Frosted Fire
by KingKuro
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya grew up in his own generation with a boy named Ash Kita as his only friend. Who is Ash and why is his aura so hot? This story is if Toshiro had a brother with very strange abilities. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This is the story of two boys with incredible power. Join Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ash Kita as they face challenges, happiness and possible romance. Mostly AU.

**FYI: This Hitsugaya is loosely based off the one from Change one Side, Change the Story except the power scaling is a little different.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

-One hundred and thirty years before Aizen's betrayal-

In the forest of the Rukongai, just a hundred yards away from the village of Junrinan, a young white haired child, about nine or ten in age, about four foot in height stood under a tree with his head down as if in shame. He was standing a few yards away from his home for he lived alone, which was a normal looking Japanese house. It only being lit by the full moon and the millions of stars above. Though the child had an emotionless expression, the look in his eye made it clear he hated being alone.

He began looking around suspiciously, as if someone was watching him. When he convinced himself that no one was around, he simply closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

As he breathed in the warm summer air he opened his eyes and gazed at the clear sky, when he let his breath out, it was in a visible puff. But instead of drifting upwards, like a normal breath would, it drifted downwards a froze the ground on contact. The grass under his feet turned ridged and cold. The white haired child just sighed and froze the ground further.

"Toshiro….." a voice spoke in his mind as he stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

But he was snapped back to reality when he heard a sound coming from his house. He turned sharply towards the sound and narrowed his eyes further than they already were. What he saw was a child around his age with black hair and deep ruby eyes that seemed to reflect light, sitting in the corner with a blank expression on his face. But as the boy noticed Toshiro staring at him he seemed to get more nervous.

A few moments later after they just stared at each other the boy walked up to Toshiro and said " Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone lived here."

'He isn't afraid of me?' Toshiro thought.

"Well anyway my name is Ash Kita." The boy said with a light smile.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said after a brief moment of thought. "Why are you here?" . 'He really isn't scared of me.'

"Oh yeah….. I was looking for a place to hide."

Toshiro noticed the boys immediate change in demeanor. His eyes widened slightly from hearing that. "….. you were looking for a place to hide? From what?"

"….the villagers." Toshiro looked at the boy with sympathy in his eyes. 'So it doesn't only happen to me.' He thought with a sad frown.

"Wait a minute. You're hiding from them. Why?"

The boy then stood up and became eye level with Toshiro. Toshiro felt a chill go up his spine from the boys intense gave and vice versa. They said nothing, just stared at each other until Ash sighed sadly and whispered. "My eyes." Those two words shocked Toshiro somewhat but his face remained expressionless.

"That's it?" The boy nodded. " Well that's stupid." "I know. That's why when you got bullied I was always next." .Once again Toshiro's eyes widened. 'How did he know?'. "Why do you looked so surprised? We're known as village freaks."

Nobody said anything else for a long while. They just sort of sat there and quietly brooded. Not that either boy really cared that they were hated, but now it just felt slightly better to know that someone in the world has it just as bad as you. " You can stay if you like." Toshiro said with a whispered tone that suit his expression.

The boy's face brightened and he nodded his thanks. Then they heard a knock on the door, only it didn't seem as a knock, more like furious banging. "TOSHIRO!" a voice yelled. To which the boy looked at aforementioned boy to see him with slightly wide eyes and a scared expression on his face. "OPEN THE DOOR!". Having seeing Toshiro wouldn't move the boy took it upon himself to walk to the door.

He was about to open it but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the teal-eyed boy shaking his head quickly. He was about to question why not, but the door flew open and knocked the two boys across the room and into a nearby wall.

They turned to see a tall, well-built man, with short brown hair and dull brown eyes glaring angrily at the white-haired boy. "What the hell?! Where is the bread I told you to get?!" the man demanded. Both Toshiro and Ash we're glaring at the man but now Ash took a confused expression.

"Bread? I though you lived alone." The boy simply responded with a look that basically said that he does. "Huh?! Where is it? You know what never mind I don't know why I even believed that you could be anything else but useless." The man said with a disgusted tone of voice and an equally disgusted expression.

" Go away Marshall! You have no business here." The white haired boy demanded angrily. Ash noticed that since the man named Marshall arrived, the room had gotten a lot colder. " And who the hell are you calling useless?! You piece of sh-". But Toshiro was cut off by a sudden punch in the face. He fell flat on his back with his eyes closed tightly and with a now bloody nose.

"Toshiro!" Ash yelled in concern. But as he was going to his first and only friend he suddenly got kicked in the stomach. He turned to see Marshall glaring at him as if he we're an annoying ant. "Why are you here demon?!" But before Ash could respond he was punched in the face just as his friend was. " Both of you are a couple of freaks!"

Toshiro then got up and jumped at Marshall with impressive speed and kicked him in the face. The room's temperature had gotten drastically colder but just as Toshiro's kick landed Marshall grabbed the boys ankle threw him into another wall. But just as the teal-eyed boy was about to hit he was caught by a sudden figure.

The figure was about six foot one and wore all black and a white coat. " Hey! Are you really fighting kids?! What kind of man are you?" the figure demanded. The room had rose in temperature and it appeared the man holding Toshiro was glowing. " Leave now before I lose my patience."

Marshall may have been angry but he was not stupid, so he took the man's warning and ran out of the house.

A few moments later, the man decided to heal the boys wounds and sit on the porch of the house. ' Shinigami.' Both Ash and Toshiro thought at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter one. I'm going to try make them longer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach.

Chapter 2:

-The next day-

After the shinigami left them the night before without so much as giving his name, both boys decided that they should move so that Marshall won't be able to find them again.

They both woke up relatively early that morning, this gave the white haired boy a chance to fully see his new ' friend'. Ash had short, messy black hair that framed his face and hung loosely between his eyes. He also had a tan complexion and his eyes had oddly slited pupils. He wore a plain black kimono with a white sash and no shoes.

As the sun rose over the horizon both boys noticed that each side of the room they slept in had very different temperatures; Toshiro's being very chilly and Ash's being extremely warm but this posed no problem for either.

"Toshiro...about last night...who was that guys?" Ash questioned with a nervous voice with a slight edge in it.

Toshiro visibly stiffened at the question but quickly regained his icy composure."His name is Marshall Tatagami." His voice was filled to the brim with venom and slight anger. "He is the first person I lived with." After those words the raven haired boy's eyes widen slightly and took on a both saddened and confused expression.

"Do you want to talk about it? If not I won't pry."

"I'll tell you when I know you a bit better. Enough about me, what is your story?" Now it was Ash's turn to stiffen. He looked at his friend with his usual blank face but his eyes held large amounts of sadness.

"Well I used to live with my sister before..." He took a brief pause to stop his throat from tightening up. "... she died." His voice was slightly above a whisper. Toshiro looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes, but then sighed.

"How?"

"Can I tell you later, we need to get moving and it still hurts to talk about." After a short pause between both boys, the white haired one nodded and they both began walking. They were walking for about ten minutes when they heard a vicious howl behind them. They stopped, looked at one another and quickly turned around, when they did they saw an elderly man wearing clothing similar to the one the shinigami from last night wore and a long white robe with the kanji for six proudly printed on the back of it.

Both boys looked on it awe as the man held out a single hand and muttered something under his breath. "Hado number 31: Red Fire Cannon." The figures voice was very calm and had an expression to match.

What resulted from his incantation was an enormous beam of red energy flying from his hand and into a gorilla looking creature that was all black and had an all white mask.

The blast struck the beast and created a massive explosion that destroyed the land around the creature in a fifteen foot radius. The man in black then turned to see the two boys staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths, and began slowly walking toward them. They quickly snapped out of their awe and started to get anxious, though their facial expressions didn't show it.

The man stopped about six feet in front of the two boys and gave them a hard stare. After a good five minutes the man spoke.

"So it was you two that's attracting hollows." His voice was as cold as his expression. "I can see why too. The reiatsu you two give off is astounding." There was a little surprise in his otherwise emotionless voice.

'What is reiatsu?' Was the only thought on both boys minds. And as if the man could read minds he stated. " Reiatsu is the amount of energy a being possess."

Ash took this moment to voice his curiosity. "So me and Toshrio have reiatsu?" The man nodded "Why did you tell us that sir?" He finished with a respectful tone.

The man then turned away and started walking away and disappeared his last words before doing so being. "You'll find out soon enough."

'Well that was strange. He was wearing the same clothes as the man from last night. Is he another shinigami? If so-..',but Toshiro's thoughts were cut off when Ash nudged him. He looked at aforementioned boy and received a gesture that basically said lets continue.

They walked in silence for the rest of the day until they found an abandoned house that was in reasonably good condition. They started to adjust the house to their liking when they heard a glass breaking. They rushed toward the sound and saw a small fire. Ash panicked slightly and rushed to put it out until he saw an angry mob of people in front of the window.

"SO IT'S YOU TWO. WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" The boys looked at each other in confusion and slight fear until another person spoke up."IT'S YOUR REIATSU THAT'S BRINGING THOSE MONSTERS HERE!" Both boys shared a quick 'ohhhh' moment before acting on the situation. But unknown to them, their reiatsu were leaking at an insane rate. So much so that if forced all the villagers to their knees; not that the boys could see them anyway for they ran upstairs.

Withen mere moments a swarm of hollows dawned upon the house. Sensing powerful reiatsus the hollows tore through anything and everything to get a quick snack. This sadly being the villagers and many other homes in their wake. But just as the hollows were about to tear through Ash's and Toshiro's 'house' ,they were stopped when a group of shinigami came from the shadows and in a quick few minutes killed all the hollows.

Toshiro noticing that the cries and howls were now over took this moment to exit the building, quickly being followed by his dark friend. And what they found shocked the two boys to no end.

It was a blood bath. Limbs and dead people everywhere and the scent of death strong in the air.

"Are you boys all right?" They heard a masculine voice say. Turning around quickly they were greeted by two men , one with white hair and brown eyes with a lean, slightly tall build, the other with long curly brown hair covered by a straw hat and a bright pink robe. The boys then did a shocked nod and stared at the carnage in front of them.

"Look Juu-chan! We found the sources of the hollow attacks." The man named Juu-chan looked at the two boys with a sad smile and then nodded to the the other man.

Ash snapped out of his shock enough to ask the question both he and his friend were thinking.

"W-w-we did this?" The boy's voice was filled with guilt. Toshiro then snapped out of his shock and said.

" It was our reiatsu wasn't it?" He asked with a tone that showed he already knew the answer.

Before either man could speak Ash yelled out in a half angry, half guilty tone. " Is there anyway we can control it?!"

Both men just smiled and said in unison " Shin'o Academy." Both boys raised a their eyebrows to this and before they could voice their confusion, the white haired man said. "Become a shinigami! It'll help you control that wicked reiatsu. And you won't have to worry about it and you could even learn a few things."

Toshiro, after being quiet for most of the day, spoke. " Wait a minute, who are you two? And why should we join you?" "Do you want this to happen again?"

Noticing the boys lack of response the brown haired man smiled and looked over to another shinigami.

"We're leaving you to clean up ok?" The male bowed with a quick 'hai' and left the for alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-Later that same night-

"So what are your names?" The white haired man asked politely and with a smile. They had been walking for a few minutes in comfortable silence until he asked that question. The boys, having just been traumatized, did their best to keep their masks of indifference plastered on their faces, but it was proven difficult seeing that each step they took, each breath they breathed and each house they saw reminded them that it was their fault. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake and this is my friend Shunsui Kyoraku. We're the captains of the thirteenth and eighth respectively." Nether of the boys acknowledged that he had spoke, which made Jushiro sigh in resignation. The rest of the walk was filled with an uncomfortable silence, which allowed Toshiro's mind to wander.

'Because of me and Ash, because of us... innocent people are dead.' These thought keep repeating themselves in his mind until he heard a faint rumble that sounded eerily similar to his name. This made him pause both physically and mentally to check his surroundings. While doing so he caught the attention of the other three.

Ash was the first to speak. "What's wrong Toshiro?"

"Nothing important." Came Toshiro's reply. Ash looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. 'I could've sworn I heard a voice.'

They were walking in silence once again when Shunsui spoke up.

"So your name is Toshiro. What's yours?" He finished with a curious glace at the red-eyed boy.

Said boy looked at the captain with a sad smile. "... Ash Kita." His voice nearly a whisper. He looked over to his friend with a waiting expression and gave him a silent signal to introduce him self.

What he got from his white haired friend was a slight nod and a sad sigh."Toshiro Hitsugaya." Both of the captains noticed the slight sadness in his voice but chose not to comment.

"Well I'm sure the you have plenty questions for us. So if any is on your mind ask away." Jushiro had a fatherly smile on his face.

It took a brief moment before Ash spoke up.

"What are those creatures? With the masks. And why are they after us?"

"They are lost souls known as hollows and they are after you two because of your reiatsu." Shunsui spoke up with a playful gettin on his face. Toshrio then spoke up in a voice that was alot less cold than usual.

"Reiatsu this, reiatsu that. I just found out I had it and now it's attracting hollows. Why haven't I had reiatsu before huh?" Both Shunsui and his white haired best friend shared a slight chuckle, much to the teal-eyed boy's annoyance.

"You've had it all along. And from what I can feel... it's cold." Toshiro was about to question this but a rush of memories assaulted him.

He remembered why everyone treated him like a freak beside his appearance. The reason why he could live anywhere for more that a few nights. And the reason why he never minded the cold. The realization hit him like a flaming bus falling on your face.

Ash was about to ask another question when they arrived at the gates of the academy. He quickly bit his tongue and looked at the pair of captains. "Well, we're here."

Toshiro then looked at his friend and nodded, almost gulping audibly. Both captains gave each boy a gentle nudge towards the gate. They both sighed and walked forward.

-Two days later-

Ash met Toshiro in front of the academy's gate, both waiting to see if they got in. Both boys had a look of indifference, but inside they were nervous. A woman of short stature, wearing her brown hair in a long ponytail and glasses approached the gate.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" the boy raised his hand. "Ash Kita" the boy raised his had. "You hand been accepted into the Shin'o academy." The boys looked at each other with a smirk. As they walked through the gates, the first thing they noticed was the bitter glares they received. One kid even growled.

"Hey! Who let the freaks in?!" Both boys turned to the source of the voice being a heavy set man with short hair and a glare on his face. "I said who-.." "We heard you the first time." Toshiro interrupted. His voice was calm and deadly at the same time and scared other students.

"Oh the freak can speak huh?!" The man's voice and tone were annoying Toshiro like a bug stuck in the ear. "I can see why people don't like you two. Stupid, short, useless freaks! Why are..-" the man was cut off mid rant when Toshiro started to glow a white aura. The reiatsu he was releasing brought upon a thunderstorm and forced all the students to the floor; all except Ash.

Toshiro then lost his temper.

"Am I a freak now huh?! Am I?!" Which each word he spoke it got colder and colder. Toshiro felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ash with an impressed expression.

"That's enough Toshiro." That was all it took. Toshiro looked up at Ash for a few moments before noticing stopping his reiatsu.

"Impressive." They turned to see Jushiro and Shunsui with happy smiles. "Wow. Now we know what you can do. How about you?" Shunsui say looking at Toshiro and finishing on Ash.

Ash looked at both captains and let his reiatsu spike. Almost instantly all the students were back on their knees, some unconscious. It was about the same power as Toshiro's but it was very hot. So hot in fact that it burn the ground beneath his feet heavily. He quickly regained control over his beastly power with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

-Six months later-

'I can't believe we're already graduating. We're supposed to be here for six years, but... I guess we truly are freaks. It was a fun year though. I made friends with a person named Yoruichi Shihoin. She was nice but kept hugging me and following Ash. We also met her two friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Nice people but slightly annoying.I also got my shikai two months in and Ash got his the following week. ' Toshiro's thoughts ended once he entered his dorm to see Ash; his roommate, packing his and Toshiro's bags.

"Ash you ready?" Ash gave a nod of approval and threw his friend his they were walking out, they past the latest exam test sheet. On top of Kido and swordsmanship( I can't remember the term now) was Toshiro as always. And on top of Hakuda and Shunpo was Ash... as always.

Waiting at the gate for the two of them were the familiar pair of captains with broad smiles on their faces.

Jushrio was the first to speak. "So you decided which divisions you want to go to?" He received simultaneous nods.

"Thirteenth""Tenth" Both boys said respectively.

And Jushiro's smile grew ten times larger.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just gonna keep pumping them out while I have free time. Leave a fav I you enjoy and ignore the grammatical fails.

Chapter 4:

-One year later-

Both Toshiro and Ash were walking through the Seireitei on their way to the First division. Head Captain Yamamoto always wanted to see what the beast and the prodigy could do in combat but didn't have anytime to do so. For as cold as Yama-jiji acted; he always held a soft spot for young people with immense potential though it was hardly noticeable.

As they arrived at the First, they were greeted by the First's Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe.

"The Head Captain wants to see you two." His tone was formal and held slight fear. The fear coming from what happened last time that the academy let weak students leave before the required time.

Both boys noticed the fear, raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore it for the sake of time.

They walked into the First's meeting halls, where they saw all the captains lined off, some looking bored, so excited and some anxious.

"You're here!" Yamamoto's voice, hardened by centuries of battle sounded old and commanding. Neither Ash nor Toshiro were scared of the man but had to admit they we're very nervous; not that their face showed it. "Do you know what is about to happen?" The boys nodded. "Good. Now everyone to the training field." His voice still commanding but his toned sounding slightly smug. Everyone shunpoed out of the room and appeared on the field in mere seconds." Now! Boys step toward!" They did as told." Prepare yourselves!" They got into battle stances."Fight!" And the fight began.

Toshiro and Ash both raised their respective reiatsus and had a brief test of wills. Head Captain Yamamoto had an invisible smirk on his face that only his two students could see; it was very rare for Yama-jiji to smile.

Ash shunpoed above Toshiro and brought down a powerful heel kick, but the prodigy jumped out of the way just in time to avoid it. Which made Ash's kick completely shatter the ground where he had just been; a ten foot radius from that point. Then Ash kept forward and sent another punch toward his opponent, but once more Toshiro moved out of the way just in time to dodge the blow.

But then Toshiro shunpoed behind Ash and sent a powerful elbow toward his back. But just as the blow was about to land, Ash back flipped over it and sent a kick toward Toshiro's head. But the white haired boy was expecting this and ducked Ash's kick again. Ash landed on the floor just in time to block a kick in the ribs with a strong arm. The force off of the kick had destroyed the land in the direction for ten feet. But Ash stood there, undeterred by the kick's power and narrowed his eyes slightly. He then immediately ducked under a kick to the head and back flipped away from his friend. They stood across from each other, sharing smirks of amusement and prepared for another attack when Yamamoto's voice called out.

"Enough. Time for swordsmanship."

The boys then unsheathed they're blades; they're wore them on their backs because they are comfortable; not because their short. The moment the sheaths disappeared they sprang at each other. The force of the two blades cracking the ground beneath them heavily. They stood there for a moment, trying to over power the other in a dead silence until Toshiro suddenly vanished. Ash turned around quickly to block a strike from his friend, smirking all the while. Figuring that it was his turn to attack, he and Toshiro both vanished and appeared in the air for a split second before clashing.

They created a visible shock wave throughout the sky everytime they clashed. Each moving in perfect unison, like perfect mirrors. They both landed back in front of the captains, both appearing to be slightly winded until Yamamoto's voice broke through again.

"The final test. Shikai!"

Toshiro looked to his his friend with his usual expression but his eyes held slight anticipation for what happens next. He had never seen his friend's shikai, just as Ash never saw his. But as far as he knew, his friend's element was fire.

"**Reign over the frosted Heavens. Hyorinmaru.** The sky quickly filled with storm clouds and Toshiro's reiatsu raised exponentially. Yamamoto cracked an eye open a quarter of the way to see this.' If I had to guess... his reiatsu could knock out a fifth seat and paralyze a fourth.' All the captains looked at Yamamoto; all coming to the same conclusion and smirking slightly.

An ice dragon the size of a bus came from the tip of Toshiro's sword and roared to show he was happy to he free. Everyone then turned an expecting eye toward the red eyed boy, to which they received an invisible smirk.

**"Bring them into darkness. Kuro Enkei.** Ash's reiatsu condensed it self into a beam of darkness and shot itself the sky, evaporating all the clouds in it. Yama-jiji actually had to open both eyes, for the boy's reiatsu was just as high as his friend's the only difference being the temperatures.

The boys just stood there. Letting their respective powers battle in the air. This created a thick steam between them but eye contact was not broken. Before either could attack, Yamamoto's voice broke through for the last time.

"I have seen enough. You may return to your duties." With that he and the two boys left. The captains stood there for a moment staring at the destruction. The only thought on their minds being.

'Damn...'

-The next evening-

The two boys were done with a working day and decided to take their usual ways home.

"So Toshiro... why didn't you tell me you improved in hakuda?" Ash questioned in a playful tone and light smirk.

"The same reason you didn't tell me you got better with a sword." Toshiro had a matching expression and tone. As they continued their banter, Ash suddenly bumped into something... or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't lo-..." The feminine voice started but just stared once she got a good look at who she bumped into. Ash offered a hand to the girl, which she took immediately.

"Leo, oh Leo! Where are you?" All turned to see another girl approaching them. "There you are. Lets go home. It's get-... who are you two?"

Ash looked at his friend, who returned the stare. Both girls were short( not that the monster duo can judge), one had glasses and short blond hair, the other having long silver hair and grey eyes.

"Sorry. I just bumped into your friend."

"No problem. Leo is very clumsy." Her words caused the one called Leo to blush and sputter randomly. Toshiro then spoke.

"Well sorry for that."

"No problem. We'll see you around right?" The boys had their usual blank faces and the girls took their silence as a confirm. They squealed and giggled. "My name is Akio and this is Leone."

After a brief pause surprisingly it was Toshiro who responded. "Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ash Kita."

With that they both shunpoed away.

-Twenty years later-

A group of four walked along a pathway toward the eighth division. The group consisting of Ash, Toshiro, Akio and Leo.

"Well Toshiro, you ready for tomorrow?"

Said boy just smirked and nodded.

"It's gonna be one hell of a day." Were Leo and Akio's simultaneous words.


	5. Chapter 5

It's probably gonna be one or two more intro chapters before I start the actual story line. I'm going to try and cover the Soul Society arc, the regai, the zanpaktou and the Winter War. Leave a review if you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 5:

-Continuing from earlier-

The four friends continued on their way to the eighth division. They had been walking in relative silence for the past hour now but Leo finally decided to pop the question. She was very nervous, though she knew the boys for a score already, she still was sometimes scared of them.

The boys in question had grown in the past years. Toshiro now stood about four foot eleven inches and had cut his hair slightly, the bang now reaching over his left eye. Ash on the other hand, was about five feet tall and had let his hair grow and fall to the base of his neck.

Toshiro now wore his sword at his hip like average shinigami, why Ash wore his on his hip, tilted at an angle so he may wield it reverse grip. Leo had gotton slightly taller and let her hair grow to her waist, she wore a typical shinigami uniform and hid her zanpaktou; where, the boys didn't know. And finally Akio had gotten alot taller, now standing on par with the boys and had kept her hair at waist length.

"Ash...Toshiro, can I ask you a question?" Leo's voice was shaky and nervous. Once the boys turned to look at said girl, she almost melted from the combined gazes. She quickly lost the ability to speak in complete sentences and just started stuttering uncontrollably. Akio, knowing Leo only got like this around the boys heaved a sigh.

"What she's trying to ask is..." She got the boy's attention. "She wants you two to train us."

The words shocked the boys slightly and caused them to raise an eyebrow. Toshiro looked at Ash and gave him the signal to respond, to which he nodded.

"Us? Why do you want us to train you two?" His tone being nothing short of curious. It's not that he didn't want to train them, it's that he and everyone knew his powers were not to be toyed with.

"... we want to be stronger and you two are the strongest people we know. I mean really. Toshiro-kun is about to take a captain's test tomorrow and you're going to transfer as his lieutenant. So please can you train us?" Her voice had an underlying tone of desperation, something both boys picked up on. Toshiro spoke before anyone else.

"Why do you want to train so badly?" He said with an icy sigh. "I'm sure neither of us really mind but we need a good reason at least." He finished with slightly narrowed eyes.

Both girls shifted uncomfortably under the teal-eyed boy's intense gaze. Just as Ash and Toshiro were about to continue walking, the captain of the eighth appeared. He noticed the boys standing with his ninth and tenth seats and started to wonder what was happening.

"Hello Ash-chan, Toshiro-kun!" He really was happy to see his self proclaimed nephews and he only was a little drunk. "What is the monster duo doing in the eighth? Are you here on a date? Ok... very drunk. " Or are you here to take out my Nanao-chan?" His attitude changed from happy to angered in nanosecond.

The group just turned toward him and stared. No words just... Toshiro cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention in the process. "No Shunsui-san, we're simply here to drop our friends off. And as to answer your training question... meet us at the Tenth division training ground in a few days." When he finished, he was almost tackled into a hug from Akio. He then turned to see his friend on the floor with a Leo-sized squealing girl on him.

"Thank you Shiro-chan, Ash-kun! Thank you! We won't disappoint you two!" Before either boy could respond however Akio grabbed Leo from off Ash and shunpoed away, with a smile on her face.

The second they left Shunsui burst into laughter. "Oh my goodness. My nephews grow up so fast. They already have woman chasing them!" He cried out in pure joy. This made both Ash and Toshiro blush and turn away from him with a 'hmm'. Shunsui laughed even harder.

-At Toshiro and Ash's house-

They had lived together since the day they met and chose to live together until both of them became captains, then they shall live a block away.

It was a usual night in the best friend's home except now they were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Usually one or the other cooked but tonight they just did it together. They were cooking in relative silence until they heard a knock on the door. Ash signaled Toshiro that he would get it and left.

What he saw was his two friends, soaking wet and slightly wobbly.

Leo raised her head for Ash to see the bruise on her cheek and shivered out a question.

"C-c-can we s-stay here t-t-tonight? Please?" Her voice sound pained and like she was fighting back tears. Ash quickly called Toshiro and led the girls inside. Once the latter appeared he immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Who did this?" His tone was slow and deadly. The threat of mutilation had never been so prominent. Both girls were not shocked by his tone because it was usually he or Ash who acted as big brothers to them and usually used excessive force. "Take us to them." He sounded pissed and left no room for argument.

After a short shunpo the group arrived at a small bar. The girls walked in first and noticed that it was more packed than last time.

"Why is that bitch back?!" A man about six foot seven said as he angrily charged at the pair. "You back to gimme some or do you need another persuading?" His tone was smug. Very smug. That was all it took.

Toshiro spoke up in a calm voice but it had seething rage beneath it. "Ash lock the door." Said boy walked calmly over to the door and locked it... with Kido. "Leo, Akio stand by the door." They very nervously stepped towards the door. "Ash how about we show them something?"

"Wait." Everyone raised a collective eyebrow. Ash then took out his plain leather wallet and walked towards the bar keep. "This should cover the damages." Said man took it with pride but quickly ducked ran into the back room and silently prayed that it would.

Then Ash walked back to the center of the room, beside his friend and looked at everyone with his usual blank expression. Toshiro looked at Ash and nodded.

Then all hell broke loose.

In about twenty seconds, a hundred men fell, unconscious and bleeding. They left the man who spoke standing, he was shaking in fear and wet himself. "Don't you ever, EVER speak to these girls again. Understand?" Ash's words held and underlying threat and the man shook his head at damn near the speed of light. "Good."

-Back at the house-

Everyone came back inside soaking wet so the black haired boy decided to let some of his reiatsu leak to dry them quicker.

"Okay. You two can sleep in the first room. It has one king sized bed. You comfortable sleeping together?" Both females nodded. "Well goodnight everyone." And with that Ash and Toshiro vanished to their rooms, leaving the girls with their thoughts.

"We're very lucky to have them as friends aren't we?"

All Leo did was nod and headed to bed.

-The next day, First division-

All Captains and lieutenants were lined off in their usual orders and held waiting expressions on.

Head Captain Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor to gain everyone's attention. " As you know the previous heads of squad Ten were killed in combat. So now I appointed two new heads. So now Ten Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ten Division Lieutenant Ash Kita. Enter!"

Everyone turned to see both boys standing by the door with blank expressions. They stepped forth towards the center of the room and spoke in a formal tone. "Reporting for duty."

The Head Captain smirked.

-The next day, Tenth Division training grounds-

After Ash and Toshiro finished the paperwork, they dismissed everyone and proceeded to the training grounds, where they saw the two girls looking nervous. Their nervousness double when they saw the bagde on Ash's arm and the haori on Toshiro back.

"Are you both ready?"

Both girls gulped but nodded.

-Three years later-

"Toshiro, did you hear we got a me third seat."

"Really now? Who is it? And why was I not informed?" Toshiro finished with a scowl in his best friend's direction.

"Two things. I was training the girls and it's actually on the paper you're signing now." He finished with a cocky smirk. "Rangiku Matsumoto."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

-Fifty years later, beginning of the Soul Society arc-

'Many, many years have past since that day and alot of things happened. The Fifth, Second, Twelfth and Third all go new Captains. Captain Soifon of the second, Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi of the Twelfth, the man I don't trust, but who my lieutenant seems to like, Captain Gin Ichimaru and the man the Thirteenth's lieutenant hates with a dying passion, Captian of the Fifth Sosuke Aizen. Now we have a big problem to deal with, Rukia has been arrested and sentenced to death, and Ash; having know her for forty years swears she is innocent. Of course I believe the closest thing to family I have but damn, he was upset. So we went to her brother Byakuya to get his opinion on all this and his words shocked me badly. I have known Byakuya ever since we got invited to his manor by his Grandfather for training purposes and he seemed like the type who would care. But he didn't he said that he made a promise to his parents and to his wife but is morally torn. I was shocked that the Central 46 had actually ordered death. It's kind of weird but I'll have to investigate further.' Toshiro's thoughts ended as he walked into his office to see his Vice sleeping. ' I'll let her sleep for now.' He then sat down and did his paperwork work.

A few hours of work or sleep later and Rangiku awoke. She looked around and saw her captain doing paper work as usual. "Hmm. What are you doing in my room?" Her voice sounded groggy.

"The administrative office is not your room Rangiku. And now that you're awake, you can finish up. I need to talk to someone." Said strawberry blond noticed that the complete stack was far bigger than the incomplete one and this caused her to sigh heavily.

"I've been asleep a long time huh?" Her tone was soft and somber. "Don't mind that just finish them please." He responded with a tone that was more a question than an order. To which Rangiku nodded and Toshiro vanished.

-In the thirteenth division-

Toshiro say sipping tea with his brother figure until Toshiro looked at Ash with slightly narrowed eyes. "Did you hear? Ryoka assault. West gate. But Ichimaru was there and forced them out.."

"I indeed heard but I don't know what to make of it. I'll investigate later but anyway,.. have you spoken to the girls lately?"

"Hai. They love to be in my damn office midday, pestering me and driving with Rangiku. What about you?"

Ash took another sip and was about to speak when a he'll butter fly flew in and landed on Toshiro's finger. Said captains eyes glazed for a second but turned into an annoyed glare.

"Captains meeting?" Toshiro nodded. "Well I'll probably see you at home." Another nod then Toshiro shunpoed away.

-First Division-

Yamamoto' voice rang loudly through out the hallway. "You're here! Lets begin this meeting. Captain Ichimaru, explain yourself and your actions toward the Ryoka!"

Gin just had on his usual grin, which seemed to widened when Yama-jiji asked the question. " Wha' do ya wan' ta know? Why I let 'em live or why I didn' report it?" His playful tone ever present.

"Both boy!" Yama sounded like he was losing his patience.

Gin's grin faltered slightly but remained. "Well I let 'em live 'cause they were ta weak ta do anything. I didn' report it 'cause I hadda it covered." He finished with a light shrug.

"Aren't you supposed to report any and all sightings of an intruder around the Seireitei?" Aizen's smooth voice speculated.

Gin shrugged again. " I s'ppose..." he said noticing everyone beginning to stare at him. " You're all lookin' at me as if I did something wron'." He continued sounding somewhat innocent.

Soifon was about to speak when the alarm rang.

"Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders have infiltrated the Seireitei! All squads take defensive Positions!" Each captain shared glances and looked at the Head Captain.

"This meeting is dismissed! Return to your squads and prepare for battle!" He said as all the captains filed out except Toshiro and Jushiro.

"Inform Ash of this Jushiro-san, please?" His tone respectful as always when talking to one of three people.

Jushiro only smirked and nodded. "Of course."

With that the both shunpoed away. On his way back to the Tenth, Toshiro say Rangiku speaking with Gin.

'Why does she have to be his friend? Honestly?' He took this moment to appear behind his Vice and said. "Am I interrupting something?"

"AH! CAPTAIN! You scared me!" Rangiku whined out. She look at him and say that he was glaring dangerously at Ichimaru. 'Did Gin do something to make Captain not like him? I hope not.' "Well anyway see you around Gi-.. Captain Ichimaru."

Toshiro waited until she was our of earshot before speaking. "Leave her alone Gin." He sounded like he was talking to the most evil hollow he'd ever seen.

"But wha' if she comes 'round me?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Ok then. Let me rephrase. It you make her draw blood, a strand of hair fall or even frown, you're going to be dealing with me. Understood?" he said with a tone that showed he wasn't making threats for show.

Gin just grinned wider, which seemed quite impossible, but he did it. "On one condition Cap'n." Toshrio raised an eyebrow. "If you do any of those things... you're going to deal with me." He finished looking on the verge of laughter.

Toshiro just smirked and held out his hand, which Gin shook. "Remember what I said Ichimaru." He finished with an icy glare floor good measure and then vanished. Gin just stood there for a moment, seemingly very happy about their conversation.

-Later that day-

Ash was walking aimlessly through the Seireitei when he heard a females scream. He quickly shunpoed toward the sound and when he got there was shocked speechless. There in the fifth division, on the wall for all to see was Captain Sosuke Aizen. He continued until he saw two people, sword drawn looking as mad as hell.

"You did it! You killed him!" The female cried as she stabbed at the blond man. "Why Kira?! He didn't do anything to you!" She continued.

The man named Kira blocked her sword thrust with his own. "Calm down Momo! I didn't do it!" He yelled in desperation.

"Liar! **Snap! Tobime!**

**Raise your head! Wabisuke!**

Both were about to clash when Ash appeared between them and caught Kira's sword and kicked Momo's into the floor.

"What the hell?! You fight at a time like this? When the first thing you should have done was taken the body down from there. Arrest these two!" Then Hisagi and Iba appeared and took them away. This left Ash alone with Gin.

"Sorry. Ya had ta go an' correct one a mah own." His grin seemingly permanently on his face.

"Ichimaru... were you about to kill Momo?" His voice so cold, his skin started to emit steam. For the first time in half a century, Ash glared.

Gin eyes opened slightly and his grin faltered but quickly came back. "Wouldn' dream a it."

-Few hours later at the Tenth Division-

The Captain and Vice were doing paperwork until they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A man quickly walked in and bowed. "Captain Hitsugaya. Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamari have escaped from prison. Lieutenant Kita to me to report to you on this matter for unknown reasons."

Toshiro blinked once, twice. "Thanks Nado." With that he and Rangiku disappeared.

-East Prison district-

" Just as I thought Hakufuku." Toshiro looked at his lieutenant with a hard stare.

"What's that Captain?" Rangiku questioned.

"If they really wanted to lock up two vice captains, they would've sealed their reiatsu. I don't blame them though. No one knew that Hinamari would go this far." He finished glaring at the unconscious guard.

"What about Kira, sir?" Toshrio seemed to glare even harder after that question. "Go back to the office, Matsumoto. I'll be back soon." Said woman was about to argue until she saw the look one her Captain's face. It made her shiver slightly.

-At the Third Division-

Toshiro appeared in front of Gin and Kira with a hard glare.

"C-c-captain Hitsugaya." Kira sputtered out in fear.

Said Captain just ignored him and continued to glare at Gin. "So... I'm betting you left the cell like that for me to know it was you?" He smirked slightly as he already knew the answer.

Gin nodded happily. "Though I didn't think you would find out that quick; yes I did it for you to know it was me." Toshiro then got back his glare.

"Well by order of the Gotei 13, you're under arrest. Come quietly out I'll have to use force." His tone sounded deadly and a mist escaped his mouth with each breath.

Gin just smiled. "Use force here? Well I guess I'll just have to stop you." He finished with a full smile.

Toshiro just smirked and started to glow a white aura. And he spoke in a tone far more evil than anyone would consider comfortable.

"I was hoping you said that."


	7. Chapter 7

Time for another fight vs Gin. Ash vs ?. Find out.

Chapter 7:

Toshiro continued to glow white while the air around him began to freeze. 'It's a good thing that no one us here, I would hate to have anyone see this.' And as if on cue a girl appeared between both captain, surprisingly calm given the situation. Toshiro ceased raising his reiatsu and mentally cursed himself for not reacting fast enough.

"So... I finally found you." Her voice was calm, cool and collected. But it quickly turned into a furious yell. "Captain Aizen's killer!" She turned and glared furiously at one of her long time friends. "Why did you do it Toshiro?! He was such a nice man." She quickly drew her short katana and stabbed at the white haired man.

"So you were the one who broke Hinamori out. Why?! And how could you believe that it was me who killed Aizen?" He kept dodging while speaking and occasionally stealing glares at Gin and Kira.

"You knew how much I liked Captain Aizen, so you killed him. I found out by reading this note he left me and Momo! And I broke Momo out because she liked him too!" She kept swinging her sword trying to end Toshiro's life until he snapped.

"Fool! You believe a piece of paper over someone you've known for a century?!" He was trying a little more to keep dodging with hurting the girl. "Leo stop. Believe me please! I don't wanna fight you." And just as those words left his mouth Leo broke down.

"I just don't know what to do Toshiro-kun." Her face dripping with tears. Toshiro slowly approached the crying girl to comfort her but had to back away as Leo almost cut him in half.

'Damn. She really has lost it. No choice but to knock her out.' He then let his reiatsu spike for a brief moment. But that moment was all it took to knock the girl out and she fell with a hard thud.

"Leo..." he whispered as he checked her pulse. 'Alive but unconscious.' he thought sadly. By his sadness was quickly replaced by anger as he heard Gin speak.

"Aww that was mean Cap'n. Hitting the poor girl with that icy reiatsu o' yours. And so hard too." He spoke with a playfully mocking tone and his usual grin. This only serving to piss Toshiro off even further.

"Ichimaru!" Toshiro yelled, voiced filled to the brim with anger. His reiatsu then formed a straight beam of light that shot directly into the cleared skies; immediately turning them thick and black.

Toshiro leapt at Gin with unbelievable speed and threw a punch toward the man. But Gin jump out of the way, just in time to avoid it; this causing Toshiro's punch to completely decimate the wall where Gin had just been. Gin then came out of his shunpo and attempted to cut the boy's head off, to which Toshiro ducked and sent a back fist towards the silver haired man. But once again he dodged.

'Damn. My main style is with a sword. Not fists...like yours.' A picture of Ash flashed though his mind as he withdrew his sword. And just in time to block another attack for the fellow Captain. They stood there for a second with Toshiro glaring at Gin's eyelids until Toshiro decided to make things more interesting. He spike his reiatsu enough the throw Gin off balance and disappeared.

Gin looked around for a few moments before feeling something hit the back of his head. Toshiro's kick had slammed Gin's face into the pavement all while Kira stood there in awe.

'Everytime he hits my Captain, it feels like I'm being hit also. How powerful is the monster duo?!' He thought while being dangerously close to kneeling down from the force of the Prodigy's reiatsu.

Gin quickly picked himself up and pointed his sword at said prodigy. "**Shoot to kill. Shinso." **The sword extended toward his opponent with deadly accuracy and speed and was about to hit him until Toshiro shunpoed to the right of Gin. Gin's eyes widens slightly and didn't move quick enough to block Toshiro's slash, cutting him deeply and tearing his sleeve. He quickly jumped back and had to avoid a kick to the back of the head with skilled shunpo.

He appeared in front of Toshiro and threw his torn sleeve into his face. He attempted to move it but had to block or dodge hits from Gin's very quick and deadly assault.

"How does it feel Cap'n? To be cornered?" All he received was a Toshiro closing his eyes and giving a light smirk. As if in slow motion he reached out and caught Gin's sword.

Said man's eyes widened too the max but didn't start very long as Toshiro kicked him in the face and into the floor forming a crater that was fifteen feet wide and three feet deep.

He painfully forced himself out of the hole and regained his grin. "How can I corner Cap'n 'Gaya? He truly is the reincarnation of the heavenly guardian said to come once every millennia." Toshiro then chuckled evilly and held his zanpaktou towards the sky. And called forth the beast.

**"Reign over the frosted Heavens. Hyorinmaru!"**

'Wow, so this is Captain Hitsugaya's zanpaktou. The strongest ice and snow one in all of Soul Society. Hyorinmaru!' Kira though before Toshiro's reiatsu finally became to much for him to stand in.

The white haired captain just lazily pointed his sword toward his opponent and shot an ice dragon the size of a tour bus at him. Gin's eyes widen and he rolled out of the hole. He pointed Shinso at the beast and focused his reiatsu into the tip, shattering the ice.

He looked to the spot where Toshiro had been only to feel his arm go numb. He turned to see the latter having a grip on his arm with his sword's chain." I've been waiting to kill you for a long time now Gin. So I ask...how does it feel to be cornered?" His voice sounding cold and bitter. Gin opened his eyes slightly and said.

**"Shoot to kill. Shinso" **to which his sword shot through his haori and tow Toshiro, who just smirked and side stepped.

"Hmm. Pathetic even in death." Gin ignored that statement and grinned.

"You sure you want to dodge? The girls gonna die!" And sure enough Shinso was headed straight at the unconscious Leo. Toshiro's eyes widened and filled with fear.

**CLANG!**

Both men were shocked to see it was Rangiku who blocked Gin's sword and was now glaring at him. "Captain Ichimaru, retract your weapon or you will have both of us as your opponent." Her voice was firm and commanding.

After a few long moments he retracted his sword and shunpoed away without a word.

-Thirty minutes earlier-

After feeling his brother's reiatsu spike, Ash quickly left their home. 'What the hell? Who is he fighting? And why is he so angry? Wait is that Ichimaru's reia-?' His thoughts were cut off as he felt someone behind him. He turned around just in time to see Kaname Tosen slash at him. He quickly backed flipped away and narrowed his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Kaname?" he demanded.

"Lord Aizen sees you as a threat and hence sent me to kill you." his voice was hollow and emotionless which shocked Ash slightly.

"Lord?" He questioned, but his reply was Tosen jumping at him; sword drawn, ready for blood. He quickly shunpoed behind Tosen and sent a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Though Tosen dodged it, he didn't dodge the punch to the stomach that came after wards. The blow had sent him flying into a wall, destroying it on impact.

Ash turned away to continue to get to his brother when he felt an explosion of reiatsu behind him. Kaname's reiatsu felt... off. Less like a shinigami and more like a hollow. But he couldn't finish his thoughts because he heard Tosen call forth his shikai.

**"Cry. Suzumushi.". **

Nothing visibly changed but Ash could feel the difference in reiatsu and the light-headedness. He started to stumble slightly before falling to one knee.

Tosen; feeling as though he just won walked slowly toward the raven haired boy. Ash was starting to force himself to stand when he heard Tosen speak.

"I'm surprised you can remain conscious, let alone standing. But I guess it's to be expected from the dark side of the monster duo." He finished glaring in Ash's general direction.

Ash just smirked and let his own reiatsu spike. This stopping Tosen in his tracks and forced him to back up. "You know something Tosen. I haven't even begun to show you people the power of darkness. So don't talk as if you know me!" He finished by unsheathing his zanpaktou and pointing it at the floor and called forth hell.

**"Bring them into Darkness. Kuro Enkei."** Ash's sword just went from a normal silver katana, to a solid black one in an instant. "I'll end this quickly." He then got into a sprinting position and shunpoed behind Tosen shocking the man with his ungodly speed.

He grabbed Tosen by the back of his head and threw him into another wall. But before he could hit, Ash shunpoed in front of him and slashed him deeply across the side. This leaving burn marks and a wide gash in said spot. Tosen then rammed into the wall with such force, that he almost made it through four.

"Now stay down." With that he resealed his sword, sheathed it and shunpoed away not noticing the pair of eyes watching the fight with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo does. I only own Kita-san.

Chapter 8:

-The same evening, Tenth Division-

The white haired captain sat in his seat looking at paperwork but never actually doing any. He just kept thinking about earlier tonight, over and over for about three hours. Shortly after they returned to the office with the unconscious Leo, both Akio and Ash came in but the latter was less concerned and more angered. He remembered Ash telling him a storm was coming soon and that I should be prepared for the worst. Then Ash told him about his and the ninth's captain fight and what he told him. The news shocked everyone in the room to the fullest extent. He sadly remembered trying to explain to Akio what happened to her best friend and trying to comfort a crying girl. God bless Rangiku.

"If you hadn't come... Leo would be dead. Thank you, Rangiku" he said with a thankful expression.

Said woman just smiled and nodded "No problem."

Then she started rubbing her wrists, Toshiro immediately knew she was thinking about Ichimaru; 'Damn you, I swear I'll make suffer for making her feel this way.' Toshiro thought angrily.

He looked over at Leo, 'Hmm... how am I supposed to convince her it was just a trap. That I really wasn't the one to kill Aizen. Whoever framed me...will feel the power of the light side of the monster duo.'

He opened his mouth to say something but a hell butterfly suddenly flew into the room. "News?" Rangiku said in confusion but lifted her hand to hear it's message.

As it did it began relaying it's message; "Reporting to all Captains and Lieutenants, there has been a change regarding the date of execution of death row inmate Rukia Kuchiki. Enforcement of sentence will be twenty-nine hours from now. This I'd the final judgment, there will be no further change in date, that is all." both of their eyes became wide at this.

Toshiro turned around and walked out of the room, "Captain?" Rangiku asked turning to him after allowing the butterfly to go.

'The execution? The Sokyoku? Who are these people and what are they planning?!' Toshiro thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me Matsumoto... if anything in that letter is true, then we have no choice...we're going to stop this execution." He said turning to her, then turned back to the room and looked at Leo with saddened eyes.

He walked in, checked her vitals and walked back out, but stopped at the doorway; "How is she?" Matsumoto asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Still sleeping." he said simply but concern was also in his voice.

He turned around once more and brought up his hand, a sudden flash of light shimmered in the doorway, then vanished; "That was Kyomon... why put up a barrier?" Rangiku asked raising a brow.

"I can't predict who might do what... it's just to protect her from outside enemies." He said scowling hard.

They shunpoed out of the Tenth and made their way to the Thirteenth. Without knocking, they barged into the office to find Ash sitting at his desk.

"Brother, we must stop the execution!" Toshiro more or less demanded and his voice told Ash they had no time to spare. Said man simply nodded and they shunpoed out of the room at record speeds, heading straight for Sokyoku Hill, "We better hurry." Toshiro said as they all shunpoed faster un the steps to Sokyoku.

Ash looked at Toshiro with slightly narrowed eyes. "What's the plan?"

"Stop the execution...by any means necessary." he said simply but firmly.

They arrived written seconds, but the Sokyoku was already released and heading for Rukia, "Damn!" Toshiro said as he shunpoed so fast that he was right in front of it before anyone noticed he was there.

Just as the enormous 'fire bird' hurled towards him, he stuck out one of his hands but Ichigo had appeared in front of him and stopped it before he himself could; "Ichigo... Captain Hitsugaya..." Rukia whispered from behind him.

"Yo." Ichigo said with a wide smile.

Toshiro looked eye-level with him and sighed; "I'm guessing you're the Ryoka Yoruichi brought here."

"Yep that's me."

Toshiro then looked past him and noticed the Sokyoku starting to back away, which caused Ichigo to lose his balance momentarily; "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in concern as said teen turned and faced the bird again.

"So he's takin' a step back for a second attack? Alright, come at me." Ichigo said calmly but firmly, but became slightly shocked to see Toshiro appear in front of him. "T-toshiro...?"

Said man just turned and glared at Ichigo, "How do you know my name?" his tone sounding very annoyed.

"Yoruichi-san kept telling me about you and the monster duo." Ichigo explained with a shrug.

"Anyway, you've done your job, time for me to do mine. And is Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said walking towards the Sokyoku very calmly, as it hurled itself forward he once again brought up a single hand and stopped it dead.

"Impossible." Just about everyone present said. "Stopping it with a sword is understandable... but with a bare hand...?" Soifon muttered, knowing what everyone else was thinking.

Then as Toshiro stepped forward and forcibly pushed the bird back well over fifty feet, Ash shunpoed about it and held his hand up for a brief second. This making it turn a shiny black colour, like iron; and then punch the bird in the head, making it slam into the ground, where Jushrio and Shunsui used a special Kido spell to destroy it.

Toshiro and Ash both shunpoed over to Rangiku. " How did you two do that?" shock and awe filling her voice.

"With no problem." Came the simultaneous reply.

'Well that takes care of the problem. So if any wanted the power of the Sokyoku, they wouldn't have allowed them to destroyed it...so why would he want the execution to go as planned? Why do they want Rukia dead? Toshiro thought, glaring at the spot behind Ichigo.

Then as Ichigo destroyed the cross that Rukia was hanging from, Toshiro, Rangiku and Ash walked toward the Capitals and Lieutenants. They second they got close enough, Soifon shunpoed in front of Ash and slapped him right in the face.

"ACK!" Ash exclaimed as he began to rubbed his red cheek.

"Why did you help destroy the Sokyoku, you fool?" Soifon yelled angrily at her second male friend. "How did you even do that?!"

He was about to respond, when he felt Ichigo's and Byakuya's reiatsu flaring. The wind produced by the combination blew everyone's kimono or haori violently.

He and his brother were about to leave until they heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Do not move!" He yelled out angrily.

"Genryusai..." Ukitake said in shock. "The one who took the prisoner was a lieutenant. He can easily be killed and replaced! You four however... I cannot forgive! You did what no one should ever do!" he finished still sounding very angry.

"Okey, dokey then. No choice... Lets go Juu-chan." Shunsui said with a grin. He grabbed Ukitake's shoulder and shunpoed away.

"Shunsui..." Yama-jiji said in annoyance. "We'll talk about this later Hitsugaya, Kita." He said giving each boy a hard stare before shunpoing away.

"I can't just wait any longer." Soifon muttered.

"Captain.." Kiyone said sadly but turned around just in time to meet a blocked kick.

Soifon's eyes widened slightly as she realized who had caught her foot. "Sorry Soi but I always protect me subordinates." Ash apologised humbly and slowly let go of her foot . "Besides... can you feel that?"

Soifon raised a brow but didn't have time to respond as a figure dressed in a long cloak took her right off of the cliff.

Now that the execution had been stopped the trio then decided to go to Central 46. On the way there Rangiku asked Ash."So... How do you know Captain Soifon?"

Ash just smirked. "Well about sixty years ago, while I was training Leo and Akio I felt like I was being watched. So I shunpoed to the nearest tree and found, on the highest branch, Soi watching us. She was watching us train and I offered to train her. So I did and about two days later, she met Toshiro and we've been friends ever since." He finished just as they arrived at the Central 46 gates.

"Do we just open it?" Rangiku asked nervously to which boy men nodded.

"That's odd... no security." Toshiro noticed as they walked through the empty corridor. After a few moments they arrived at a large door. "Hmm." He stuck out a single palm and forced some reiatsu into it, the door froze over within seconds. He simply clenched his fist and crumbled the door.

"No alarm." Ash pointed out.

They walked further in to see a massacre. Bodies, blood and limbs scattered everywhere. Everyone's eyes widened to the most they could.

"Hot damn. The blood is dry." Ash said after he snapped out outta his shock.

"By the looks of things, this didn't happen last night or even last week. It seems like all the Central 46's judgments have been falsified."

"Well spoken Captain Hitsugaya." Everyone turned to the door to see Kira.

Ash stepped up first. "Did you do this?" His voice cold and emotionless.

But Kira didn't respond and just started to shunpo away. All three immediately gave chase.

"Izuru, if you do not answer me right now, things aren't going to end well for you." But Ash's words fell on deaf ears as Kira didn't slow down or respond. "I don't have time for this!" Ash said angrily.

He shunpoed to the right of Kira and punched him square in the face, knocking him off the roof and into a nearby building.

"Wait... do you fee that? Is that... Momo?" Rangiku questioned with a concerned glance at Toshiro.

"Please be safe Rangiku." And with that her disappeared , too fast for her to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed. A favourite will also do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 9:

-Central 46 underground chambers-

Toshiro sped through the chambers following only a small hint of Momo's reiatsu, but when it suddenly disappeared his eyes went wide and he briefly stopped from shock; "Oh shit!" He muttered as he shunpoed even faster.

"Don't tell me..." he whispered to himself as he shunpoed through the doorway that lead to the Purewood Towers and saw Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. "Hey there Hitsugaya, your return was much earlier than expected." Aizen said with a glance at Gin.

"Sorry, seems like Izuru's diversion wasn' good 'nough." Gin said with a smile and a small shrug.

"Where's Hinamori?" Toshiro demanded in a growl, not even caring about the fact the Aizen was alive in front of him.

"Well, where could she be..." Aizen said with a cocky smile.

Toshiro just shunpoed past them and looked down at the bleeding Hinamori at his feet. "Hina...mori.." he said in an almost whisper.

"Too bad, you found her. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you; I suppose I should have ground her to dust so you wouldn't find her." Aizen once again said with a cocky smile.

"Aizen... Ichimaru.." Toshiro growled out as he ground his teeth together. He stood up and looked Aizen directly in the eye. "I'm going to kill you... then you Ichimaru." he growled out angrily.

Aizen just smiled. "Don't use overly strong words Hitsugaya, it'll only make you look weak."he said reaching for his sword.

But Toshiro just smirked coldly, suddenly released so much reiatsu that it completely engulfed his body, broke the entire tower to pieces, shot straight through the roof and into the sky, which had begun to be filled with storm clouds.

-Forest near Sokyoku hill-

"Surprised? Never seen this before, have you? This is a combat technique combining hakuda and kido. This is something I created. Be proud, I just perfected this the other day. You're the first one I've tested it on in an actual battle. After all, it still doesn't even have a name." Soifon stated proudly s her body glowed with white kido and the wind swirling around her, but it all seemed to come from her right arm.

"No, it has a name." Yoruichi said silently; "What did you say?" Soifon asked with a hardening stare.

"It's called Shunko, something I learned after my Father told me about it. It's rather unfortunate... the truth is I didn't want to fight you with this technique." Yoruichi said as she activated her own shunko, making the ground around her break apart, rise into the air and crumble.

"Be careful Soifon, I can't fully control this technique yet either." she continued as she raised and pointed her palm toward the black haired woman.

The flash of light that erupted from Yoruichi's palm would've blinded anyone around to see it.

As the light subsided, it revealed Soifon standing on an untouched piece of ground, unhurt but her Shunko was gone. The ground around her was either badly burned or completely destroyed. "Do you know why I haven't shown you this technique yet?" Yoruichi began as her kido vanished.

She them raised her arm and reactivated it; "Because its much to dangerous." she finished with a slightly sorrowful look towards her old friend.

She was about to attack when she felt a familiar reiatsu fill her senses. "Whoa! Is that Toshiro? When did he get so powerful?" Yoruichi said as her kido disappeared and she took on a shocked expression.

'Captain Hitsugaya. He seems angry.' Soifon thought as both her and the tan woman vanished in a shunpo, completely forgetting their fight.

-Rangiku and Ash-

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled in concern as she gazed upon the pillar of light.

Ash sighed and let his hair fall in front of his eyes. "Looks like the storm came quicker than expected. Quickly lets get to Sokyoku hill!" He commanded and shunpoed away, giving Rangiku no time to question his motives.

-Genryusai, Shunsui and Jushrio-

"Hot damn. That's Toshiro-kun's reiatsu. Impressive." Shunsui stated as he noticed his white haired friends worried expression. "Don't worry Juu, he's got his brother incase things get hairy."

"Enough speaking." Yamamoto commanded with another burst of flames, seemingly uncaring about the sudden drop of temperature around Soul Society.

-Ichigo's group-

"Holy hell! Who is that?!" Ichigo yelled out while being supported by his friends.

Ganju just sighed and shook his head. "That is known as the light side of the Brothers of Destruction." he finished, narrowing his eyes in Toshiro's direction.

-Back at Purewood Towers-

Aizen' eyes had become slightly wide at the sight of Toshiro being surrounded by a large white aura, that had compressed itself from the beam of light that had shot into the sky. He then narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword and unsheathed it just in time to block a side swipe from Toshiro that wouldn't taken his head off. His eyes widen in surprise from the force of Toshiro's swing but changed it to a glare a split second later. Toshiro just stared at Aizen with cold-blooded hatred in his eyes before they flashed fully white for a brief moment.

Hitsugaya then spun around and delivered a kick to Sosuke's midsection, forcing him back a few feet. When he stopped he immediately vanished in a shunpo and appeared to the left of Toshiro with a powerful vertical swing. Toshiro turned in time to block it with an attack of their own, resulting in a powerful shockwave that even forced Gin back a few feet. As they continued to grind their swords again each others, Aizen smirked.

"Not bad Hitsugaya-kun! But not go-." He was cut off as Toshiro threw a punch toward Aizen's face. The power evident by the pure white reiatsu condensed around his fist in a sphere. Though Sosuke dodged the hit to the face, his shoulder and everything behind his wasn't as lucky. After an explosion of energy, it revealed Aizen standing a few meters away from Toshiro with ice covering his left shoulder and ten feet behind him. But despite this injury Aizen just smirked.

"Hado number 33: Red Fire Cannon." Aizen said calmly as he held up a single finger. A giant red beam of light shot towards Toshiro, but instead of dodging or blocking; he simply held up his hand a batted it away as if was a simple fly. He leapt at Aizen and slashed him deeply across the chest. Sosuke stood wide eyed for a before shattering as if mad of glass, which made Toshiro's eye's widen. He felt cold steel against his back and heard a sinister chuckle. He turned around and slashed at the image of Aizen. But just like before, it shattered.

"Having trouble are we?" Aizen's mocking voice echoed throughout the entire room. But as Hitsugaya began flaring his reiatsu a sword tore through his back and out of his chest. " Sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but monsters like you shouldn't be allowed to live and get in the way." he finished with a cocky smirk. Toshiro's eyes went wide as the image of Aizen dissipated in front of him and he began to cough up blood. Aizen retracted his sword, which allowed Toshiro to fall to his hands and knees.

So ends chapter 9 of "Darkness and light." I'm thinking of skipping the Unohana explanation and heading straight to Soykoyu hill. I'm wondering if I should rename the story, if so leave a title in the reviews. Until next time. ** Rebel signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

This fic already has ten chapters. They grow up so fast! As of typing this, have 309 views! Hot damn.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach.

Chapter 10:

As Toshiro laid flat on his face, right on top the very ice he created he couldn't help but feel as though he failed. Failed Leo. Failed Akio. Failed Ash and worst of all he failed Rangiku. Just the very thought of upsetting to woman caused him feel an immense burning feeling inside of him and made him feel like the worst hollow in Hueco Mundo. Not that he would ever publicly admit it but he cared for the woman greatly and would fight the Head Captain twice than to make Matsumoto cry. He really didn't know what made him care about her so much, but whatever it was...it was stronger than his will. Most days he would force himself not to stare at her radiant smile or her beautiful eyes but now the thought of him dying and never seeing her again was hurting worst than any pain he had ever felt. Just the thought of her smiling face was enough to force him to not pass out. In the midst of him standing up he sensed two familiar reiatsu near the entrance.

"I thought my senses were deceiving me. But no you are here Captain Aizen, or should I say perpetrator of high treason Sosuke Aizen." Unohana's ever graceful voice chimed in from the front of her tall lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu.

"How do you do Captain Unohana? I figured that if you came it would be soon, did you know I was here right away?" Aizen asked with his smug look back on his face.

"In Soul Society, the Purewood Towers residence is the one area where no one is allowed no matter what reason. If you went to the trouble of creating such an elaborate corpse figure as to hide yourself, your obvious destination would be the one place in the Seireitei most difficult to be found in, nowhere else but here." she said in her normal tone, but it held some noticeable venom in it.

Aizen merely smiled,"Close, you've deduced well, but made a couple of mistakes; first of all, I didn't come here to hide myself; and secondly, this isn't a corpse figure." he said as a dead ' body' suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Wh-when did he...?" Isane questioned with wide eyes.

"When did I? I've been holding this nearly the entire time; I just haven't decided to show you until this very moment." Aizen said simply.

"What does that...?" Isane began but didn't finish.

"You'll know soon enough." he said already knowing her question. "Here I'll move it, Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu." he said and the ' corpse' suddenly shattered and only his sword remained in his hand. "My zanpaktou, Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is what I like to call absolute hypnosis." he finished with another cocky smirk.

" Hypnosis...? But you said Kyoka Suigetsu is a water type zanpaktou and it uses reflections of fog and water streams to confuse the enemy into attacking each other! Captain Aizen, that's what you said! You even gathered the lieutenants and actually demonstrated it right before our eyes!" Isane yelled, still trying to convince herself that it was true.

"I see, so that was the hypnosis ceremony." Unohana said calmly, but anyone with eyes could see that she was getting angry.

"Precisely, why do you think Kita did not attend?" he asked as he looked over to aforementioned man's brother, whom was struggling to breathe and now glaring fire at Aizen.

"Complete Hypnosis controls all five senses and can make the enemy mistake the appearance, shape, mass, texture, and even scent of an object. In other words, it's possible to make a fly look like a dragon, or a swamp look and smell like a flower garden; and the condition for its use is to show the enemy the moment of its release. Anyone who sees that even once falls completely into hypnosis from that moment and thereafter, everytime I release Kyoka Suigetsu, they become a prisoner of its effect." he continued.

"See it even once...?" Unohana questioned in disbelief.

"It looks like you've realized it; that's right, if you see it even once, you will fall under the spell. Which means those who cannot see it cannot fall under the spell, in other words, from the beginning, Kaname Tosen had been my subordinate." he said as Gin suddenly whipped out a long scroll that began to surround the two.

"Lastly, let me compliment you, although you touched it the longest for your examination, you were superb to sense even the slightest incongruity about my corpse while under complete hypnosis, Retsu Unohana, farewell." he said smiling at said captain.

But before he completely disappeared he glanced over to Toshiro and his eyes went wide when he saw him holding a glowing hand over his chest, "You won't go down easy will you, Hitsugaya?" he asked with one last smile.

Unohana looked at Toshiro with a slightly amazed look on her face; "Find out where their going." Toshiro said simply with heavily narrowed eyes.

Unohana turned to her lieutenant and nodded, "If you don't mind Isane." she asked.

Isane nodded back and began to draw up the symbols for the incantation, Unohana turned back to Toshiro just as he brought his hand down and she was slightly shocked to see he froze his wounds. She walked up to him and was about to release her sword but To came up and put his hand on hers. "Please don't worry about me Retsu-san, finish healing Hinamori first." he said as he straightened out and began walking away as if truly alright.

Unohana stared at him for a few moments but did what he asked anyway; "Bakudo number 58: Kakushi Tsuijaka!" Isane gasped as she realized where it was.

"It's Sokyoku Hill!" both Toshiro and Isane said in unison.

"Very well, immediately locate all captains and lieutenants and relay the message of everything we've learned about Sosuke Aizen and his destination." Unohana commanded as she walked up to Hinamori.

"Yes ma'am!" Isane replied nodding at the command.

"I'm counting on you, as of now, I will begin life-saving measures for Lieutenant Hinamori... what will you do Captain Hit-." but she cut herself off as she realized that Toshiro was gone.

She looks around for a brief moment and then sighed, 'Just be careful Toshiro-kun.' she silently begged as she released her sword and swallowed Hinamori's body.

-Sokyoku Hill-

"It was over once they entered the light." the Head Captain said opening his eyes slightly.

Everyone's eyes were on the three leaving figures, but they all became wide as they felt two extremely strong and angry reiatsus erupt from behind them. "No it's not!" a voice said very darkly, causing everyone's head turn to the source.

They turned to see Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kita glaring at Aizen. One glowing pure white, the other pitch black which spread ten feet in every direction around the pair. "Toshiro... Ash... Yoruichi, Kukaku and Soifon whispered at the same time Rangiku whispered "Captain..."

"I knew you were no good Aizen." Ash said as he and his brother began to walk forward. "Toshiro can you still use reiatsu hardening?" he asked with a glance at said man whom simply nodded.

Soifon and Rangiku stared at both men in awe, concern and shock but took on a curious expression as both raised their right arms in unison. The second they clenched their fist a swift but strong burst of reiatsu erupted. It may have only lasted a split second but that was all it took to completely destroyed to land around them in a ten foot radius. When the light finally died down, it revealed both men standing their with both their arms either a cloudy white or a shiny black. No one even blinked in the time it took Ash and Toshiro to be on either side of the three traitors. At first Aizen seemed to calm himself as he remembered he was safe from the outside world, but as he saw Ash draw back a black fist, he narrowed his eyes in anger, anticipation and slight fear. "Rukuogan!" the boys shouted in unison as their fists hit the beam of light surrounding Aizen. A huge flash of light blinded all observers and ceated a huge explosion.

When the light subsided, the beam that had been surrounding Aizen had shattered to pieces and began to evaporate in mid-air, but the boy's colours were gone as well. Everyone, including the Head Captain's eyes had become as wide as plates. "Impossible! T-there's no way...! That technique couldn't have been that powerful...!" Jushrio said he struggled to regain his composure.

Shunsui just took on a shocked smile; "Those are my nephews!" he said looking at both men in pride.

"I believe that monster is the correct term for both of you. Wouldn't you agree, boys?" Aizen questioned with a smile on his face and a glance at the menos in the garganta. "But I'm afraid that you no longer have enough strength to even stand up next to me...you've wasted far too much energy breaking my escape route...which will be back in about a minute."

His smiled quickly disappeared when he saw Toshiro smirk much more evilly than anyone would consider comfortable and he heard Ash chuckle like a deranged serial killer, "If that's what you think...well you thought wrong." Toshiro said darkly as both he and Ash's colors returned just as deadly as the first.

Aizen's eyes were about to go wide once more when Toshiro shunpoed in front right in front of him and punched him so hard in the stomach that when it collided with Aizen, it created a miniature glacier off the side of the hill. The punch leaving deep freezer burn that covered his abs entirely and caused him to slide back well over forty feet. But before he could regain his footing, Toshiro shunpoed behind and slashed him across the back with Hyorinmaru, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

Both Gin and Tosen's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. "Lord Aizen needs my help." Tosen said as he began unsheathing his sword, but as he got half way he felt something hot on his hand. Ash had grabbed Tosen's arm and snapped his wrist with a loud snapping sound, and threw a powerful punch towards his face. The collision making a powerful shockwave that burned everything in a five foot radius. But before Tosen could recover from the force of the blow, Ash grabbed him by the face and slammed into the ground beneath them.

Gin's eye's were wider than they had ever been and quickly unsheathed Shinso. He pointed at Toshiro just as said man hit Aizen into the hill once more, **"Shoot to ki-."** he didn't get to finish as Ash had grabbed his shoulder and literally threw him well over fifty feet by just flicking his wrist. Just as Gin regained his footing, something grabbed the back of his head and forced him face first into the ground.

Aizen gasped for as he held his badly burned abs; "How can he be this powerful?! How?! I'm more powerful than any of them. He shouldn't be able to beat me! I'm the most powerful!" he exclaimed angrily.

But his eye's became wide as Toshiro spiked his reiatsu to extreme extents, even he began to cringe from it. Everyone on the ground that was lieutenants level or lower fell to their knees barely able to remain conscious. Kukaku was among this group, and even some captains were very close to one knee as well. Those being Soifon, due to her small frame and the injured Captains, Komamura and Byakuya, even Tosen was shaking as though he was a leaf in the wind.

"I-Imposs...ible!" Tosen said as he finally realized that combined with his injuries, this reiatsu might kill him.

'Seriously... when the hell did he get so powerful. His reiatsu is on a completely different level from the other captain's. I have to stop him before he kills somebody!' Yoruichi thought as she watched the lieutenants fall, excluding Matsumoto, who seemed to have developed some kind of resistance to his icy energy.

"Toshiro!" Yoruichi yelled in desperation, but the only response she got was a heavy snowfall.

"Hmm, I am quite surprised Hitsugaya, you over came your fear." Aizen said as he heard Yoruichi's plea.

"Are you trying to say I was scared of you?" Toshiro said with an angry growl as he deactivated his color power.

"Oh no, not in the slightest, but look at all the people scared of you." he said with a smug sneer down at everyone below.

Toshiro looked down and saw everyone struggling to keep themselves standing or even breathing and instantly stopped raising his reiatsu. He looked around at all the terrified faces and his anger quickly left his body. He turned back to Aizen but before he could fully do it he was slashed deeply across the chest.

"You should never take your eyes off of the opponent... I'm surprised you didn't know that." Aizen said mockingly with a snort.

"Toshiro!" Ash yelled as he prepared to shunpo to his brother but was slashed deeply across the back by Tosen. He gritted his teeth in pain but was immediately slashed deeply across the chest by Gin. He stumble in the air slightly before a blade shot straight through his chest, out of his back and into Toshiro's chest.

Gin's sword retracted from their chests but Aizen gave Toshiro another slash across the chest for good measure. Just then the menos reached down and picked up the three traitors. "Goodbye shinigami, ryoka boy. Ash, Toshiro... I hope you survive, it'll be to easy otherwise." Aizen said with a smirk as they disappeared.

Ash started to puke blood as he began falling right over the Seireitei. Toshiro started to cough up blood as the ice covering his wounds shattered, causing him to bleed more. "Captain!" "Toshiro!" Yoruichi and Rangiku yelled as the rushed over to catch him. "Ash!" Soifon and Kukaku yelled as the began rushing towards him.

Yoruichi and Rangiku were fast enough to catch Toshiro, but Soifon and Kukaku weren't as quick.


	11. Chapter 11

This is where the story gets original and slightly more funny. If it sucks, you can tell me where I need to improve.

Chapter 11:

As Ash fell, he couldn't help but feel as though he saw Aizen's betrayal coming. He never trusted man enough to even show him his shikai's ability, not that alot of people knew anyway. Everyone just thought that Kuro Enkei just controlled black fire, though they were right in that regard; it's what the fire did that really made him deadly. 'Damn. I know this won't kill me but, it's going to hurt. Badly. But hey with Aizen gone... I might finally be a captain.' He thought with a smirk as he passed out.

"Ash!" Soifon yelled in desperation as she saw him nearing the ground below, hoping that anything, **anything, **would catch him. But nothing did and upon impact Ash completely destroyed a three story building and even created a large mushroom cloud. Kukaku just stared on in horror as the rest of the building collapsed on her long-time friend.

The pair of them shunpoed down to him at speeds that would put Yoruichi to shame and were by the wreckage in mere moments. They started frantically digging through the rubble to, at the very least, save him from suffocation.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed as she almost furiously shook Toshiro's right arm in hopes of waking him up. Yoruichi was furiously shaking his right and was on the brink of slapping the injured prodigy, though in the back of her mind she knew even that wouldn't awake him. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya if you do not wake up right now, I am transferring to another division!" Rangiku angrily demanded as her eyes were dangerously close to spilling hot tears all over her and her captain. But when Toshiro didn't even flinch, a single tear escaped her eyes, travelled down her face but was stopped by something warm when they arrived at her cheek.

Grey eyes widened as teal ones stared back with a look of firm disproval. Toshiro weakly shook his head and gave a small smirk before passing out once more. Rangiku's eyes widened extremely and she gave a wide smile before picking up her captain and shunpoing to the fourth, Yoruichi not far behind.

Soifon and Kukaku had given up on trying to dig Ash out and reverted to using kido to destroy anything and everything that seemed to be even remotely close to be covering their injured friend. Just the thought of Ash bleeding to death was enough to push each woman to the very limits of their reiatsus and Soifon was on the brink of using her shikai when they saw a small hint of messy black hair.

"There he is!" Kukaku pointed out as she used her fake arm to destroy the last boulder covering Ash. Her eyes widened as she saw just hope beat-up he was, his chest and back were completely covered in blood and he was covered in various cuts and bruises from head to toe. Had Kukaku been a lesser woman she would have started screaming for help and probably would've cried. But neither her nor Soifon were the crying type, so they just quickly picked him him up and shunpoed to the fourth. Though they had emotionless expressions inside they were hurting to see such a powerful man so powerless.

-At the Fourth Division-

When they arrived, they immediately saw Rangiku and Yoruichi sitting in the waiting room and their expressions immediately change to a half shocked, half sad one upon seeing Ash's current state. Kukaku wasted no time in finding a member of the fourth and making sure that Ash didn't die. Soifon however was with Rangiku and Yoruichi in the waiting room, looking for all the world to see, like a saddened little girl. It was quite rare for the second division captain to show any emotion whatsoever but for her to look so... desperate was as rare as Kenpachi using bankai.

Kukaku came back from the operating area with a very annoyed look on her face."We have to leave. The nurses say our reiatsus is messing up their healing or some crap like that." she said angrily, glaring at anything in the Fourth that happened to move.

Reluctantly all woman decided to wait in the Second division office until further notice. When the got there Soifon immediately threw Omeada out of the office and locked the door.

Rangiku once again let her curiosity get the best of her and asked the million dollar question. "So Yoruichi-san, Kukaku-san how do you two know my captain and Lieutenant Kita?" she asked glancing at each woman with a raised brow. Both woman looked at each other and smirked in amusement.

"Well..." Yoruichi began while looking up; "I first met Toshiro in the academy after the kido class, he was walking out with a scowl on his face, mumbling something about meeting someone by a tree. So me being me, followed him and there sitting under the was Ash. They just kinda sat there talking for a while, until Ash saw me. I walked over and introduced myself and Ash asked if I could teach him how to suppress his reiatsu, of course I agreed because I thought he was cute." she continued with a giggle and a glance at Soifon; "Anyway after a few days, I took them to meet Kisuke and Tessai and, though Toshiro thought Kisuke was annoying, it wasn't enough to stop him from eating lunch with us." she finished with a wide smile. She looked over to Kukaku and signalled her to speak, which she did.

"My story wasn't anything special. Yoruichi just brought them over one day and poof... we became friends." Kukaku said with a straight face.

"Kukaku..." Yoruichi said in a disapproving tone. After a long stare off, Kukaku sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." she raised her real arm dismissively. "At first I was terrified of both of them, but this was before I meet them in person. The stories I heard from around the academy were enough to even scare Kiaen. When I met them in real life however, I almost got lost in their eyes. I mean really, look at them! They're like their elements!" she exclaimed with a dreamy expression.

"But yeah. They promised me that they would get us back in Soul Society, no matter what it would take... and i believe them." Yoruichi finished with a sad smile.

The girls just continued to talk about to two boys well into the night. Yoruichi said she would stay with Kukaku and as Rangiku was leaving, she got the shock of her afterlife.

"Goodbye Captain Soifon." she said politely, with a light bow.

"You can just call me Soifon. But only off duty." Soifon responded with her normal blank expression.

-Two days later-

Kukaku, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soifon were sitting inside of the Second Division office until a nurse from the Fourth came.

"Excuse me. Lieutenant Kita and Captain Hitsugaya have awoken." Before the woman had even finished breathing, all four other women had shunpoed past her, almost knocking her over.

They arrived at the Fourth to see Toshiro being propped up by a series of pillow and Ash sitting in the chair next to his bed. But before Ash could turn around to see who entered the room, he was promptly slapped twice on either of his cheeks.

"Soi, Kuu-chan what the HELL?!" Ash yelled as he rubbed his red cheeks again.

"Don't 'What the hell' me!" Kukaku yelled back. "Do you know how much you had us worrying about your stupid ass!" she yelled , but everyone in the room could tell she was very happy that Ash was awake. "You're lucky I don't hit you harder!"

Rangiku and Yoruichi were hugging either side of Toshiro's body and squealing something that sounded like, 'We were worried', or 'Sorry about the paperwork.' Toshiro had looked over to his brother for some kind of support but only saw that Ash was cowering in the corner, receiving angry glares from Kukaku and Soifon. The latter of whom had just hit him again.

The group had heard someone clear their throat at the door and turned to investigate. What the found was Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana standing there with knowing expressions.

"The Head Captain wishes to see you. Toshiro and Ash, lets go."

-First Division-

"Yes Grandpa?" Ash said respectively.

"Why are you harbouring a wanted criminal?!" Yamamoto suddenly screamed.

Both men eye's widened. "Criminal? Who exactly?" Toshiro asked cautiously.

"Don't play coy! Yoruichi Shihoin!" Yamamoto yelled once more, this time raising his reiatsu as if challenging the two. Both boys noticed this and raised their respective reiatsus on instinct.

"She is not a criminal! I'll prove it to you." Toshiro yelled back.

"If we beat you in a fight Grandpa,... you have to let her, Kisuke and Tessai back into Soul Society." He finished with a side glance to his brother, whom simply smirked. Yamamoto actually started to chuckle, the first time he did so in well over a thousand years. "Ha! You boys beat me?! I'll admit even by captains' standards your very impressive. But why, exactly do you think I remained Head Captain for two thousand years? I'd because no man nor team had been enough to defeat me. So I accept your challenge!" he finished by flaring his reiatsu. The boys responded with spikes of their own. 'Good. They have enough strength, determination and courage to replace me. When I finally die,... Siereitei will be in good hands.' Yamamoto thought with an invisible smirk.

\- Back at the Fourth-

The three senior Captains eyes widened tremendously as everyone in Soul Society, and the world of the living felt that reiatsu spike but only those three knew what it meant.

"Well I'll be..." Shunsui said with an amused grin. "Well I hope you know what your doing boys." Jushrio couldn't help but nod.

"Wait why are they doing that?" Kukaku asked after seeing Shunsui's grin.

"Your friends just challenged Yama-jiji to a fight... and he accepted." Unohana said with a somewhat concerned look.

Several things happened after that. Rangiku's jaw hit the floor, Yoruichi's mind went blank, Kukaku swore very loudly, but Soifon beat them all.

She blacked out.

Wow Yama vs The monster duo next. Will Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi be allowed back into Soul Society? Will Ash finally become a captain? Find out next time.


	12. Chapter 12

At the time of typing this, the story has 434 views. Hot damn I didn't expect that. :)! Time for Yamamoto vs Toshiro and Ash to the theme of Lux Aeterna.

Chapter 12:

-One week later-

After the boys challenged Yamamoto, word quickly spread throughout the Seireitei and even Kisuke Urahara had heard about it. When he did he couldn't help but smile at the fact that two boys...men he met a hundred years ago are still trying to keep their promises. Yamamoto had decided to host their battle in an abandoned district in the Rukongai, as well as put up a forbidden kido barrier just to contain the imminent destruction. He was well aware of exactly how powerful the boys were but couldn't imagine what he would do if he was forced to use bankai. He was also very curious as to what Ash's shikai did; as no one he asked knew either.

Everyone in Soul Society and even the ryoka boy had been at the fight scene long before it actually began most likely placing bets. Shunsui himself had placed two thousand yen on Yama-jiji. He knew the boys were strong but not even he and Ukitake could as much as cut the Head Captain. Rangiku had placed one month salary on Ash and Toshiro, Soifon had placed an entire years worth, while Yoruichi and Kukaku had made silent bets to one another, proclaiming that if Toshiro and Ash win they must reveal an embarrassing secret.

As Yamamoto and his two opponents began approaching the vacated area more and more shinigami came flooding in. So much so that Ichigo found it hard to even breath.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, spiking some of his reiatsu to make space for him, Rukia and Renji. "All these people just to see a stupid fight?!" exclaimed angrily.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she hit him upside the head with her sheathed katana. " This isn't just a stupid fight! This is a battle between Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kita to decide whether Urahara and Shihoin-san get to stay in the Seireitei. So some respect!" she said with another hit towards Ichigo's head.

"Ow midget! So it's a fight between Gramps, a captain and someone Renji's level? Who would want to see that?" he finished looking at the red head in question.

Renji's eyes narrowed slightly; "What do you mean, 'My level'?" Renji questioned with a glare. "I meant that don't all lieutenants have the same amount of power?" Ichigo questioned with a confused glance.

"Well normally,... but Lieutenant Kita isn't a normal lieutenant. He has... you know what? I'll just let you watch the fight." Rukia said with a heavy sigh. She ignored Kurosaki's complaints and found and took her seat. 'This is gonna be one hell of a fight.' she though with a light sigh.

Yamamoto and the two men shunpoed in the centre of a now filled arena. With one look at the healing section he gave Unohana a quick nod. She nodded in response and her, Jushrio, Shunsui and the entire Kido corps erected a golden yellow barrier that spanned two hundred meters by two hundred meters. In the very centre of it Yamamoto spoke loud and clear.

"This fight is between Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Kita and myself. It will be decided when either party cannot fight anymore. This is to determine whether or not to pardon Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara." he said taking off his haori and handing it to his lieutenant. Yamamoto then opened his shirt to reveal his heavily scared, yet muscular body. Toshiro took off his haori and gave it to his lieutenant also but whispered something in her ear as she left the barrier.

"Are you boys ready?" His voice was slow and strong. His own beastly reiatsu swirling around him like a stationary fireball. Both Toshiro and Ash nodded, each having their respective reiatsus shoot in the sky like eternal beacons.

Yamamoto wasted no time in beginning the fight, him immediately shunpoing to his 'grandson' with a fiery fist aimed straight for Ash's head. He quickly side stepped and threw a kick towards Yamamoto's stomach but only to have it blocked by a swift palm. Toshiro took this moment to throw a punch towards Yamamoto's side only for Yama-jiji to shunpo away at the last moment. He jumped forward once more, this time aiming at the white haired captain. When he got within a few inches however he quickly shunpoed behind Toshiro, whom had remained still this entire time. Yamamoto's punch came quick and deadly, creating a massive fireball upon impact. The entire crowd gasped and all eagerly waited to see the results. What they found had shocked everyone except Retsu, Jushrio, Shunsui, Toshiro and the Head Captain; whose eyes seem to narrow slightly.

Ash had caught Yamamoto's punch with only minor burns to his uniform. He tightened his grip on Yamamoto's hand and sent a sweeping kick towards his legs. Though Yama-jiji jumped over the attack he fell right into they're trap; not being able to avoid Toshiro's axe kick. The blow had created a shockwave so large that the people outside the barrier could feel it. The whole crowd was once again stunned by the fact that they not only managed to block Yamamoto's attack with relative ease, but also managed to strike the legendary man. They all held their collective breaths as the smoke cleared.

Yamamoto stood in the crater proudly with only a minor cut on his back. 'Hmm. They work great as a team. They actually managed to hit me, which in itself is a remarkable feat. But for Kita to have blocked my attack so easily... I must stop playing around.' Yamamoto spiked his reiatsu for a brief second and shunpoed far faster than anybody ever saw. Even Jushrio and Shunsui's eyes were wide as they didn't know their master was that fast. Before anyone had even blinked, Yamamoto and kicked Ash in the stomach, causing him to fly into several buildings and cough up a good amount of blood in the process. Toshiro's eyes widened considerably and before he could move, he was punched in the cheek and was sent flying to the opposite side of the area.

The crowd's eyes were fully wide; some being shock, some concerned and some nervous. The concerned ones primarily belonging to the three elder captains, Soifon, Kukaku, Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Did I hit you boys to hard?" Yamamoto questioned smugly. His response was a slight shift in the atmosphere and with no time to react, he was kicked in the side of the head by Ash. Said man now wearing a smirk and a few scraps.

"Not bad, but its gonna take way more than that to take me down Granpa." his tone emotionless.

Before Yamamoto could regain his footing he was kicked very hard in the back, sending him back in Ash's direction. " Couldn't say it better myself brother." Toshiro said as he ignored his bruised cheek. Ash shunpoed over the the flying Yamamoto and kicked him upwards, Toshiro shunpoed in the air and turned his arm the cloudy white color and punched Yamamoto in the stomach, sending him shooting towards the floor. His impact creating a crater that was thirty feet wide and ten feet deep.

The crowd had stared on in abject shock, no one so much as breathing as Yamamoto hit the floor. Shunsui and Jushrio knew the boys were powerful but this... this is just unbelievable. Soifon, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Kukaku looked like they might pass out from shock because like the two before them, they knew the boys were powerful but...damn.

The smoke quickly disappeared as Yamamoto's reiatsu erupted to extreme extents and he slowly drew his sword. "Well boys, your much more powerful than you let on. You've earned the right to see me fight seriously." Yamamoto said as his body was engulfed in flames.

**"Reduce All creation to Ash. Ryujin Jakka." **Yamamoto's blade is engulfed in flames. A blazing firestorm erupted around him and even made a crack in the barrier. He raised his sword high in the air and gave each boy a hard stare. "Taimatsu." He swung his sword with amazing power and speed and produced a large wave of fire that shot forward towards the two boys, destroying and burning everything in its path. Both men's eyes were wide and when they attempted to shunpo away, they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turn to see Yamamoto holding then in place with an invisible smirk on his features. The wave of fire made a massive explosion and blinded everyone around to see it.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled on concern. Soifon looked as though she would pass out along with Kukaku, while Yoruichi just stared on in disbelief.

"Toshiro-kun, Ash-chan!" Ukitake yelled as he waited impatiently for the smoke to clear.

Yamamoto shunpoed to the other side of the barrier and did nothing but wait. 'I know that's not even close to enough to kill them, but i know for a fact that they felt that.' he thought as he feel the air grow cold.

"**Reign over the frosted Heavens. Hyorinmaru!" **A large dragon made of ice, water and reiatsu shot from the top of the flames, circled in the air and shot straight back down in the fire, extinguishing it on impact. Ash and Toshiro stood there, the latter having his sword in the air, covered in a few burns varying down their bodies. The dragon returned to Toshiro's sword and Ash stepped forward.

"Well Grandpa, do you want to know why they call me a monster? It's because of Kuro Enkei's ability." He took a slight pause to look at the audience. He stopped on Soifon then his gaze travelled to Kukaku. Everyone in the crowd had either nervous or expecting facial expressions. "Allow me to demonstrate." His reiatsu exploded around him, made more cracks in the barrier and badly burned the ground beneath him. "**Bring them into darkness. Kuro Enkei!" **

He got into a sprinting position and stared at Yamamoto with narrowed eyes. He shunpoed right behind Yamamoto; shocking the legend himself with his incredible speed. No one in the crowd, except the senior captains had even seen him move; and even they barley saw a thing.

Ash brought down a powerful swing, waiting for Yamamoto to block it, which he did and filled the barrier with a combination of orange and black fire. So much so that Toshiro had to create an ice dome around himself to avoid being burned to a crisp. As the flames continued to burn Yamamoto's suddenly went out, shocking everyone but Toshiro.

"W-what? How did he stop The Head Captain's flames?" Kukaku asked with bewilderment filling her voice. She looked around at everyone and saw that they were two shocked to think.

"What have you done boy?" Yamamoto asked the question everyone had on their minds.

Ash merely smirked. "Kuro Enkei uses her darkness to block the connection between zanpaktou and wielder. In other words, my ability is to neutralize other zanpaktous." He finished regaining his blank expression. Everyone's eyes had widened tremendously and before they could think Yamamoto had held up a single fist to Ash's body.

"Ikkotsu!" he exclaimed as a large 'x' shape fire blast erupted from his fist and straight through Ash's chest and out through his back.

"Brother!" Toshiro yelled as he saw Ash cough up some blood. "Take off the seal!" he demanded with concern completely filling his voice. Ash raised his arm towards his chest and attempted to pull down his shirt but was unsuccessful as he passed out from the pain. "Brother! Damn it!" Toshiro swore as he pulled a snowflake shaped pendant out of his shirt and without any hesitation; pulled it off.

The resulting reiatsu burst was enough to completely destroy the barrier and create a large blizzard, blinding everyone with its harsh snowfall. 'I have to make this quick.' Toshiro thought as he looked at his unconscious brother. With speeds almost as fast as teleportation, Toshiro appeared in front of the Head Captain and poked him in each pressure point on his body; temporarily paralyzing him. "There we won! Now can we please get my brother some medical attention?!" he demanded angrily.

Yamamoto was shocked beyond belief. To think that he was fighting seriously, but the boys were toying with him, was enough for Yamamoto to admit defeat. Everyone in the crowd was speechless. No one, moved, blinked, or even breath in the time it took for Toshiro to defeat Yamamoto.

-Later that day, Tenth Division-

Toshiro arrived back at his office with bandages covering his chest and most of his left arm. He found Rangiku, Soifon, Yoruichi and Kukaku all sitting on his office couch talking but fell silent as he entered the room.

"Yoruichi Shihoin... you are pardoned by the Head Captain and can be allowed to stay in Soul Society." he spoke in a formal tone.

"How's Ash?!" Soifon and Kukaku yelled in unison, completely ignoring his previous statement.

"Kukaku Shiba, as per request of Ash, you can stay in the Seireitei as well. He also requested that you become the lieutenant of the fifth division." he continued with a slight smirk.

Kukaku raised a brow. "Why does he want me to be the Fifth's lieutenant?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Because he won't be able to run it without one."


	13. Chapter 13

Whoo! Views at 559! Review if you enjoyed.

**Disclaimer: **A fifteen year old can't own Bleach.

Chapter 13:

-With Yamamoto-

After the fight between the three powerful shinigami, Yamamoto had went on with his daily life and for the first time in two hundred years he went to the Fourth. It was almost scary to see the Head Captain walking to Unohana's office in the middle of the day, seeing that he already had his torso and most of his arms covered in bandages from the previous day.

"Hello Head Captain. What can I do for you today?" Unohana's graceful voice rang from behind her desk. Despite her respectful tone, she was very upset with Yamamoto for using one of the forbidden and forgotten hakuda techniques on one of her 'sons'.

"Yes Retsu. Is Kita awake?" he said in a slightly softer tone than usual.

"As a matter of fact, he is. Follow me." she said with a gesture into the main healing facilities. They walked in total silence until they arrived at Ash's room. "Here he is. Please don't take to long, he needs rest." she asked in an all too polite voice. Yamamoto may have been one of the strongest shinigami ever, but he was not foolish enough to upset Retsu Unohana. He gave a quick nod as Retsu slid open the door to reveal Ash sitting in his bed staring out of the window completely oblivious to anything around him with a group of female shinigami standing next to his bed with blushes on their face and dreamy expressions.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" Unohana asked still holding her creepy expression. The girls quickly turned around and gave low bows, quickly screaming out apologies. They left however before they could give a reason as to why they were there in the first place. "Ash-kun. You have a visitor." she announced giving said man a genuine smile.

He turned at the two oldest shinigami and gave Retsu a smile he only reserved for her. Normally it was quite rare for him to smile but he almost always did it around Unohana, because she was very motherly towards him and his brother. "Thank you Retsu-san. Hello Grandpa." he greeted both Captains, regaining his blank expression.

"Lieutenant Kita. You are needed tonight at the next captains meeting." Yamamoto said with a hard stare, getting right to business. Ash narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded nonetheless.

"Hai. Is that all Head Captain?" he questioned casually. He didn't expect for Yamamoto to actually say yes.

"Yes boy. Yesterday Captain Hitsugaya spoke of a seal you and he apparently wear. Does it supress your reiatsu?" Ash looked at him with intense eyes but nodded. "How much?" Yamamoto finished with a almost suspicious glare right into Ash's eyes. Most shinigami would've been terrified right now, but Ash didn't even bat an eye and continued to stare at his 'grandpa' in indifference.

"Enough." Ash replied with a shrug, which only seem to raise Yamamoto's suspicion further. Retsu noticed that the room had got alot hotter and the air alot thicker.

"Ok Head Captain visiting hours are over." Unohana quickly interjected before Yamamoto could reply. He gave her a very hard stare to which she returned. After a few minutes, Yamamoto left without a word and Unohana turned to the bandaged lieutenant. "So Ash-kun. How much _does _it supress?" she questioned with a curious glace but it changed to slightly shocked one as Ash smirked and told her the number.

-Later that night, First Division-

Ash shunpoed away from the Fourth and arrived at the First's meeting halls and waited at the door for a brief moment. 'I wonder if Kukaku accepted my offer.'

He walked in and immediately all eyes were on him. He scanned the room for a brief second and saw that Soifon was glaring at him.

"You're here!" Yamamoto's sounded a bit angry. "We can finally take the vote." he finished staring around the room. "But before we do... Enter!" he suddenly shouted. Everyone turned toward the door to see Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku standing by the door wearing shinigami uniforms. "As per our deal, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara have been pardoned and allowed back into the Gotei 13." Yamamoto stated in a slightly defeated voice.

Each Captain besides Kurosutchi had given a nod in approval. The three walked forward and knelt in front of Yamamoto, whispering a quick 'hai'.

"From what I've been told Tessai Tsukabishi has returned to the Kido Corps and has regained his leadership. As for you two, the voting shall begin now. What shall it be, give them back their Capacity or not?" Yamamoto asked with a notable edge in his voice.

"Why don't we just make them Co-Captains with the current ones?" Ash spoke from behind Ukitake. "We could use them seeing that the Research and Development team could use some help."

"My division doesn't need assistance you ignorant boy!" Mayuri yelled with a disgusted glare towards the Thirteenth's lieutenant. Jushrio had turned around to find an empty spot.

"You're lucky I don't kill you myself." he whispered into Mayuri's ear. "So shut your mouth and know you're place." he finished as he shunpoed back to his captain.

"Enough!" Yamamoto yelled. " Who votes on co-captaincy?" he asked with a glace around the room. Almost all hands rose immediately, leaving only Kurosutchi against all the other Captains. "It's unanimous. The Second and Twelfth Divisions with be in co-captaincy! Now take your spots away we take care of the second matter!" he commanded, as both new captains took their spots next to their new partners. "Lieutenant Kita step forward." The man did as told. "Do you accept the role as Captain of the Fifth division with Kukaku Shiba as your lieutenant?" He questioned in a dead serious tone.

"Hai, Head Captain Yamamoto." Both Ash and Kukaku replied in unison.

"Come and accept your haori and badge Captain and Lieutenant."

-At Ash and Toshiro's home-

Toshiro, Rangiku, Soifon, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ash sat in their living room sharing a few drinks.

"Oh yeah, Ash I forgot to tell you something." Kukaku said with her thumb and index finger on her chin. "Oh yeah." she said as she punched Ash in the face. Soifon took this moment to hit Ash over the head with her sheathed katana.

"Soi, Kuu-chan! What did i do?!" Ash shrieked as he rubbed the developing bump on his head.

"You almost freaking died! That's what!" Soifon yelled. "And didn't even visit us when you got outta the Fourth!" she continued.

"What the hell?! Why do you care so much? Everytime I get hurt, you two hit me. Why?! I know you two care about me but damn!" Ash retorted with a raised brow.

"If we don't watch you, who will?!" Kukaku yelled back. "You know I love you like a brother and hence I'll treat you like one!" she finished with a growl.

"Ok Kukaku, Soifon what's your reason?" Yoruichi asked suggestively. Soifon blushed redder than a tomato and looked away with a huff. Everyone except Ash and Soifon had burst into laughter, even Toshiro cracked a chuckle.

"Wow Ash-kun. You may have good eyes but you really are blind aren't you?" Rangiku asked with a giggle.

Ash smirked. "I'm blind? I know who you have a crush on ya know?" he questioned smugly. He then shunpoed behind Rangiku and whispered something in her ear that cause her to turn fully pink.

"How did you know?!" she questioned nervously. Ash just shrugged. Everyone raised their collective brow and stared at the pair.

"Anyway... I would honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for getting us back in to Gotei." Kisuke said with a smile. Toshiro just shrugged. "No problem." " Wait before I forget, why do you two wear reiatsu limiters?" Kisuke asked as everyone turned to the boys with a curious glance.

"We just do." Ash said with a shrug. "Oh and Kisuke... I saw Kageroza and his plans are beginning." He stated as he, Toshiro and Kisuke all narrowed their eyes heavily.


	14. Chapter 14

The views just get higher! 610! Enjoy this installment of **Frosted Fire!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

Chapter 14:

-Later that night, Boys House-

Ash woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink for his randomly dried throat. He walked out of his room and looked down the hall to see Toshiro's door was still close. He went down stairs and heard a rustling sound seemingly by the front door. Ash wasted no time in completely concealing all of his monstrous reiatsu and getting into crouching position. He quietly stalked towards the door and opened it without a sound. What he saw shocked him slightly.

He saw Toshiro standing in the moon light glaring at him with a malicious smirk on his face. 'What? I could've sworn I sensed him in his room? Wa-' he was cut off mid thought as he had to backflip away from 'Toshiro's' attempt to take his head off but he wasn't fast enough and got a small cut on his cheek. He also noticed mid flip that his brother's eyes were producing a lighting like aura.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned with warning evident in his voice.

"Kagerosa sent me to eliminate you. He sees you as a threat to his plans." Toshiro said in a mocking tone as he took a fighting stance.

"Let me guess. He wants to destroy/ take over Soul Society." Ash replied with a cold and deadly tone as he too took a fighting stance.

"Haha brother you always were one to perceive things quicker than others." Toshiro said, widening his malicious smirk and jumping at Ash with his sword ready to go through his heart. Ash shunpoed behind ' Toshiro' and grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a nearby building. The real Toshiro, hearing the destruction quickly awoke and ran down stairs; sword ready. He arrived out side to see Ash glaring at the rubble.

"Brother! What happened?" He yelled out in an urgent tone gaining Ash's attention. Ash turned to look at him, staring deeply into his eyes and seemed to sigh in relief.

"Another storm is coming." was his simple reply.

-The next morning, First Division-

"Why are we here so early? You people are halting my research!" Mayuri said, very annoyed about the sudden meeting call.

"That's what we are waiting for." Yamamoto's old voice sounded as he entered the hall. "Captain Kita has come to me simply saying this meeting is of grave importance. You may speak now Kita." he finished with a nod in said Captain's direction.

"I fear the Gotei 13 is at risk of destruction. Last night I fought a clone of Captain Hitsugaya outside of our house and he told me that I'm seen as a threat to Kagerosa's plan to take over Soul Society." Ash stated in a deadly serious tone. "Captain Urahara can you please explain who Kagerosa is and what is a regai."

Kisuke nodded with heavily narrowed eyes. "Kagerosa Inaba was a former member of the Twelfth Division before a mysterious disappearance around the same time Project Spearhead was terminated by Central 46. He was thought to be dead up until around fifty years ago when Captain Hitsugaya reported to Kurosutchi of a strange green and yellow haired man lurking in the dangai." Kisuke said as everyone turned a suspicious eye towards Mayuri.

"Why wasn't I notified Kurosutchi?" Yamamoto asked with an annoyed and suspicious tone.

"Sorry Head Captain, but this is very urgent new." Kisuke quickly interjected. "According to Ash's theory, Kagerosa must've been hiding in the Dangai and made Regai. Regai are basically mod-souls created by reiatsu." Kisuke finished.

"So they're clones?" Shunsui asked with a raised brow, to which Kisuke nodded.

"His plans are to take over Soul Society but his reasons for doing so are unknown." Ash stated regaining his regular blank expression. "Before either of you ask; you can tell the difference by looking into their eyes. It gives off a lighting like aura. And I believe they have a regai for everyone except Co-captains Shihoin and Urahara, and the Head Captain. Seeing that the former were absent and the Head Captain is almost never needs to fight. The scariest part was that I didn't even sense the regai at all." He finished to which he and everyone narrowed their eyes heavily.

"This is an urgent matter indeed. Gotei 13 be on high alert! Always keep your guard up! We are dealing with a very dangerous enemy! Co-captains Soifon and Shihoin patrol the area. Everyone lock down your divisions." Yamamoto commanded as each and every captain shunpoed out of the meeting hall.

-Tenth Division-

"Sooo Captain. What was the meeting about?" Rangiku's ever cheerful voice greeted Toshiro from the couch.

Toshiro contemplated for a brief moment weather or not he should scold her for not doing her paperwork but decided to just tell her the current situation and his concerns on the matter.

"Oh... So you're scared of fighting yourself?" Rangiku questioned, slightly shocked that her captain was actually afraid of something.

Toshiro just sighed; "No Rangiku I'm not afraid of fighting myself, my fear is anyone fighting Ash. His shikai's ability is just plain unfair." Toshiro said with a humourless chuckle. "I would prefer that he fight himself but..."

"Why are you so unsure Captain? Is Captain Kita really that powerful?" she asked, almost sounding desperate.

"Lets just pray that they don't use his bankai."

-Fifth Division-

Ash and Kukaku were standing by the koi pond located just behind the Fifth's main office. Once Ash had gotten back from the meeting he immediately informed his lieutenant of the current situation and warned her that if she sees any captains regais to run as fast as possible.

"I really feel bad for the person to run into your regai." Kukaku said jokingly to try and lighten the mood.

"My regai is the least of my worries. It's Toshiro's I'm worried about." he said in a serious tone. Kukaku raised a brow and was about to question him, until Ash cut her off by predicting her question; "Toshiro is not an average captain, by not just because of his strength. It's his intelligence that's truly his unfair advantage." he said with an almost prideful smirk in his brother's general direction.

"So you're saying that you're scared of Toshiro?" Kukaku asked in a teasing tone. Ash just smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not. If he uses his bankai however... I don't know." He finished trying to sound mysterious but failing miserably.

-That night, boys house-

Ever since Kukaku, Kisuke and Yoruichi joined the Gotei 13, it seemed that they were at the boys house, not that either of them minded. Ash noticed that Soifon kept stealing looks at him, with a strange look in her eyes but often chose to ignore it because people often changed the subject right before he asked. Currently the women had kicked the men out of the living room so they could have their girl talk.

Neither Toshiro nor his brother were really ones to eavesdrop but right now Toshiro thanked anyone who was listening that he, Ash and Kisuke had good stealth skills.

"Soo... Ran-chan, any men caught your eye yet?" Yoruichi's drunken voice rang from across the table. Rangiku had blushed bright red as Soifon and Kukaku burst into boisterous laughter. "Wait, wait, wait ... Let me guess." Yoruichi exclaimed waving her finger in the air. "He's taller than yoooou, he has pretty eyeeees and he, he has white haaair!" she randomly yelled and almost looked at the hiding men.

Rangiku just smiled widely. "Sooooo what if I-i *small burp* like my captain? What's nat ta like?" she said as she swayed slightly.

Toshiro had heard this loud and clear and almost fell over. 'She likes me. Probably just as a friend or a sibling.' He noticed Ash and Kisuke staring at him with wide smirks on their faces. "Shut up." He said with a slight blush on his face. It was at this moment that Toshiro noticed that it was raining and sighed deeply.

"Now it's Soi'sssss turn! Has any men look good to you?" Kukaku said suggestively and now Soifon blushed bright pink but before she could say anything Rangiku raised her hand.

"Ohhh! I know, I know! She likes Captain Kita!" Rangiku yelled as Ash froze.

"W-what?!" Soifon yelled as she went from pink to red.

"Don't worry Soifon! It's no shame in liking him." Kukaku stated with a thumbs up and a dopey smile. "As a matter of fact, I know alot of girls who would want to get a piece of those two."

Almost immediately Soifon and Rangiku sobered up and glared at Kukaku. "Who?" they said in unison with malicious intent dripping from their voices. Kukaku and Yoruichi just laughed even louder.

Ash stood there frozen, both physically and mentally as Toshiro stared at him with a smug smirk. A few minutes had past before the men realized that all noises from downstairs had stopped, they took a quick peak and saw that the woman had passed out.

Sighing heavily all three men had arranged that Soifon sleep in Ash's room, Rangiku in Toshiro's and Kukaku and Yoruichi in the guest room as the men cleaned and slept in the living room.

Next Chapter is going to be shocking. **Rebel signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to XxMomomunchyxX, Hylla and aRandomPeople for reviewing. :) You're awesome people! Currently the views are 696!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 15:

Rangiku woke up feeling relatively good the next morning dispite the pounding migraine she had. After a brief scan of her surroundings, she noticed that she was not home or even in the office but in her Captain's house, in his room... his _bed!_ Rangiku quickly tried to recap the events of last night and became bright pink as she realized that she actually confessed she liked her captain. He may or may not have thought she was serious seeing that she couldn't tell the difference between a cactus and a light bulb last night. She just hoped that he didn't. That wasn't the way she intended to tell him.

Getting tired of sitting in one spot, Rangiku decided to go downstairs to see if anyone was still home. As soon as she opened Toshiro's room, she was hit by the amazing scent of breakfast, smiled very widely and almost ran downstairs. She saw Kukaku, Yoruichi, Soifon and Kisuke sitting at a table with the two house owners no where to be seen.

"Good morning everyone." she said with a kind of low voice, seeing that not only her had a hangover. She took a place at the table and looked around. "What are we waiting for?" she asked with a curious glance towards the kitchen.

"The boys just told us to wait here until breakfast is done." Yoruichi sais with a shrug. She heard Ash yell something before bringing out a huge plate of pancakes and waffles. Everyone's mouth almost fell open at the sight. Before Ash could reach the table, Toshiro came from behind him holding a large saucer of bacon and holding seven cups of orange juice. Now everyone's mouth fell open, Kisuke even started crying tears of joy, babbling something about the best friends ever.

"Eat up." Ash said simply as he set down the food. Everyone turned to look at him with confused eyes. "What? It's time for breakfast and you're guests in our home, so why not?" he finished with a dismissive wave.

Kukaku wasted no time and immediately grabbed a pancake. "Oh my goodness! This is fantastic! I didn't know you boys could cook!" she said, almost finishing the pancakes in one bite. Toshiro shrugged. "You never asked." Breakfast was mostly eaten in silence until Kisuke decided to make things awkward for everyone.

"So girls... what did you talk about last night?" He asked with a mysterious grin. Almost everyone at the table froze, Ash almost even fell over.

"Oh nothing." Yoruichi said with a wide grin. "As a matter of fact. Soi, you never answered our question last night." she glanced in Soifon's direction with an evil smile. Soifon went from pale to pink in no time at all. But before she could respond the Seireitei alarm went off. Everyone immediately took on a serious expression and shunpoed out of the house at top speeds.

-First Division-

"Kita, Hitsugaya. What are you doing here? It's time for division lock down." Yamamoto questioned with a weary glance at the 'boys'. When nobody responded, Yamamoto turned his full attention towards the boys; more specifically, their eyes. He quickly got into a battle stance when he noticed that their eyes had the lighting aura. "So Kagerosa sent you." he voice low and dangerous.

"Yes he did. He wants us to kill you so he has one less threat to his plans." Ash said but dispite his malicious smirk, his tone was empty. "He sent all the captains around the first to buy us enough time." he finished slowly drawing his sword. Yamamoto opened both eyes and glared at the two copies and quickly released his shikai.

-Outside First Division grounds-

After the alarm sounded, all captains and lieutenants rushed towards the First. Unohana got there first and was quite shocked at the sight. The First's compound was covered in a kido barrier while out front were all the regais of the Captains and lieutenants. Retsu was not stupid and knew that charging in blindly would just be suicide, so she waited for all the others to get here. She didn't have to wait long.

Not a minute had passed before back-up had arrived, missing only the group currently on their way. Shunsui looked at scene in front of him and started to panic, noticing that only Ash and Toshiro's regais were missing from the mini army. Kenpachi just jumped forward directly at the clones with all the other captains following close behind. Each had paired off with themselves and the fight begun.

-With Yamamoto-

He had just dodged another fierce attack from Toshiro and prepared to launch his own attack. "Taimatsu!" He said with a powerful swing of his sword, and as soon as the great wall of flames left the blade he quickly shunpoed above the two boys. 'Either do this or die!' He thought quickly as he let all of his own terrifying reiatsu blaze. "Ennetsu Jigoku!" Instantly twelve immense pillars of flames surrounded the area. The barrier that had been created was destroyed immediately and the flames easily engulfed everything up to the Third Division and was about to hit the Fourth, but before it could Toshiro shunpoed in its path.

"Ryojin Hyoheki!" He yelled as he swung his sword in an upwards position. This creating a gigantic wall of ice that was the same height as Yamamoto's flames and began slowing them down. But when Toshiro noticed the wall was melting he reached into his shirt and pulled off his seal. This making the wall shatter under the immense pressure and the flames continue towards Toshiro but instead of trying to dodge he just held his sword out to block it. Upon making contact, the flames pushed Toshiro back a little before completely freezing over. Rangiku, Kukaku, Yoruichi and Soifon's eyes were wider than physically possible as they stared on in complete awe at the sheer power Toshiro possessed, even the members of the Fourth who had seen the display were completely floored by it.

"Lets go!" He commanded to snap them out of their daze and without waiting, shunpoed away.

-Back with the Captains-

Everyone even remotely close to the First was forced to retreat in fear of being burnt to death, though some regai weren't fast enough and got caught in the destruction, serving as extra incentive to get the hell away quickly.

"Sensei!" Jushrio yelled in concern. He knew that Yamamoto would never use this much reiatsu in the Seireitei unless the situation was very dire. As the flames progressed closer towards them, a man appeared in front of them with his long-sleeved haori blowing in the wind.

"**Bring them into Darkness! KURO ENKEI!" **Ash yelled very angrily as he jumped towards the flames and in one swing of his sword, produced a great wave of black fire that almost instantly extinguished Yamamoto's and with that he advanced forward.

-Yamamoto-

The regai's eyes were extremely wide at the display of Yamamoto's raw power. They were so shocked that they didn't notice that Yamamoto had appeared behind 'Toshiro' and stabbed him in the heart. The clone turned just in time to see his brother get reduced to ashes. He became very enraged and took a black ember shaped pendant out of his shirt and tore it off. The sudden explosion of reiatsus was enough to almost bring both Soul Society and the Living world to a complete stop. Many shinigami, one after the other kept passing out because the incredible reiatsu was way too much for them to handle.

'Ash' slammed his sword into the floor and glared at Yamamoto. "Hibashrira!" He yelled as single, massive tower of black fire erupted all around him. This tower completely dwarfing Yamamoto's in sheer size and blocking out the sun.

The flames pillars met with the sound of two unyielding warriors and completely destroyed the First Division. The real Ash broke through the fire and searched for Yamamoto but didn't have to look long as he heard Yamamoto call forth his bankai.

"**BANKAI! ZANKA NO TACHI!" ** the old man yelled from inside the black fire ball. Ash and Toshiro silently prayed that Ash's clone didn't use his. And unfortunately their prayers were answered. Yamamoto emerged for all the world to see as an angry old man.

His appearance didn't change much but his sword appeared to be severely scorched by fire. Almost all the water in Soul Society was evaporated immediately and the everyone's eyes were wide. If Yamamoto fought; the situation was bad, if he used shikai; it was dire, and if he used Bankai... he himself was ready to die.

"If you think I'm going down without a fight, you are a fo-" Yamamoto started but was silenced as the regai of Ash shunpoed at full speed behind him and stabbed him through the heart.

"SENSEI!" Jushrio and Shunsui yelled in unison as a green portal opened in the sky and Kagerosa stepped out.

"Regai... the job is done. Let us go. Shinigami prepare yourselves for tomorrow will be the day of your downfall." He said with a smug smirk on his face as he vanished inside of the portal.

-After the Regai's first invasion-

All captains and lieutenants were standing in the First Division all staring at Yamamoto's corpse as none could believe he was actually dead. Jushrio and Shunsui were both sobbing uncontrollably as Retsu tried in vain to calm them. Ash and Toshiro also looked as though they would cry at any moment and tried to keep on their masks of indifference but the unshed tears were clearly visible.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the continued support and reviews ^_^. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do naht own bleach.

Chapter 16:

-First Division-

All the captains and lieutenants were standing in what was left of the First Division. Tensions were very high between everyone there. Ukitake and Kyoraku had stopped crying and begun glaring around at everyone. No one spoke for a very long time until Shunsui broke the silence.

"Tell me something..." He started calmly. "How did they get in without anyone noticing?" he finished in a pained voice almost as if stopping himself for committing homicide. Almost immediately all eyes turned to Mayuri. "Don't you have cameras and reiatsu sensors all around Seireitei?" He almost yelled.

"Yeah and? They are for conducting my own research, not for security reasons!" Mayuri snapped back angrily. "And even if they were; Soifon and Shihoin were supposed to be on patrol, weren't they?" he finished pointing an accusing finger towards them both.

"We were by Ash and Toshiro's house. Excuse me for sleeping at night." Yoruichi argued as she glared at Mayuri. "And besides, where were you this whole time?" she angrily demanded. "No, wait let me guess. Research?!"

"Why am I to blame? It was Kita who killed the Head Captain." Mayuri pointed out as everyone turned their attention towards the quietly seething man. Ash locked eyes with Mayuri and appeared to turn slightly transparent for a split second. Everyone turned wide eyed as Mayuri's left arm fell off. The now one armed man glared at Ash with burning hatred in his eyes.

"How dare you accuse me of killing Yamamoto?! Kurosutchi, I swear to God the next word you say will be your last, so if you value your life in anyway, you will shut the hell up!" Ash exclaimed with his reiatsu blazing around him but there was no power behind it. Only anger and sadness. He turned around and began shunpoing at full speed to an unknown destination. Everyone, even Toshiro was shocked at his amazing speed and sudden disappearance but when Kukaku turned to follow him Toshiro appeared in front of her.

"Just leave him for now. He'll be alright." Toshiro said with a slightly saddened smirk. "Now we need a new leader." He said as he turned to the rest of the captains. "I vote for Ukitake to be the new Head Captain."

His words shocked everyone and for some reason enraged Sajin. "Are you serious?! Yamamoto just died and you already want to replace him?!" He growled out angrily, baring his fangs at Toshiro. Having already been upset about Yamamoto's death and his brother's sudden departure, Toshiro snapped.

"Listen you over-grown mutt! You heard Kagerosa, he's coming back tomorrow! So instead of moping over the Head Captain, why don't you just look at the current situation! We need a leader because tomorrow were having a God dammed war!" Toshiro said with his eyes becoming full white and his reiatsu making a light snowfall. Each captain was stunned because they knew that though Toshiro's words were blunt, they were true. "Now I vote Jushrio Ukitake to be Head Captain." he said as his eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Why me?" Jushrio questioned.

"Because... between you, Unohana and Kyoraku, you're the best choice. Unohana cannot juggle the responsibility of the Gotei 13 while being it's best doctor and Kyoraku won't do any work." Toshiro pointed out as the Kido corps arrived.

"I vote for Juu-chan also." Shunsui's saddened voice rang. "If you want Jushrio Ukitake to be the new Head Captain, say 'I'." He looked around for a brief moment before everyone agreed. "So Head Captain... what's the plan?" he questioned with a grin on his face as he stared at Head Captain Ukitake.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ukitake asked and Shunsui replied with a shake of the head. "I didn't think so. Prepare your divisions! Tomorrow we go to war." Jushrio said with a slight sigh at the beginning. "Kido corps, can you use the restoration spell on the divisions that were damaged?" He got a collective 'Hai, Head Captain' before he and the Division leaders shunpoed away.

-Tenth Division-

It was quite. Very quiet. Almost too quite for Rangiku's liking but for the current situation she could see why. They had just lost the Head Captain and elected a new one in the span of ten hours and had just had another captain going MIA.

"Captain. Where did Captain Kita go?" Rangiku's usually confident and cheery voice was nervous and a bit desperate. Toshiro turned to look at her with intensity burning deep in his eyes, so much so that it almost scared his lieutenant.

"I don't know. I have never seen him so angry before." Toshiro said with a sigh. "Matsumoto, now that our division is set... can you go to the Fifth and see it Kukaku needs some help?" He stated as a question instead of an order. His words shocked Rangiku and made her raise a brow but when she saw the pity in her Captain's eyes she nodded and quickly left for the Fifth.

-Fifth Division-

Rangiku noticed that the Fifth was even more quite than the Tenth, which was very odd considering who their leader was. Just the thought of Ash made her worry about tomorrow and inevitable fight between he and his regai, and whether or not he could win against himself. She arrived at the office door and gave a quick knock and heard Kukaku's voice, allowing her to enter.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" Kukaku asked with a raised brow from the office couch.

"Captain sent me to see if you need some help around the division." came Rangiku's simple reply.

"Oh. Thanks for the concern but I have everything sorted out. He didn't make me his lieutenant just because I'm his friend, ya know?" Kukaku said with a dry, humourless chuckle. "Does Toshiro know where he went?" she questioned with a look of indifference but a tone of desperation.

Rangiku sighed and shook her head. "No he doesn't. He said even he never saw Ash this mad before. But since you have everything under control, do you wanna come back to the Tenth so you don't be lonely?" Rangiku joked with a slight teasing tone. Kukaku huffed but got up and went with Rangiku nonetheless.

On the way back, they saw Soifon and Yoruichi currently on their way in that direction as well. When asked where they were going, Yoruichi said that she needed to plan speak with Toshiro.

-Tenth Division-

They quartet arrived back at the Tenth's office to see Toshiro staring out of the window with an almost lost expression on his features.

"Captain." Rangiku said in concern. Toshiro immediately snapped out of his daze and looked at the four women, regaining his usual scowl. "Are you alright?"

"...yeah, I'm ok." was Toshiro's nonchalant reply. "Just wondering where the hell Ash is and why he left at such a bad time."

Everyone in the room began trying to sense at least a little of Ash's reiatsu, but none were successful.

"Don't worry. Where ever his is, he's fine. And Toshiro what's the plan for tomorrow?" Yoruichi's voice was softer than normal.

Toshiro sighed. "Well my regai is already dead, so that only leaves four major threats to take care of. Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku and Ash. We could always just let the three former fight against each other, but Ash still remains."

"Wait, he once told me that you two are equal in power. So why don't you fight him?" Kukaku said with an exasperated voice.

Toshiro sighed once again.

"We are basically equal yes, but... his power is far more destructive than mine." he stated seriously and with narrowed eyes.

Rangiku couldn't believe her ears. She had been his lieutenant for almost a hundred years now and she had seen first hand what his ice was capable of while wearing a seal. And for her to find out that his paled in comparison to his brother's... was a frightful thought and apparently not only she thought that as she noticed that everyone had a look of bewilderment of her features as well.

"So I don't know if I can beat him without causing significant damage towards Soul Society." Toshiro finished looking slightly disappointed in himself for him being too unsure of himself.

"Well can't we all just gang up on him? After all his is just one man." Yoruichi pointed out.

"I thought of that but we can't do that either. Because of his color power, his immense reiatsu, his incredible speed and his control over fire he can easily take out large groups of people. We need to talk to the other captains about this because us five won't be enough."

-First Division-

The captains knew that they really didn't need to be here anymore seeing that the Head Captain was located at the Thirteenth now but to them it felt odd not having a meeting in here.

"So Toshiro-kun why did you call us here tonight?" Jushrio questioned as all captains and lieutenants turned to Toshiro.

"To discuss the threat of my brother's regai and how to take him out." Toshiro responded with an emotionless glance at the Head Captain.

"Do you really believe that we must strategize to beat Captain Kita?" Byakuya questioned with a hint of distain in his voice. Toshiro gave him a hard stare and nodded. "That is unnecessary." Byakuya finished.

"And why is that?" Toshiro enquired.

"Come on. You can't honestly believe that Captain Kita could stand a chance against the entire Gotei 13. The very thought of it is preposterous." the wolf man spoke with clear annoyance in his voice.

"You fool. If my brother were to fight against the Gotei, he would kill about 90% of us before we mange to stop him. You saw a quick taste of what he can do and you still feel the need that we don't need to prepare?" Toshiro questioned calmly but held announced in his tone.

"Exactly! We can manage to defeat him without a strategy, after all he is just one man." Sajin rebutted.

"Fine, have it your way." Toshiro said with a shrug before shunpoing away.

Shunsui sighed. "You know something. About three hundred years ago, Yama-jiji told me that it would take ten vasto lorde to destroy Soul Society. But when he made Ash-kun captain of the Fifth, he said now it would take no less than fifteen." To which everyone's eyes widened slightly.

-Boys house-

"So are you guys staying here or going home?" Toshiro questioned as he put away the dinner plates.

"We're staying because tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day and I don't feel like going home." Rangiku said with a shrug as she and Soifon went towards Ash's room.

"Well, at least you have a comfortable couch." Kisuke said with a grin but he held alot of anxiety in his eyes.

"Well good night Toshiro." Yoruichi said as she and Kukaku headed towards the guest room. Toshiro waited in the kitchen for a little while before leaving to go to bed.

"Thanks guys, for staying with me." he whispered with a rare smile as he went to bed. 'Brother, wherever you are... you need to get back and soon.'

Next chapter is the the second regai invasion. Will Ash make it back in time? Where did he even go and why? Tune in next time. **Rebel signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

This story is alot of fun to write but the update schedule will be a bit random now because of life and the 11th grade.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 17:

-Twelve hours earlier-

Ash shunpoed away from the Seireitei as fast as his legs could carry him. He currently had no intention on stopping or apologizing to Kurosutchi for his arm but he did intend however to visit the one place that always calmed him down in stressful times like this. As he got further and further away, he only had one thought on his mind. 'Why did he use me to do it?!' he repeated in his head over and over. He suddenly stopped moving and stood just one hundred feet in the air when he heard a very feral, animalistic growl.

"Master! You know as well as I do why he used your copy to do it."

Ash was suddenly pulled into his inner world which consisted of a large chain of floating islands, connection by black chains and sits atop a large ocean with jet black water. He knew what was about to happen and quickly shunpoed over to the largest island in the middle and sat directly above the large waterfall. He felt a shift in the tides and sighed.

When he turned around, he was met by a gigantic, black, two tailed tiger with white stripes where it would usually be black, sitting slightly submerged in the water; which seem to turn to fire the second the beast entered. It was leaking dangerous reiatsu and snarling as if it would actually attack Ash at any moment.

"He used you because of our shikai's ability as it was the easiest way to beat the old man and you know that." Kuro Enkei growled out in an annoyed... well, growl.

"Yes Kuro... I know." Ash sighed. "But its traumatic to see you kill your grandfather figure and then be blamed for it." Ash said, getting slightly angry when remembering that Mayuri had blamed him for the Head Captain's death.

The beast sighed and nodded. "I know Master but you have to get past it just like you did with Ayame."

"There's a difference. I'm not depressed over Yamamoto's death; I'm just upset at the fact that he _used _me." Ash said as he slumped his shoulders as if in shame.

"Come on Master. You being sad is changing the tides." Kuro Enkei lightly joked to try and change the mood. And she succeeded because she heard Ash mutter a quick gasp and apology as he noticed the waves were perfectly still. Kuro nodded and Ash quickly left their world.

He continued to shunpo at incredible speeds until he arrived at the very end of the seventh Rukongai district . He suddenly took a sharp right and continued up a tall hill until he saw a very large, beautiful sakura tree gently flowing in the breeze with a single black rose under it. He broke out of his shunpo and slowly approach the tree with slightly glassy eyes.

"It's me again... Ayame. And I would really need your help." he said with a sad smirk. "This is the first time I've visited you in a long time and since then, I became a shinigami captain.." his eyes were full with unshed tears but he gulped and continued. "Can you believe it? Your little brother" his voice broke quietly from his throat tightening. "... a leader and not a follower... just like you wanted me to be." A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Well, well so this is where you are." A smug voice echoed from behind him. A voice that he hated and could recognize from anywhere. Ash turned very slowly to see Kagerosa standing behind the regais of Aizen, Tosen and Gin.

"Ahh yes. I see that the Hitsugaya regai wasn't enough to kill you, so I have brought some that will. You are too powerful for you're own good Kita so I must not allow to live and interrupt my plans." Kagerosa said as he opened a green portal. "Regai...kill him." he finished calmly as he stepped through the portal.

"You come to my sister's grave... and interrupted my talk with her..." Ash growled out as he turned both of his arms black. "Kill is not a strong enough word for what I'm about to do to you!" He yelled angrily as he lounged towards the three at full speed.

He appeared between the three with swift palms towards Aizen and Gin's chests as he kicked Tosen in the face. All three were wide eyed at the sudden acceleration and didn't block or dodge the blows and as a result got sent flying into three different directions. Ash didn't expect Aizen to recover as fast as he did and he barely dodged Aizen's attempt to take his head off. He back flipped under the swipe and did a quick spin to avoid the stab towards his back by Gin. Once he regained his equilibrium, however he had to duck to avoid Tosen's stab to the head. As Tosen flew over head Ash threw a powerful punch towards his stomach. It connected and made a large fire cylinder erupt for Tosen's back and straight into the sky.

Tosen coughed up a hefty amount of blood before he flew into the air himself. Ash was about to jump towards him when Aizen suddenly appeared before him and slashed him across the left shoulder. Ash winced in pain and shunpoed away from Aizen, just in time to avoid Shinso's stab through his side.

"Damn."Ash muttered as he ripped the left arm of his haori and uniform off completely to reveal a stream of blood flowing down his arm. He let some of his heat evaporate the blood on his arm and that act created a red mist around his arm. He shunpoed above Gin and brought down an axe kick, aiming for Gin's head but it didn't connect as he heard Aizen's voice behind him. "Hado No.73: Soren Sokatsui."

Two large blue beams of energy shot towards Ash with amazing speed, so much so that Ash didn't have time to dodge it and just settled for putting his two blackened arms in front of him. The force of the Kido forced him back for twenty meters before he was fully able to swat it away. "Ok. This is getting annoying." Ash stated with narrowed eyes as his reiatsu raised exponentially. **"Bring them into darkness. Kuro Enkei."** He shunpoed towards the pair and, in no time at all, had cut Aizen deeply across the chest, and had roundhouse kicked Gin in the side of the head, sending him into nearby trees. He quickly turned around to attack Aizen again but was stopped by an unseen force.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as he turned to see Tosen pointing the released Suzumushi at him. Aizen dashed towards him and slashed a tendon in his left arm; leaving it useless. Ash ground his teeth in pain and spiked his reiatsu to extreme lengths. The force stopped for a brief moment before Ash heard Tosen's voice.

**"Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi."**

After he heard that, his entire world went black and his eyes widened. He found that he couldn't move wherever he was and decided to hold his sword in a defensive stance on instinct. He just stared into blackness until, for a split second he saw Tosen and felt a burning sensation across his chest. 'I wonder if this will work...' Ash thought as he tried to ignore the immense pain he was feeling. He twisted his sword and slammed it into the ground. "Hibashrira!" He exclaimed as a large pillar of black fire erupted from the floor below him and completely obliterated Tosen's bankai and his regai. Ash stumbled around for a second before he fell to one knee panting. He quickly examined his wounds to find that they were very serious and bleeding quite profusely, he once again winced in pain as he forced himself to stand. Bad idea.

Aizen was muttering something under his breath while Gin stood in front of him in a guarding stance and Ash briefly wondered what they were planing but he got his answer when he saw a small black orb form in Aizen's hand. He tried to shunpo to them but his body just wouldn't move.

"Hado No.90: Kurohitsugi."

Ash stood wide eyed as a large black box with a purple outline surrounded him. He felt a powerful torrent pressing down on his already battered body. "Damn." Ash muttered as the box fully closed around him.

After a few moments, the kido vanished to let the world see Ash standing there with the right leg of his hakama pants gone and most of his body covered in lacerations. His knees were very cleary shaking to keep him upright and in a last ditch effort... he brought up a bloody, normal colored hand and pulled off his seal.

The reiatsu burst wasn't alot but it was all he need to shunpo between Aizen and Gin and call out one more attack.

"Tora-en!"(Tiger Flame)

A massive explosion of black reiatsu stormed all around the Seventh District and created a crater that was forty meters wide and over fifty feet deep.

Ash hobbled out of the crater where the dead regais were and looked towards the Seireitei.

"I... need...to...help...them" Were his last words before he passed out under the moonlight.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the bit of delay, but I have alot of homework. So if I miss a day or two don't kill me. ^o^.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

Chapter 18:

-The next day-

All captains and lieutenants except Kita were present at the top of Sokyoku Hill awaiting for the war that was looming very clearly over the horizon. Toshiro and the usual gang were more concerned than others purely because Ash did not come home last night, which was quiet odd in itself. Kukaku and Soifon both seemed kind of jittery and way more nervous than the situation called for.

'Ash. Where the hell are you?!' Toshiro thought as he scanned around at all of the other captains.

Jushrio, Shunsui and Retsu all sported concerned expressions for they knew that the boy was incredibly powerful. Kurosutchi wore a mask of pure joy as he finally got the opportunity to get his revenge for his left arm. All others held an expression of indifference but it was painfully clear that they were on edge. They all felt the ominous reiatsu slowly appear in the sky as Kagerosa and the captains regai walk out of a green portal. And in the front was... Captain Ash Kita.

"Well, well shinigami, it seems that my plan has succeeded." Kagerosa stated with a smug, confident grin.

"What plan?" Head Captain Ukitake asked as he and everyone else present narrowed their eyes on the green and yellow haired man.

"Well I suppose I should tell you before I take over your precious Gotei 13. Well these aren't the only regai I made. I also made ones for Sosuke, Gin and Tosen." He stated as everyone grew wide eyed. "But before you get scared, they're mission was to kill Ash Kita and it appears that they have succeeded." Kagerosa finished as he gave the now shocked beyond belief leaders a very sinister chuckle.

"Ash... is...dead?" Basically everyone whispered to themselves. 'No! He can't be dead! He just can't!' Toshiro yelled at himself as he glared frozen hell at the man he intended to destroy.

"Ah yes. Your pathetic excuse for a captain is dead. The best part is that I found him at a gravestone, so it shouldn't have been a far trip." Kagerosa said as his chuckle broke into maniacal laughter. Everyone was so in denial that they didn't notice Toshiro shunpo behind Kagerosa with an all white arm heading straight for his face. The blow itself would've done severe damage to the latter, had it not been for Ash's regai to intercept it with the back of a blackened hand. The two clashed with an immense burst of black and white reiatsu that quickly blocked out the sun and started a blizzard.

They both glared at each other before completely disappearing. They were several shockwaves that ravaged through the intense blizzard; which seemed to be much powerful more, and alot destructive than usual. Everyone present watched the display in awe even Kagerosa was in a bit of shock as he didn't know the men could cause so much destruction so easily.

The real Captains were both so saddened and enraged at the thought of Ash's 'death' they immediately entered shikai and started to fight their regai counterparts. Mayuri was the very last to attack himself because he was obviously very happy about Ash's sudden demise but it took one glare from the Eight's captain to wipe the smug grin off his face.

Toshiro and the regai were having a very intense battle in the skies about Seireitei; Toshiro knew that, however powerful he may be, he cannot beat Ash in hakuda but he knew that he wouldn't be able to draw his sword without taking a major hit. He shunpoed behind Ash, threw a sweeping kick towards his legs; which was jumped over and countered by a reiatsu covered axe kick towards his head. He blocked it by creating an 'x' with his arms above his head, but he misjudged the power of the kick and got sent falling into a building beneath them. Rangiku yelled out his title in concern and would've jumped to help but stopped, as did everyone else when they felt the air grow cold.

**"Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru!" **Toshiro yelled as an ice dragon the size of a small house shot out of the rubble and straight into the already harsh blizzard and made the wind speed up to 200 miles per hour. Everyone except Ash struggled to move under the harsh conditions, some lieutenants even got blown away and those who didn't get blown away got suffocated by the insane reiatsu Toshiro was releasing.

"Everyone who isn't a Captain! Leave now!" Head Captain Ukitake order as he knew what was about to happen next would be way too much for them to handle. Just as Kukaku reluctantly left, he felt 'Ash's' regai reiatsu rise as well.

**"Bring them into Darkness. Kuro Enkei!" **The regai yelled as he sent a wave of fire into the dragon; evaporating them both on contact. The combined reiatsu the were releasing was enough to force all captains and regai alike to a full stop. The lieutenants all managed to escape but their copies weren't as fast and the force alone was enough to reduce them to frozen ashes. They both glared at each other before both swinging their swords in unison, creating an ice dragon and a wave of fire respectively.

Toshiro shunpoed up to Ash and swung his in a downwards motion. Ash parried the blade and slashed at Toshiro while holding his sword in reverse grip. But Toshiro did the unthinkable and brought up a white hand and caught the blade. Ash's eyes narrowed slightly as he brought forth a black hand. He directed his palm towards Toshiro and shot out a massive amount of pure reiatsu in a cero like fashion. The elder brother's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Ash's blade and shunpoed away. This making Ash's reiatsu blast head straight for the two fighting Soifons.

"Crap!" The real Soifon said as she looked at the black beam heading for her. The regai used this distraction to stab the real one in the leg. Soifon winced in pain and fell to the floor as the regai smirked and shunpoed away.

"Damn." Toshiro cursed as he noticed where the reiatsu was heading. He prepared to shunpo over to help her but was stopped by the regai's punch in his stomach. The blow pushing him further away from the Second Division captain. "No! Soifon!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi tried to get to the real Soifon but couldn't make it as the regai activated her shunko. "God damn it!" Yoruichi angrily exclaimed as she had to activate her own shunko to block the Kido blast sent from Soifon.

'So this is how I die? Killed by the very man I wanted to impress. Ironic is the only word for this.' Soi thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. But it never did, as a lone figure appeared in front of her with a single extended hand. Everyone was shocked to see the beam suddenly stop. It remained still until the figure simply flicked it's wrist and sent it flying into the air.

Soifon opened her eyes and wished that she didn't immediately after.

There stood Ash with a single black hand extended with most of his body covered in cuts, bruises and dired blood. His haori was missing it's left arm and his own left arm was hanging limp by his side. His uniform was very badly torn and tattered as if he was thrown in a blender. He stood slightly wobbly with a blank stare and half-lidded eyes.

Kagerosa narrowed his eyes heavily as he saw the man who was supposed to be dead just appear out of thin air. He attempted to speak, however wasn't allowed to as Ash vanished completely. "Everyone get down." He heard Ash speak very calmly from behind him.

Toshiro, seeming to know what Ash was about to do shunpoed to Soifon and quickly picked her up and placed him and her between him and the real captains. He quickly created a huge ice wall that tore into the heavens.

"Why are you stopping us from helping him?!" Soifon angrily demanded as the image of Ash wouldn't leave her mind.

"I'm not! I'm saving you all from him." Toshiro replied, his eyes making it clear that he didn't want to leave his brother either.

"Oh... so he's using _that?_" Retsu asked with concern dripping off of her voice.

"Wait he told you about that technique?" Toshiro questioned. All he got was Unohana nodding. From out side only two words were heard.

Ash held his one good arm up and shouted to the heavens.

**"BLACK HOLE!"**


	19. Chapter 19

Whoo, whoo! Past 1000 views. Can I get a hell yeah?! No? Ok. If you ever want to write a story for bleach, you're free to use my OC Ash Kita. Just email me and I'll tell you his bankai personality traits and techniques. Please ignore the grammar fails, I'm doing all of this on my old windows phone. :)

And secondly can anyone draw Ash for me? He looks like Ulquiorra except no tear lines, red slit pupils, slightly tan (Like Yoruichi) and an 'x' scar across his chest.( Like from it's big and intersects on his sternum)

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Kubo does.**

Chapter 19:

**"BLACK HOLE!"**

Everything went deadly silent for two whole seconds before a large black orb formed in Ash's hand. It began to suck everything in the large vicinity into its ever growing epicenter with a very powerful pull; way more powerful than any of the regai's shunpo. Kagerosa spun his and attempted to make a portal but nothing happened. All the buildings in the area fell of their foundations and shot at the injured captain with amazing speed, however when they got to within thirty feet of him, they broke up into smaller shards and disappeared into the void.

The slower captains got pulled into it first with their dying screams fading quickly in the harsh winds. Kenpachi had actually tried to attack Ash while he couldn't move, but as expected his sword got sucked out of his grip. He scowled and actually managed to punch Ash in his exposed ribs with a reiatsu infused left hook. Ash faltered slightly and strengthened the void until his assaulter ultimately went into darkness.

The real captains were looking through the ice with either shocked or fearful expressions.

"What the hell is the kid doing?!" Sajin angrily demanded as Sokyoku Hill shook violently beneath their feet. Retsu looked around at all the bewildered expressions and watched their stares slowly drift to a slightly shocked, smirking Toshiro. "Hitsugaya! Stop him!" He barked.

"..."

Toshiro turned to Retsu with his smirk fading and being replaced by a forlorn look.

"Toshiro-kun! What if the barrier doesn't hold up?!" Shunsui panicked with widened eyes.

"It will." Kisuke replied because he knew Toshiro wasn't about to speak.

You see, Kagerosa Inaba was not a man to be scared of anything. He preferred to plan things out all the way to the very end and he always had a back up plan for those rare moments where he need them. But now...there was no planning for this. This was nothing he or anyone could do right now. He attempted to use his zanpakuto and flee but for some reason, he simply couldn't. He gazed upon Ash in astonishment and fear and his fear only increased as he noticed Ash's usually red eyes flashing black periodically. The last regai fell into the void and Inaba felt nothing but despair fill his entire being. His eyes may have been open, but all he saw was darkness; not a shred of light.

Slowly he got closer and closer but get moments before he entered the danger zone he narrowed his eyes. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" He yelled as he shifted his staff in a stabbing position and used the black hole's gravity to propel himself forward.

The captains looked from behind the ice in abject horror as they watched Kagerosa's staff get run straight through Ash. He smirked before he too got carried into darkness. Ash held the attack for a few more seconds before coughing up a large amount of blood. His right arm was now covered in terrible burns all the was up to his elbow and he began to wobble.

Toshiro snapped his fingers and disintegrated what was left of the wall and wasted no what so ever in getting to his very near-death brother. Everyone but Byakuya, Sajin and Mayuri rushed towards Ash's side. Nobody moved or even blinked as the saw Toshiro with a few tears streaming down his face. For the dragon emperor to cry, it must be pretty bad. Retsu was the first to move and even she had to utter a gasp as she saw Ash's face.

He had several cuts on his cheeks and had a thin line of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth, but the sad part was his eyes. Though he was standing up; albeit it could hardly be called standing now, his eyes were wide open and glazed over and blank. Almost as though...

"He's unconscious." Jushrio whispered what everyone was thinking. Shunsui and Urahara used their hats to cover their eyes to hide their saddened expressions. Toshiro saw Ash was about to fall but held on to one of his shoulders with Kisuke grabbing the other. "Get him to the fourth quickly and get the kido corps to fix this." Jushrio finished sadly, to which everyone nodded and disappeared.

-The next day, First Division-

The division leaders lined off in their usual order with only the captain of the fifth missing. Each one sharing somber looks at the Ukitake as the patiently waited for him to start the meeting.

"The meeting will now begin. Lady Retsu, we would like an update on Ash's condition." He said with an attempted smile and a voice filled to the brim with concern.

"Well the surgery and life saving procedures lasted for 16 hours nonstop but we got him stabilized and under close surveillance. His body was very badly injured and he lost a very large amount of blood. His left arm's tendons were cut at the shoulder and very badly burned. I fear that he will be in a coma for at least a month, if he lives at all." Retsu started with a sigh and her voice got noticeably lower mid way through and ending with an almost whisper but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kukaku's eyes widened considerably and she looked like she might faint any second. She started to get very weak all of a sudden and her vision started to get glassy. Toshiro had his eyes closed and his usual scowl gone; replaced with slight depression. After this meeting he was going straight to his brother's side. Rangiku had her eyes in a downcast and her hand on Toshiro's shoulder. Yoruichi did her best to keep her composure but failed as a single tear escaped her golden orbs. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, then looked at Kisuke. The man was holding up no better than she was.

He had his eyes covered with his hat and his head tilted downward slightly. Tears were barely visible as they fell one by one onto the floor. He looked out the corner of his eye at Mayuri and aforementioned man had a grin on his face as though he had won every award in history. As mad as it made Kisuke, he knew that the Gotei couldn't afford to lose another captain.

Soifon after hearing the news had felt a rush of emotions and felt rather limp. Not to long after that, she noticed that things were getting darker, and she was beginning to feel numb. She faintly remembered someone called her name before she let darkness take her. She halfway wanted for Ash to immerge from the darkness he created but knew in the back of her mind that he wouldn't.

-At the Fourth-

Toshiro and the gang all piled up in Ash's room staring at the unconscious room owner. He had bandages covering about 90% of his body and were wrapped around his head. He was taking very wet and shallow breaths with a slight growl every inhale as if incredibly painful to do so. That alone almost made everyone want to leave.

Soifon and Kukaku were on either sides of Ash, playing with his hair and looking at him solemnly while Yoruichi was sitting at the foot of his bed talking to Kisuke. Toshiro was just staring out the window and occasionally stealing glances at Rangiku and said woman was doing the same thing except sometimes staring at her captain with a strange gleam in her eye.

Everyone basically had the same thought on their mind.

'Will this idiot/nice man/brother of mine/friend of mine, survive?' Nobody wanted to acknowledge it but the threat of death was very much real. Toshiro looked out window and saw the night sky and decided that now would be a good time to go home. So they all did.

Went to the boys' home of course.

"I just noticed something. You guys basically live with us. Do you want me and Ash to get a bigger house?" Toshiro pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

Yoruichi and Kukaku probably chose to ignore the blatant sarcasm and started to squeal hysterically. "Of course Toshiro! We can go mansion hunting tomorrow!" Yoruichi exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Are you serious?" Kisuke questioned and received a nod from his tan friend.

"How about you two?" Toshiro groaned out as she looked at Rangiku and Soifon. He received a nonchalant shrug from the latter and was assaulted by hugs and thank you's from the former. 'Well Ash. Our home will be alot more lively.' Toshiro mentally sighed.

**A:N- **The next few chapters will probably be fun times with the group. The next arc is the Zanpaktou arc. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed. :D **Rebel signing out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rebel is back and I am free for a few days so expect at least two chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do naht own bleach. Kubo-san does.**

Chapter 20:

-The next day-

The gang had just left the Fourth and now; much to Toshiro's dismay, they were indeed mansion hunting. Its not that Toshiro didn't want to live with his closest friends but they aren't known to be quite people. That's the main reason he and Ash lived so far away from the actual divisions because they hated random noises and now they have to get used to it.

"Come on! We've been at this all day! Can't we just take a breather?!" Kukaku complained for the fourteenth time that hour.

"No Kuu-chan I told you why we can't stop. What if someone buys the last one?!" Yoruichi replied over dramatically.

"What the hell Yoruichi? This isn't like adopting puppies! You can't just buy the last _mansion _can you?" Toshiro said as he let some of his reiatsu leak.

"Captain! Stop making it cold! My girls are freezing!" Rangiku exclaimed as she gestured towards her...ahem...assets. Toshiro looked at Rangiku for a long while before he regained control over his icy aura. "Thank you." She said as though nothing happened.

"It's hot!" Kukaku once again complained. Everyone turned to her and gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Soifon questioned with a raised brow.

"Kukaku...who is your captain?" Toshiro questioned so calmly, it scared her.

"Captain? Ash. Why?" Kukaku answered sounding very confused.

"Exactly!" He suddenly yelled. "I've never once heard you complain about the heat and the guy is a walking microwave!" Toshiro yelled as Kukaku unconsciously took a step back.

"Yeah I noticed that. Ash is one of the hottest shinigami alive. In more ways than one, and I've never heard you complain about any heat. Why is that?"Yoruichi questioned with a sly grin.

Kukaku just stared at everyone for a while, trying to come up with a good excuse until... "Because he's not that hot." Was her lame rebuttal. She figured she could just use Toshiro's reiatsu as some kind of air conditioner.

"Are you kidding me? Once, our microwave broke and I snuck into Ash's room and rested my plate of food on his chest. It was there for like a minute and almost burned!" Toshiro argued, once again making the air cold. Everyone shivered until something dawned on Rangiku.

"Wait a minute captain. I've touched Captain Kita multiple times and sure he may be a bit hot to the touch but he doesn't burn." Rangiku shivered out while covering her...assets.

"Not my point woman!" Toshiro yelled until Kukaku punched him in the side of his head. "What the hell Kukaku?!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up. We're here." She quickly said as she gestured towards the rather large gated walkway. The opened it and walked down a beautiful pathway until they say a single woman waving at them with a smile.

"Hello there." She greeted as she stared at Toshiro. 'Holy gorgeous!' "Are you here to tour the house?" She questioned with the worlds widest smile once again directly at Toshiro as though they were the only two there.

"Umm yeah." Toshiro replied, beginning to get very uncomfortable with the smiling woman.

"Right this way." The group nodded and followed the woman through a large set of double glass doors. Yoruichi and Rangiku gasped at the sheer size of the foyer and Kisuke almost fell over at the sight of all those stairs. "This house is very Americanized if that matters to you. It six bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms, whatever that means." She directed them up stairs and they all paused in as the marveled at the long hallway. It had five doors on the right and six on the left. Kisuke wasted no time opening the first door. He gasped and everyone turned his way.

"Whoa. I call dibs." He said in awe. The room was relatively big with on bed in the middle. The walls were light green with white stripes and had a large window on the furthered wall. Kisuke ran in and immediately opened the closet. It wasn't that big , but it was way bigger then any man would need.

"Come on! Its only the first room." Kukaku angrily demanded. Kisuke wanted to argue, but the look on Kukaku's face basically said two things. Come quietly or I will call upon the wrath of everything that is unholy and have them rip you to shreds. He paled and muttered a quick 'hai' before leaving 'his' room.

"Lets go see the other ones!" The woman really was too perky for Toshiro's liking. So they walked across the hall and Yoruichi all most died with glee. The room itself wasn't that huge but the closet was massive. It could've been a room all by itself and the shoe shelves just put it over the top. "Most rooms have big closets." When the girl said that, all the females in the room took a collective sigh as they envisioned the possibilities.

-One hour later-

'Finally at end of this stupid tour. And only Rangiku fainted, not bad. Well it is a nice house and hell it has a pool, a hot tube and a library! I can live with this and maybe the noise won't be that bad. Sorry Ash but this place is just to good to pass up.' Toshiro thought with a pleased smirk.

They arrived at the front door where the woman took out a piece of paper and a strange looking device.

"What's that?" Toshiro questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh its from the world of the living. Credit card scanner or something." She replied with a simple shrug.

"Oh Ash has one of those." Toshiro said as he pulled out his wallet. He then proceeded to pull out a black credit card with Ash's name on it. "We can pay with this."

"Why do you have that?" Soifon asked with a serious glare in Toshiro's direction. Said man threw his arms up dismissively.

"He gave it to me because I'm usually the one who does the shopping and he doesn't have to pay bar tabs all the time." Toshiro finished with a sharp glare at his lieutenant, who gave a sheepish grin in return. The woman swiped the card and showed everybody the houses price. Almost instantly everyone but Toshiro turned blue and gasped for air, and it wasn't because of Toshiro's reiatsu.

"Are you sure we can afford that?" Kukaku questioned with a glup.

"Of course we just need to split the bills." Toshiro said as the woman gasped at the amount of money in Ash's bank account. Everyone turned towards the woman as she turned the device towards them. Though Toshiro remained completely calm everyone else however, did not.. Rangiku even faint muttering something about sake. "Any more questions?" He asked smugly.

-The next day-

"So what do we do?" Soifon asked as they all met in the living room.

"Wait for Ash to wake up and draw straws to see who has to tell him why his bank account got halved." Kisuke suggested. Toshiro looked at him for a long while before realizing that drawing straws probably would be the best idea. He just hoped and prayed that it wasn't him because the last time he had to tell Ash bad news, he and Yamamoto had to go and stop him from destroying the 11th, 12th and 7th divisions.

Rangiku walked through the hallways of her home bored out of her mind. They had gotten a whole month off from work because Jushrio felt incredibly bad about Ash's condition and decided to visit him everyday. Or at least that's what he told everyone. Her Captain and Captain Kyoraku seemed to know the real reason Ukitake went to the fourth but said they would keep it a secret until the Head Captain told them so. As she was walking she looked out the back door and saw the white haired man sitting by the pool with a forlorn expression.

She approached him very slowly and thought now would be a good time to tell him.

"Captain? What's wrong?" Her voice was silent and a bit sad. Toshiro turned to face her with his blank mask back in place.

"Nothing Rangiku and we've been friends for a long time now, you can call me my name." Toshiro spoke as he turned away from her again.

"You can't lie to me T-Toshiro." It felt nice calling him that. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." There wasn't a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I know." Toshiro responded with a smirk. He got up, walked over to Rangiku and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes went wide but before she could turn to kiss him back he shunpoed away.

'GOD DAMN IT!' She thought as she marched to his room, reiatsu blazing around her. ' How can he just kiss me and _leave?!'_

Toshiro was going to get hell.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourite and followed the story. You da real MVP.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 21:

-Continuing-

After Toshiro had shunpoed to his room, he finally realized exactly what he did and whom he did it to.

'Hyorinmaru did I just...?' _'Yep you did Master. And Haineko says she's mad.' _'Can you help me with this?' _'Nope. About time you did something about your stupid crush.'_

Toshiro was about to curse the dragon to all hell until he felt Rangiku's reiatsu getting closer and closer. Oh crap. This really won't end well. 'Wait! Why is she mad?' '_Something about you kissing her and leaving.' _'Oh crap.' That last thought sounded as though he had given up on life.

No sooner then that final thought, Rangiku burst through the door looking mad as all hell. _'Quick Master think! Before its too late.' _Hyorinmaru's words fell on deaf ears as Toshiro just stood there, to shocked and afraid to move. Yes, the great Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and one of the most powerful beings in this world was afraid of his lieutenant. Rangiku walked in, ever so slowly and locked the door.

"N-now Lieutenant Matsumoto it's not-." Rangiku's glare could put Yamamoto's bankai to shame. She walked to the very center of his room and looked him dead in the eyes. But Toshiro was not a captain just because of his looks. No, no. He was looking death in the eye and still managed to maintain his dignity. She said nothing, just glared to the point where Toshiro though he would burst into flames from the sheer intensity.

"So Captain Hitsugaya..." Oh no. She only called him his full title when she was pissed. "What was that downstairs?" Rangiku spoke cool and collected, completely missing Toshiro's eye's moving towards the door.

"...what was what?" He responded and to his surprise, he managed to keep the fear of castration out of his voice.

"That peck, Captain. In case you forgot." She spoke as she slowly backed Toshiro up against a wall.

"...um,...you know what. To hell with it." Toshiro spoke as he gave Rangiku a small kiss on her lips. The second time that day, Rangiku's eyes widened tremendously and before she knew it, the kiss was over. Toshiro just closed his eyes and tilted his head down as if accepting his fate. "If you're going to kill me, make if quick." His voice was void of all emotion.

Rangiku was honestly so dumbfounded by the turn of events, she didn't know if she should indeed kill him or kiss him. So after no thought at all she did the latter. The kiss was nice and slow, but Rangiku was a difficult woman. She was about to let Toshiro deepen the kiss until she pull away with a very mischievous grin on her now pink face.

"That's what you get for leaving." Was her words before she disappeared out of his room.

For about five minutes, Toshiro stood there. No moving. No talking. Just standing there. He felt himself about to burst and quickly shunpoed far, far away from their new house. He felt he was far enough away when he passed the sign for the Fifth Rukongai district and did what Ash told him to do when he was upset.

**"AHHHHH!..." **Toshiro screamed as he let all his monstrous reiatsu out in one prolonged burst. Despite being at least a hundred miles away from the Seireitei, his reiatsu still managed to unknowingly knock out most fifth seats and below. The captains all had widened eyes as the reiatsu was just plain random and they didn't have time to prepare for the immense cold.

-Ash's inner world-

Ash shunpoed along the floating islands at speeds faster than teleportation, carrying two large boulders on his back as he tried to avoid mountain sized fireballs raining down from the magenta sky. He kept moving until he arrived at the middle island. All of a sudden, an island sized meteor broke through the clouds and was heading straight at him. He did what any logical man would do in his situation; he turned his arm black and punched it with a good amount of force. As expected, it shattered on impact but that wasn't why Ash stopped.

_"What was that? Why'd ya stop?" _Kuro asked as she lazily back floated on the water.

"I don't know. I felt...a disturbance." Ash said as he dropped the two boulders. "It's probably nothing." He shrugged as he made a tied two bigger rocks to his back. "Keep em coming Kuro."

-Back with Toshiro-

Toshiro stood in the centre of a now very frozen forest panting heavily. 'Well...it helps.' He thought as he turned around to go home. About halfway there he met with a grinning Rangiku.

"You okay Captain? That was a pretty powerful burst." Rangiku asked with fake concern.

"Zip it woman. I'm just peachy." Toshiro grumbled as he tried to ignore the laughing woman. Honestly he doesn't know how or why he puts up with her.

-Back at the House-

Everybody was lounging around at the pool, just enjoying themselves before Kukaku asked the question.

"What was with that power spike earlier? You ok Toshiro?" She asked as he propped herself on the pool wall. Toshiro simply looked at her and nodded, to which she then turned to Rangiku whom winked at her and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

Yoruichi was sitting next to Kisuke, grinning widely as though she was about to win two lifetime supplies of milk.

"Guess what guys. Me and Kisuke are dating." She announced with a wide smile, secretly hoping that everyone would be surprised. Her words shocked absolutely nobody.

"And? We all knew that." Kukaku waved her off nonchalantly. To which Yoruichi's eyes went wide.

"How?!"

"What do you mean how? It's obvious. Ever since you came back, I noticed that you and Kisuke always woke up together. So either that's just how you sleep or you're together. It's not rocket science." Kukaku explained. "And hey. At least you can date."

Everyone but Toshiro raised a brow to this statement but Kukaku answered the oncoming question.

"Everytime I get a date, Ash always does something to mess it up. Like the last guy. Ash may have heard him saying something about leaving me after he gets that one thing and instead of telling me, he killed him!"

"He didn't kill him. I was there, he just scared him into a coma. Where he died in a completely unrelated explosion." Toshiro defended smoothly. Everyone turned towards with an expression that basically said, 'Really?'. "What?"

"Oh nothing. So Soifon when are you going to confess to Ash?" Yoruichi questioned suggestively and with a nudge at said woman.

Soifon however choked on her drink and turned hot pink. "What? Confess what?" She said a little to quickly.

"You like my brother?" Toshiro questioned with a slightly amused smirk.

"Yeah she does! I mean I'm surprised the microwave doesn't know himself." Kisuke said as he dived into the pool's deep end.

"I-I don't like him." Soifon sputtered out.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't." Rangiku teased.

"Come on Soifon. Either admit you like him or I'll tell the SWA that he's looking for a date." Yoruichi threatened with a hearty laugh. But despite the laugh she was very serious. She knew alot of woman who would kill just to feel his general heat.

"You wouldn't." Soi responded as though her worst fears had been realized. Yoruichi just nodded and continued grinning. "Okay, okay. I like him." She muttered out.

"What's that? We didn't hear you." Toshiro taunted as he put his hand to his ear.

"Ok! I like him!" She yelled with a red face.

"Haha. I can't wait to tell him!" Kukaku laughed out.

"No! I want to tell him." Soifon demanded a little quicker and higher pitch than she intended.

-Back with Ash-

Said man was currently sitting on top of Kuro Enkei's head in a meditating position as she floated in the water. He eyes burst open and he sneezed.

"Someone's talking about me again. How much longer Kuro?" _'About ten days.' _"Damn."

-Ten Days later, fourth division-

Ash opened his eyes very slowly and blinked quickly to adjust them to the very bright light overhead. On instinct, he let some of his reiatsu leak to alert the nurses of the fourth that he had woken up from his long nap. Unohana was the first to arrived.

"You're awake Ash-kun?" She sounded very surprised. Ash knew his body couldn't take any sudden movements so he settled for a dry and raspy 'Hai'. "Let me get you some water." She helped to prop him up on a series of pillows before gently pouring the water down his throat "You gave us quite the scare Ash-kun. Mind telling me what happened?" Retsu knew full well what had happened but was far too overjoyed to remember the exact reason. Ash turned his eyes away from her for a brief second before looking at his right arm.

"Well. I was visiting my sister until Kagerosa came with the regais of Gin, Tosen and Aizen. I did beat them but not without sustaining major injury. And you know what happened to my arm." He said as he unconsciously clenched his fist.

"Do you want me to alert Toshiro-kun that you're awake?"

"Nah, I'll just surprise them."

For some reason Ash felt that not only would the gang be surprised.

-Later that night-

Everyone piled in the living room just talking and drinking tea as usual but all paused as they felt it. The reiatsu that had been gone for almost two weeks now. The extremely dense reiatsu that could only mean one thing.

Ash had awoken and he was here.

They wasted no time in reaching the door and Soifon almost tore it off of it's hinges. Ash's appearance didn't change much except now he had a new long sleeve haori and his right arm was completely covered in bandages.

"Hey guys. It's been a while hasn't it." Ash spoke as though he hasn't seen them in a thousand years. Rangiku and Yoruichi squeaked and ran to hug Ash. They kept in mind that he was fresh out of the hospital and was still relatively weak. Toshiro had walked up to his brother and gave a very rare smile, to which Ash returned and every female could swear that they would've died at the sight of the two smiling men.

Kukaku had walked up to Ash with tears in her eyes and punched him right on his head.

"Ok. I deserve that one for leaving." Ash grumbled as he rubbed the bump developing on his head. Kukaku just hugged him with an angry smile.

"Don't leave me again, Nii-sama." She whispered into his ear. "Of course not, Nee-chan." He whispered back. She then pushed herself away from him and moved away so Soifon could greet him. And yes said woman was glaring at him. She approached him very slowly until she was right in his face. It was pretty funny to see Soifon do that. She was about to Ash's shoulder and was trying to glare up at him.

She hit him over the head with her sheathed katana and pouted. Ash just looked at her and smiled. It truly was a shame that he didn't smile more often because even Soifon just melted from it.

"So, how'd we afford this house?" Immediately tension filled the air. Everyone stopped smiling and looked at Toshiro nervously, hoping that he would save them from the ball of fiery death in front of them. Ash saw how everyone was looking at Toshiro; whom was sheepishly grinning at him and remembered that he gave his now dead brother his wallet. "You didn't!" Toshiro just nodded. "Well. Excuse me for a brief moment." He spoke in a scary calm tone. He shunpoed away and a second later his reiatsu was felt all over the Gotei 13. But there was something different about it.

It was at a whole new level than it was before. It wasn't higher by any stretch, just denser and more refined. It forced Rangiku, Kukaku and even Soifon to their knees and even made Yoruichi and Kisuke tremble violently under it's pressure. Then it just stopped and Ash reappeared, panting heavily.

"So, care to give me a tour?" Ash questioned as though he didn't just do what he just did. Everyone heaved a collective sigh and though what would happen when they told Ash that they all had new cloths.


	22. Chapter 22

Hot damn! Sorry for the wait but school has been giving alot of homework and other life things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 22:

-The next day-

The group had decided to stay home and relax for the day, seeing that the day before Ash almost destroyed a whole twenty miles of forest with his black fire caused by the death of his bank account.

Everyone was in the backyard in the pool with only Ash and Toshiro in the hot tub just making general conversation. Everyone silently wondered why the boys had decided to wear regular skintight shirts while in the water. Probably to hide some awful scar Kisuke deduced.

"So guys. What'd I miss?" Ash questioned casually as he closed his eyes and let the warm water calm him. Everyone just turned to him as if he grew a separate head but he didn't notice this; they collectively thought that he was just odd since he was fresh out of a thirteen day coma and is now sitting in a hot tube with bandages around his arm.

"Well Yoruichi and Kisuke are dating." Kukaku responded in an equally casual tone. Ash opened one eye halfway and gave a nod of understanding.

"Finally. I thought that I would have to kill him for you to finally admit that." as Ash said that, both everyone's eyes widened tremendously. Ash noticed this and chose to close back his eye.

"Kill?" Kisuke questioned with a voice filled with terror. Toshiro just looked at his brother with a single raised brow, then looked around at all the scared expressions.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do it anymore." Ash waved off dismissively.

"Anymore?! So if we didn't hook up you would've killed him?!" Yoruichi angrily exclaimed as she attempted to get out of the pool but was held back by Rangiku and Kukaku. Ash just cracked open one eye again and nodded. "Why?!"

"Because...unrequited love is sad to see." Was Ash's simple reply. "It is really. There is no shame in loving someone and even less in telling them. So I can and will take drastic measures just to ensure that the message gets sent." Ash stated as with a lazy grin.

"So if you like someone, you'll tell them?" Soifon questioned cautiously. Her voice sounding slightly afraid of the answer.

"No but with good reason. Not to sound arrogant but with someone with as much power as me, I'm always needed in the line of duty and the threat of death is incredibly high and I just can't take the thought of someone losing me or me losing someone I love. I know I'm not one to care for alot of things but once I do find something to care for... I'm not pron to letting go." Ash finished his speech with a slight smirk on his features. Everyone just stared at him in complete and utter shock, and Rangiku was about to comment but Kukaku beat her to it.

"Wow. I never knew you were such a deep guy Ash. So that's why you've never had a girlfriend before?" Mid sentence she took a quick glace at Soifon, whom looked as though she had given up on life.

Ash simply nodded and fell into a light sleep as everyone continued to look back from him to Soifon until the latter got up and sadly left the pool side and disappeared inside. Everyone heaved a collective sigh at Ash's ignorance and looked at said man himself to see one confused red eye cracked open and staring at the doorway. Kukaku sighed and followed Soifon to ensure that she was okay.

-Soifon's room-

Soi, once out of sigh, shunpoed as fast as possible to her bed where she slammed herself under her pillow. She let out a long suppressed scream of anger and even wanted to go back down and run Ash through with her sword but realized that doing that won't solve anything. She heard a knock on the door and did a quick sense to see who it was, once she realized it wasn't Ash she let Kukaku in.

"Are you ok Soi?" She asked in an unusually quietly tone.

"Am I ok? Why wouldn't I be?" Soifon asked a bit more quickly than she wanted to.

"You're not mad at him right?" Kukaku asked as she sat next to the other raven haired woman. Soifon just sighed.

"I don't know to be honest. I mean I can't really be mad. He didn't know." Soifon stated rather sadly. She turn to look at the other raven haired woman with sympathetic eyes. "But I understand his reasons."

"So do I but he did say he's not pron to letting things go, so think of the possibilities." Kukaku said with a wide mysterious grin. She though that Ash was rich, gorgeous and powerful. What more could you need?! Soifon however though that she could have a very powerful ball of black fiery death to do her bidding.(Not like Ash doesn't do what she askes anyway). She could have him 'talk to' her Lieutenant if he ever annoys her.

Kukaku just stared at Soifon as her expression changed from saddened to a sadist grin. She was a bit scared when Soi got up and disappeared in a shunpo. She heard their backdoor get slammed open and water splashing and sighed and decided to check it out. She ran out and was shock at the scene.

Toshiro and Rangiku were sitting in the hot tub, just staring at Ash and Soifon while Kisuke and Yoruichi were no where to be found. But the shocking part was that Soifon appeared to be doing very explicit things to her brother figure. She blushed bright red and tried to ignore Ash's cries of help.

"Should we help him?" Rangiku asked as she turned back to her captain. However when she turned around fully, her lips met something cool. She felt an arm go around her waist and pull her closer to the icy captain. She briefly contemplated pulling away but those thoughts quickly got the backburner as Toshiro deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. All this was happening and Kukaku quickly realized that this was not a place for her to be and shunpoed inside far faster than Toshiro and even Ash ever could.

While being...ahem...assaulted by Soifon, Ash accidentally leaked some of his reiatsu and created so steam on top of the pool's surface, but this only seemed to encourage Soifon more as now they couldn't be seen. Despite being the fastest man in the history of Soul Society and a man with the title of 'Dark side of the Monster Duo' he still couldn't overpower a woman in love. Damn.

-The next day-

Everyone sat around the dinner table as the two boys slaved away in the kitchen.

"What all the love in the air, I think I should find a man myself." Kukaku stated as she completely forgot why she was single in the first place. Yoruichi and Rangiku stated squealing hysterically at the thought and was about to question her but stopped as soon as Ash and Toshiro entered the room.

"What's with all noise?" Ash asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Kukaku's looking for a man." Kisuke suddenly blurted out and got hit over the head by said woman. Almost immediately after that the room went completely silent as the temperature rose dramatically. Everyone turned to the only man capable of doing such a thing and gasped at the look on his face, it was how it normally was but now his eyes were flashing black periodically.

"What?" Ash spoke in a calm and cool voice. His tone having an underlying threat for anyone who chose to oppose him.

"Aww! Ash why can't I?" Kukaku whined.

"You can... but he has to be able cut me." Ash replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "My little sister deserves the very best and if he can't hurt me, he doesn't deserve you." He finished as he laid down the food.

Normally Kukaku would've smiled at such a complement but now was not a normal moment.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Is there a problem?"

"Ummm... YES!" Kukaku suddenly yelled. "Where am I supposed to find a man who is stronger than you?!" Ash simply shrugged, turned his eyes back to red and began eating as though nothing happened. "Toshiro help me."

"Ash stop being unreasonable. She is a big girl now and she can take care of herself." Toshiro spoke calmly.

"Ok, ok. He doesn't have to be stronger than me, I just have to meet him." Ash replied with a smirk at Kukaku, whom seemed to have given up on her afterlife entirely. Soifon was about to speak but was cut off when she heard an alarm blaring from upstairs. "Toshiro it's that time of the month again." Ash said as he stood up.

Toshiro simply nodded as everyone looked at the two men with raised brows. "What? It's time for our monthly training." Toshiro said with a shrug, he and Ash disappeared almost instantly after the last word was spoken.

-Underground training Area-

Toshiro and his younger brother stood about twenty meters away from each other, staring deeply into each others eyes. Everyone else was seated about one hundred meters away on top of a large rock formation, surrounded by a large Kido harrier. No one moved or blinked in the time it took for Toshiro and Ash to lunge at each other and create a large shock wave from the impact.

Both Toshiro and Ash stared emotionlessly at each other, with their fists pressed firmly against one another for a moment before disappearing in a shunpo to appear high in the air with another clash. This happened a total of twelve times before Ash decided to make things more interesting, he disappeared with a skilled shunpo and appeared above Toshiro with a black ball in his hand and, wasting no time at all, he shot fourth the condensed reiatsu ball. It shot towards the white haired captain at such an incredible speed that it broke the sound barrier. Toshiro and everyone's eyes widen slightly and Toshiro quickly shunpoed out of the way but no without getting a slight burn on his arm. Toshiro's reply to this was a smirk of amusement and he reappeared directly in front of his speechless friends.

He took a quick glance at the group and shunpoed high into the air, right next to Ash with an icy white fist headed straight for his back. Ash didn't even flinch, just turned around and caught Toshiro's wrist. He immediately had to dodge a kick from Toshiro and had to keep moving to avoid Toshiro's deadly onslaught of punches, kicks and keens. He sent a powerful knee to Ash's stomach but when he noticed that Ash was about to dodge, he extended his leg and threw a kick towards his brother's head.

Ash's eyes widened slightly and he brought up a palm to block the kick but the force of the kick was so great that it sent him flying into a large rock formation. Toshiro knew very well that the kick will not keep Ash down for long so he took this time to plan for the inevitable attack that would soon come. His thoughts were stopped when he and everyone else feel the air get very hot. Ash suddenly appeared next to Toshiro, wearing his own smirk.

"Not bad Toshiro. Not bad at all." Ash said as he wiped some blood away from his lip.. "So Toshiro, you ready to get serious?" Ash questioned seriously. The rest of the group were shocked slightly to see that the previous display was just those two "stretching". Toshiro simply nodded and held his two arms forward, he closed his eyes for a brief moment before the air got cold. His arms slowly turned to a cloudy white color and started to emit a mist around them. Ash just shunpoed over to Toshiro and gestured that he give him his haori. Toshiro took off his robe in one smooth motion and handed it to his brother.

Ash shunpoed over to his friends and gave it to them. Soifon and Rangiku almost instantly took Ash's and Toshiro's haori respectively and continued to stare at Toshiro's arms intently. Ash shunpoed back over to Toshiro and mirrored his previous actions and turned his arm a shiny black color. The temperature fluctuated so much that it created a think cloud between the two but despite this, eye contact was never broken. This time Ash took the initiative to attack and shunpoed right into Toshiro's face and with a quick battle-cry, threw a very powerful punch towards Toshiro's stomach. Toshiro countered this by throwing his own punch towards his Ash face. The two attacks met with the force of an atom bomb and created two solid plumes of black and white reiatsu that covered the entire room.

Everyone else was forced all the way to the very entrance of the cave and began getting suffocated by the immense reiatsu both boys were releasing.

Toshiro and Ash pushed away from each and was about to lunge again until a figure appeared in front of Ash. He instantly recognized the figure and suddenly stopped raising his reiatsu and deactivated his color.

"Ash-kun... didn't I tell you to take it easy?" Unohana asked in a very calm, too nice voice. Ash nodded so fast that some of his hair fell into his eyes.

"Yes, Retsu-san." Ash sounded like a boy talking to his mother.

"Just making sure I did, now enough fighting and go and rest." Unohana used her 'special' smile which only ment one thing.

"Yes ma'am." Ash said as he slumped his shoulders and began walking away.

"Ohh Toshiro-kun~" Retsu halfway sang but when she turned around no one was there. "Don't forget, I know where you live." She said to herself as she shunpoed away.


	23. Chapter 23

Rebel is back! Sorry for the lack of updates imma try get more out. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoy! ⌒.⌒.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 23:

-The Next Day-

It was a surprisingly quite day in Soul Society, which was quite odd because today was the day to go back to work. Head Captain Ukitake had decided that a month off would probably hurt the Seireitei in the long run so he ordered everyone back to work in the nicest was possible.

To say Toshiro was pissed was an understatement. He truly didn't mind the fact that he had to go back to work nor did he mind the large amounts of paperwork that had piled up, but what he did mind however was Rangiku's excessive whining.

"Caaaaaaptainnnnnnn, why can't we take a break?" Rangiku whined with a cute pout. Toshiro tried to ignore her, he really did but it was getting increasingly difficult as Rangiku got louder and louder to the point where he thought that he could feel his body vibrating. He rose his reiatsu just enough for his eyes to start glowing pure white.

"MATSUMOTO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungs. Rangiku squeaked in surprise at the sudden raise in voice and almost jumped out of her chair. She was never really afraid of her Captain but for the first time in her long life she was scared of Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Thank you and for the LAST TIME, no you cannot take a break!" Toshiro said as he turned his murderous glare towards the slightly frightened woman. Rangiku, being the woman that she is, decided that she would get her revenge on her Captain for yelling at her. So she did the unthinkable. She started to cry.

"C-captain?" She started as she burst into full blown tears. But Toshiro being the genius that he is, was not fooled.

"Can it with the fake tears woman." The white haired captain demanded as his eyes returned to normal but they widen considerably as he heard Rangiku's next and final words before she disappeared.

"Captain Kita doesn't know they're fake."

-Fifth Division-

Rangiku burst through the door with tears in her eyes, effectively startling Ash and waking Kukaku from her afternoon nap.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" Ash questioned in a cold, deadly voice, no sooner than that, he began to let his reiatsu rise a little. Rangiku inwardly smirked as she knew that one of Ash's greatest weaknesses was a woman's tears. Kukaku was about to point out the fact that Rangiku's tears were fake but was silenced as the latter spoke up in a sad tone.

"Your brother-." Toshiro took this time to burst through the door. Ash didn't say anything but stared at his brother.

"Do not believe a word she says." Toshiro demanded as he purposely avoided his brother's intense stare.

"Let me guess. Toshiro yelled at you, didn't he Rangiku?" Kukaku questioned in a knowing tone. Rangiku simply nodded as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Ash sighed a slowly began walking towards his fellow captain. He didn't say anything, just gestured for him to be followed and disappeared very soon after. Toshiro glared at the two giggling woman but followed Ash nonetheless, grumbling darkly before he vanished in a shunpo as well.

-Thirteenth Division-

"Uncle! We need to talk." Ash yelled the very second he entered the compound. He wasn't surprised when he was swarmed by a crowed of creamy faced woman, not that he ever really minded them _that_ much. He turned to glance at his quietly seething brother and was slightly tempted to throw him to the woman but that idea got the back burner as he thought about how he would explain that to the Tenth's lieutenant.

They arrived at the main office to meet their two uncles sitting on one of the couches drinking sake and laughing very loudly. Ash quickly realized that coming here was a waste of time but instead of leaving, he dragged Toshiro to drink with them with the promise of paperwork assistance later.

-A few hours past midnight-

The two men arrived home with dopey grins on their faces and the smell of alcohol dripping off of them like water off a wet towel. They tried to open the door as quietly as possible but this was proving difficult seeing that they were both sloppy drunk. When they entered they were met by three very upset woman, those being Rangiku, Kukaku and Soifon and in the very small sober part of Toshiro's mind he was eternally grateful that he only had to deal with one angry woman.

"Ash... Where were you tonight?" Kukaku asked knowing full well that in that current state her brother figure wouldn't know the difference between a light bulb and a thermostat. But before Ash could answer, he was promptly backhanded to the floor. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

Ash, instead of answering, cowered in fear at the mercy of the two women who would certainly be the death of him one day. Toshiro was not fairing any better.

Rangiku had grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her height and began to yell furious threats of mutilation if abandonment ever happened again.

-The Next Morning-

**"AHHHHH!" **Ash yelled at the crack of dawn and literally began to shake the earth with the sheer amount of reiatsu he was releasing. Naturally everyone rushed to his room to find out what's the problem but couldn't enter it as the heat was far too great. "KURO IS GONE!"

Toshiro responded by releasing so of his icy reiatsu to try and calm is randomly seething brother but it proved ineffective as Ash's flames easily melted Toshiro's ice. Wasting no time at all the latter shot a large ball of reiatsu from the palm of his hand in hopes to at least stop Ash from destroying everything and everyone. "Ash calm down! What do you mean Kuro's gone?!" Toshiro yelled in desperation as the ice melted once again.

"I mean SHE'S GONE!" Ash yelled back as he calmed down very slightly. Toshiro unsheathed his sword and attempted to send an ice dragon towards Ash but was stunned to see nothing happened.

"Captain what's wrong?" Rangiku yelled as the room grew hotter.

"Hyorinmaru..." Toshiro whispered as Ash finally regained control of his insane reiatsu.

"Guys what's wrong?" Kisuke asked once everything seemed to calm down.

"Someone stole our Zanpaktous." Ash stated dangerously as everyone but Toshiro grew insanely wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke responded.

"I mean what I said. Call a captains meeting because whoever did this will feel the true power of destruction." Ash said angrily as he shunpoed away.


	24. Chapter 24

The views have passed 1600! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 24:

-First Division Meeting Hall-

The Captains lined off in their usual order with their lieutenants behind them waiting for the Head Captain to begin the meeting. After a brief moment of waiting Jushiro arrived, followed by his two lieutenants and was slightly shocked at the positions that his leader were in. Everyone usually stood about arms-length apart but now it seemed that the leaders next to Ash were no less than twenty feet away. Said man had his head tilted down with his eyes closed and his body producing a light steam. He seemed to be totally unaware of his leaking reiatsu but no one in the room dared to tell him out of fear of becoming charcoal. Jushiro sweat dropped lightly at the sight.

"Um Ash-kun... are you okay?" Ukitake asked with a raised brow. Ash didn't respond or even crack open an eye he just gave a nearly invisible nod. "This meeting is about to begin. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that someone or something in the Gotei 13 has the ability to steal the spiritual side of a zanpaktou." Kisuke said in a deadly serious tone. Everyone but the main crew's eyes widened tremendously and Mayuri even began to laugh, much to Ash's unholy annoyance.

"Ha! Do you really expect us to believe that Urahara?! It's impossible to steal one's soul." Mayuri exclaimed as the room's temperature rose. Everyone turned their head towards the man literally burning with rage and all unconsciously took a step back.

"It is very possible to lose one's soul Kurotsuchi." Ash whispered so softly only Kukaku heard him.

"It is possible Kurotsuchi. Just last night Captain Histugaya and Captain Kita lost their zanpaktou spirits." Kisuke said as his eyes darkened slightly. The room's temperature returned to normal; or as normal as possible with the steaming captain in it.

"This is a problem indeed. How do we prove that they were stolen and not just hiding?" Sajin questioned with an imperceptibly small grin at Ash that basically said "You're getting what you deserve." Toshiro looked over to Ash and sighed.

"Here." He said as he gave Rangiku his now warm zanpaktou. Once Ukitake felt that the sword was indeed void of all life, he gasped. "Last night, I don't even remember sensing anything strange at our house, so it must have happened while me and Ash were walking home." Toshiro finished in an almost whisper.

"This is a grave problem indeed." Shunsui added.

"This is WAY beyond a simple grave problem!" Ash suddenly exclaimed. "If this _thing_ hurts Kuro Enkei, I swear to Kami I will..." Ash trailed off angrily.

"Everyone! Remain on high alert! A new and powerful enemy has entered the Seireitei." Ukitake commanded as he uncontrollably touched his twin zanpaktous.

-That night-

The work day had been pretty uneventful since this morning's meeting and everyone was now sitting around the dinner table.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked sadly. Everyone raised a brow to this sudden question and Yoruichi voice her question.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"The look in your eyes. I see it. The concern." He replied while running his hand through his hair.

"We're not concerned." Yoruichi replied. Ash mearly gave a tired smirk.

"I hope you guys know you can't lie to me." Ash said as he shunpoed away from the table.

-3:00 am, Soifon's room-

Soi slept silently with a black star plushy wrapped tightly in her slender arms. She didn't notice the slight shimmer in the air as a small bee like person appeared above her sword.

"I must make Master proud." The figure spoke as it brought down a stinger towards Soifon's head.

-Kisuke's Room-

Kisuke slept with a light snore and for some reason, with his hat over his eyes. He didn't notice when a shapely woman wearing a shiny red dress and long black hair tied into a high pony tail.

"I should have done this a long time ago." The woman spoke as a red ball formed in her arm and it launched towards the Co-Captain.

-Fourth Division-

Unohana slept as graceful a lioness and cracked an eye opened when she felt a very familiar presence in her room. Had she been someone else her eyes would have widened as she watched a figure slowly form from a pile of bandages. Minazuke slowly materialize from her sword form. As Minazuke brought down her sword, Retsu swung up with her hidden blade.

"How?" Retsu asked as her zanpaktou swung it's sword as amazing speed towards her neck.

-Kuchiki Manor-

Byakuya slept peacefully in his rather large room. His eyes snapped open as a samurai and a single sakura leaf dropped on his chest.

-Eight Division-

Shunsui Kyoraku was always known to be a heavy sleeper but the reflexes he displayed as he dodged the two purple haired women's blades were legendary.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't play with sharp weapons, someone could get hurt." Kyoraku said as he shunpoed out of the way of a fatal blow.

-Thirteenth Division-

Head Captain Ukitake slept deeply on his futon with a bottle of sleeping meds on his night stand. He cracked one eye open as he heard the giggle of children fill his room.

"What the-..?" He didn't finish as one of the kids shot forth a large amount of kido at his prone figure.

-Toshiro's room-

Hyorinmaru stood over Toshiro's sleeping form and held out one hand and formed an ice sword in it. With no hesitation at all, he stabbed the ice blade at the white haired Captain's heart.

-Ash's room-

Ash slept soundlessly in his bed and didn't even flinch when his floors creaked slightly. A short woman, with ridiculous curves appeared next to his body. She was wearing a black leather jump suit with shiny black heals. Her hair sat atop of her head like a flame burning, and she wore her long hair in a ponytail with a red bow and red lipstick.

"Hello beautiful!" Kuro said as she brought down a fire coated fist down at Ash's throat.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

-The next day-

Toshiro let out a heavy sigh as he stood atop of Sokyoku Hill. Smoke could be seen covering majority of the divisions and most of the building either burning or completely gone. The ones that weren't destroyed were used to heal the injured and multiple shinigami could be seen running in and out with wounds of their own. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Rangiku appeared next to him. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and a cast wrapped tightly around her left arm.

"Everyone who isn't injured is at the Thirteenth waiting for you." She said what a small smile. But it was completely missed as Toshiro's attention was glued to her fairly minor injuries. He knew that she was alright but he still hated to see her hurt in anyway.

"Hai." Was his only response after a long stare before he and his lieutenant headed towards the meeting.

-Thirteenth Division Main Office-

The room was filled up with every captain and lieutenant besides Byakuya and Ash. Tensions were very high and everyone repeatedly glanced at Hitsugaya and Urahara for either on to come up with some kind of plan. But it seemed that they were waiting for a certain raven haired man to arrive, and he did.

Ash walked into the room with his usual expression but had a few minor injuries himself. His neck and left arm were covered in several rings of very deep burns and his haori was once again missing it's left arm. Most of his right arm's bandages were burnt away as well.

His calm eyes scanned around the room and he quickly noticed several things. The first begin that Kisuke had one of his arms in a sling and his visible torso were covered in bandages. The other thing being that Soifon had her stinging insignia in the dead center of her forehead, giving the illusion of an eternal scowl.

"So. What's the plan?" Ash questioned as he closed his eyes. He heard someone gulp but ignore it as Toshiro began talking.

"Well due to Kisuke's reiatsu sensors and cameras, we know that the rogue zanpaktous have to be hiding somewhere in between the Seireitei and the Fifth Rukongai district. We have sent several teams of third seats to investigate but each one came back empty handed." Toshiro said as he cleared his throat. There were several murmurs that arose.

"The reason they never find anything is because they're dealing with an enemy that can't be caught. Think about it, they can change back into swords at any moment." Ash added.

"Yes but from the information we've gotten from Haineko, they're leader is apparently named Muramasa. His plans and reasons are currently unknown." Toshiro said as he unconsciously touched the empty shell that was Hyorinmaru. The room once again went completely quiet with only the sound of fire crackling begin heard from a distance.

"I have a plan." Kisuke said with a nervous expression. "It involves Ash." Aforementioned man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ash we need you to lay low for a while." His words caused everyone's eyes to go wide.

"Why?" Ukitake quickly questioned. "We need him on the front lines."

"Hear me out. Kuro Enkei has the ability to neutralize any zanpaktou, right? So maybe we can use that to our advantage." Kisuke said with a smirk hidden by his fan.

"Ha! Kisuke, I thought of that and it won't work." Ash said with a dry chuckle.

"It will. A zanpaktou is a true representation of one's soul. We know you Ash. Even some of your abilities and powers. So if she is basically you... we should know what to do." Soifon whispered out. Ash didn't respond, he just hung his head in shame. Everyone stared at Ash in slight shock. Toshiro noticed his brother's discomfort and cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Besides any of that, we really do need Ash to stay here Kisuke. I really don't know what we could or should do." Toshiro said as everyone felt an unknown presence on top of Sokyoku Hill and wasted no time in getting there.

-Sokyoku Hill-

The one called Muramasa stood across from most of the Gotei 13 and had a smug smirk on his features all the while.

"I presume you're Muramasa?" Toshiro said in a tone that showed that he already knew the answer. The spirit just smirked and snapped his fingers and shocked the captains with the sudden appearances of their zanpaktou spirits. Only one was absent however.

"Why hello Gotei. I see that you already know my name." The leader of the rebellion spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Rangiku wasted no time in asking.

Almost instantly the smirk feel off of Muramasa's face and got replaced with a nasty glare which seem to be directed towards the younger of the Shiro-chans. "You people use us as tools of war and destruction. Never once thinking of the consequences of abusing our power. You say you train only the strongest...but punish those who grow too powerful. But not anymore. We zanpaktou will rule a world without war but first we must eliminate the source." The brown-haired soul finished his speech with a glare straight into Ash's eyes. Ash remained completely cold the whole time and even began to chuckle.

"You fool. Do you even know what hell you just released?! Darkness is not something you control...its something you live with. Either you live with it or it consumes you." Ash had begun to release large amounts of reiatsu around himself like a pulse. "And you...just released the consumer." He finished as he lunged towards the group of zanpaktous with a flaming fist aimed for the leader's head. It was blocked by a certain icy dragon. Hyorinmaru and Ash stood in the middle of both parties until Ash smirked, which caused the ice elemental raies a brow.

The captain ducked and allowed god brother to fly over his head with a kick aimed at his sword's face. It was dodged and countered by a very power punch by Hyorinmaru that ; even though it missed its target, destroyed everything in its path. Ash took this opening to try and end the war before it began by killing Muramasa right there. He jumped towards the brown haired man with a blackened fist.

Only to stop midway when he and everyone else felt an explosion of reiatsu coming from behind the group of captains. The reiatsu felt incredibly familiar and even had the same density as the red eyed captain. They all heard a deranged female laughter and felt an awful amount of killing intent. A tan woman, dressed in all black appeared between both 'armies'.

"Everyone fall into darkness!" Kuro exclaimed as she was surrounded by a large pillar of black fire. Her murderous laugher being the last thing anyone heard before being enveloped by the flames.

Or so they thought...before Ash intervened. He held up one hand and shot forth his own black fire. The fire touched and instantly made a very large fireball that almost completely covered the skies above the Soul Society. By the time the fire had cleared and the dust had settled, the zanpaktous were no where to be seen or sensed.

"Everyone...keep an eye out for Kuro. If she is seen, do not intercept, do not attempt to talk to, do one thing and one thing only. Guys lets go home." Ash paused and began to walk away.

"Wait! What should we do if we see her?!" Yoruichi asked in desperation. Ash stopped and looked at all the Captain's faces out the corner of his eye.

"Run."


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! We have someone who will use Ash in the near future so please be nice and drop Akari Kamiya a follow and tell her Rebel sent ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

Chapter 26:

-Middle of the day-

Ash sat on the roof of his division with his eyes closed and one leg hanging off. He kept his senses open for anything strange and his brother because he knew Toshiro had the annoying habit of appearing randomly. Always scaring the hell out of him. After about five minutes of doing nothing Ash sighed and opened his eyes and was startled by the sight. Soifon was directly in front of him with a dreamy expression and a dopey smile.

Ash thumped her on her forehead and effectively snapped her out of her daze. Her head snapped back and she yelled as she put both hands over the red spot on the center of her head.

"Why?!" Soifon yelled as she began to rub the red spot.

"You were staring at me." Ash stated casually. Soifon seemed to realize her mistake and blushed an extremely bright red. She just hit Ash over the head for no apparent reason. "Why?!" He shrieked. He stopped his second question when he saw his fellow Captain's demeanor change.

"Everyone is at the house waiting for you. They say it is very urgent." Without even a look back, she disappeared. But a split second before she did Ash noticed the strain on her face as if she didn't want to leave.

-At home-

Ash arrived at his home and was met by his roommates, Jushrio, Retsu and Shunsui all looking rather reproachful. Instantly Ash knew what they would discuss and he took on regretful eyes.

"Ash-kun... you know we all love and care for you. We just wanna know why your soul is so-?" Retsu started but was cut off by the raven haired man.

"Dark? Evil? Monstrous? Sadistic?" He said as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, he just knew that everyone was staring at him. "My soul is the way it is because.-" But he didn't finish as about one hundred members of the Onmitsukido appeared in the rather large dining room. All immediately had their swords pointed at Ash with low growls.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Jushiro yelled as he felt the room grow hot.

"The Central 46 would like to speak with you Ash Kita." One member said in a tone one would use when talking to a dangerous criminal. Ash's calm composure remained but his eyes flashed black for a brief second. The room then began to get really cold. _Really cold!_ Rangiku turned towards her captain and gasped. His reiatsu was literally freezing the sake she had bought with Ash's money.

"Why?" Was Toshiro's only word and his tone had an underlying threat for the poor fool to answer.

"Easy Toshiro. This is good because now I can finally **deal** with the 46. The bastards." Ash said to his brother with a sinister smirk. Toshiro knew what he meant by that and gave his own smirk in approval.

"Don't speak about the Central 46 like that fool!" Another member yelled out as he jumped towards the captain. No one moved or even cared as the foolish man swung his sword at Ash's neck. But everyone was shocked to see the sword grind against Ash's skin as if made out of the same material. The red eyed man just locked eyes with his attacker and let some of his reiatsu suffocate the man.

The unknown man gasped and flailed uncontrollably under the raw power. Retsu didn't feel like seeing a murder tonight so she put herself between the two men.

Retsu Unohana, the strongest female the Soul Society has ever seen, the first Kenpachi, and despite her appearance, was the oldest person in the Seireitei but in her 2000 years of afterlife, she had never felt reiryoku as dense as this. If she were a weaker person, she would've passed out instantly but she was not a Captain for nothing. "Ash-kun. Please stop it." She asked politely. She silently hoped that no one noticed the strain in her voice.

Almost instantly Ash stopped releasing reiryoku and sighed. "I'll be back guys."

-Central 46 Chambers-

"What do you want?" Ash asked the nobles coldly.

"Has anyone told you, you can speak boy?!" A feminine voice yelled furiously.

"You are here on Trial for committing several crimes." Another yelled equally furious.

"What?! What crimes have I committed?!" Ash demanded harshly as he took on a glare.

"Silence boy! You are responsible for the death of Yamamoto, destruction of the First division, the destruction of Sokyoku Hill and is charged with abandoning your post while the Gotei 13 was in need! And as a punishment for your crimes, immediate execution!" The head of the 46 yelled out. Ash couldn't believe his ears but before he could do anything, he felt a chocker around his neck, completely draining him of all energy and reiatsu. "You die tomorrow Kita. Take him away!"

-Back at the boys house-

Jushrio gasped at the news he just received. Everyone present turned towards him with a raised brow.

"Ash-kun...has been sentenced to death. He is apparently being charged with destroying most of Sokyoku Hill and kill Yama-jiji." Head Captain Ukitake said sadly. Everyone's reactions were to be expected.

Toshiro shunpoed as fast as he could towards the Chambers with burning rage in his eyes with Soifon and Kukaku far behind him. Yoruichi rushed towards the Maggots Nest with the three senior captains while Kisuke stayed home.

"I really don't like this." He whispered to himself as the whole Seireitei felt Muramasa's army return. "Oh no!" He panicked with a shunpo towards the icy captain.

**A/N : Sorry for the lack of updates and the short chapters but life is kind of annoying now. Imma try to update more often.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I'm back with a new installment of **Frosted Fire**! Leave a review if you enjoy. =).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 27:

-Continuing-

Toshiro continued to shunpo through the Seireitei at incredible speeds with Soifon and Kukaku not very far behind. Each one having a glare firmly on their faces and growls low in their throats.

'I can't believe that they would do that at a time like this! Their dead! All. Of. Them!' Toshiro thought angrily as the Central 46 building broke into the horizon. Toshiro suddenly felt a rush of wind besides him and his eyes widened at the sight of Soifon right next to him with even more fury in her eyes then he thought possible.

They all arrived at the building and Toshiro wasted no time in blowing the door down, scaring the 46 nobles. "Captain Hitsugaya! How dare you-" One noble began but wisely stopped as the temperature fell dramatically.

"You. Why did imprison Ash Kita?" Toshiro spoke calm, cool and collected.

"You have no right to question us boy! Why we sent that criminal to be executed is none of your business!" The head of the Central yelled at the white haired captain, whom simply sighed in return.

"You idiots." Toshiro said as Soifon shot passed him with her sword aimed at the man's throat. The next few seconds were filled with copious amounts of death. And in those seconds the Central 46 died and was to never be reborn.

As they went to exit the compound, a horrendous, murderous cackle echoed through the hallway. A stream of black fire filled the entire corridor and forced Toshiro to grab both Kukaku and Soifon and encased all of them inside an ice semi-sphere to protect them from Kuro's hellish flames. Toshiro saw that his dome was melting rather fast and decided now would be a good time to remove his seal.

His hand was already down his shirt when the flames stopped and Kuro's reiatsu mysteriously vanished. He did a quick scan and realised that she was indeed gone and figured that it was safe to bring down the barrier.

"What was that about? She just left." Kukaku inquired with a glance at the entrance.

"Maybe she realised that Ash wasn't here." Soifon said as she sheathed her soulless blade. Toshiro stared at her for a while before his eyes widened as if realising something.

"We have to leave! She didn't come here for Ash, she came here to slow us down." Toshiro whispered as he grabbed both woman's arm and shunpoed as fast as he possibly could, effectively startling both of them.

-Entrance to Maggots Nest-

Ash walked slightly behind the large group of guards, with an even larger group behind him with swords drawn. Ash was heavily annoyed at the fact that they had several high level kidos on him plus a chocker, he personally felt that fifteen spells was enough. As they arrived at the door, even more guards surrounded the raven haired man.

"Hurry up criminal." One man said with a smug smirk and an equally smug tone. Ash just looked at him blankly and didn't move which infuriated the man way more than it should have. "You stupid or something?!" The man exclaimed as he did the unthinkable. He struck the human microwave right on the head. Ash didn't react or even flinch as everyone around him burst into boisterous laughter. But his eyes widened as he felt something that apparently no one else felt.

"You bullying this beautiful man?" A whiny voice sounded from above everyone. All guards turned their heads towards the woman and all started to bleed slightly from each of their noses. "Aww, bullying isn't nice. Bullies fall into darkness!" The woman suddenly yelled as she shot down a massive pillar of black fire on everything below her.

Ash's combat experience help him to easily backflip out of the way with all the restrictions still on him. He heard all the dying screams of his jailers and used his physical strength to try and break the spells, which he did surprisingly easy but getting the chocker off would be much harder.

He started to run as Kuro turned her full attention towards him and gave a malicious grin. Ash side stepped the punch Kuro sent towards his face and sent a kick towards her stomach which was blocked by her palm. The spirit held up her tan hand and pointed a palm at her master and wasted no time in shooting the cero-like fire at him. His eyes widened slightly at the amount energy condensed in the beam and held out his own tan hand and backhanded the beam away, but not without sustaining major burns on his hand and arm (he gets burned ALOT huh). He turned his head back at the spot Kuro was and saw out of the corner of his eye a blackened blade.

He quickly realized that he couldn't move fast enough to dodge and on instinct spiked his reiatsu but to no avail as the chocker continued to swallow his power. The sword was about to hit him when Kuro was suddenly hit into the Second Division's walls. Ash gasped as he stared on in admiration at Yoruichi with her Shunko activated."Don't you touch him." The Co-Captain demanded. She suddenly turned her kido covered arm towards Ash's throat and destroyed the device that was hindering his awesome power. He just let all of his pent up power radiant off of him, and created a tower of flames around him.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-chan. Now please leave. Get Soifon and Kukaku and go home." Ash said as he gave the tan woman a peck on the forehead. At first she wanted to argue but the look on Ash's face stopped her, so she settled for a nod and shunpoed away to follow her friends orders.

-With Toshiro, Soifon and Kukaku-

Toshiro continued to rush through Soul Society with the two women in his arms. He sped up when he felt Kuro and Ash's reiatsu explode. He just randomly pushed both women away from him and took the full power of the surprise ice attack.

"Toshiro!" Kukaku yelled in concern. He suddenly appeared right next to her with a glare firmly between his eyebrows.

"Leave please, its about to get ugly." Toshiro said with an emotionless tone. "Soifon you too. And no, I'm not saying that because you're weak... I'm saying that because if you get hurt, Ash will kill me and everyone else." He finished completely serious. His words shocked Soifon to the point of confusing. She didn't really know that she was heading home until she was already there with her three closest female friends.

Toshiro just stared at Hyorinmaru with a blank expression and vanished. He reappeared in front of his partner with his sword being swung in a downwards motion. Hyorinmaru simply met the blow with his own version of himself in the form of a katana made entirely out of ice. "This isn't going to be easy." Toshiro sighed in a whisper.

-Back Home-

"Guys Ash gave me this a long time ago for my birthday. He told me to come home and use it." Kukaku said as she pulled out a necklace from between her cleavage. The pendant at the end having the Shiba clan emblem on it with the initials 'KS' in the middle and crumbled it. "He said it'll reform and no less than his bankai can destroy it...he better be right." Suddenly the whole house was enclosed in a large clear barrier that seemed to distort space itself. "They want us to be safe...but not as much as we want them to just be okay." She suddenly said to which all other slumped her shoulders and titled her head down with a sad nod of agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! Sorry for the rather late update. I wanted to update yesterday but it was my birthday and i turned 16! The story really is getting alot of attention lately...and I love it. Leave a review if you enjoy this installment of **Frosted Fire!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say.**

Chapter 28:

-Toshiro vs Hyorinmaru-

Toshiro, having decided that they were to close to the Gotei for a fight of this magnitude, continued to shunpo towards an unknown destination with the icy spirit close behind. After about a minute they arrived at a very large mountain range with snow everywhere. Toshiro stood atop the highest peak and stared down at Hyorinmaru with the gentle breeze being the only sound.

"Why...why did you follow Murmasa?" Toshiro asked as he shifted his feet into a fighting stance. He knew that Hyorinmaru wouldn't answer, as he was always the silent type so he slowly unsheathed his sword. The response to this action was his zanpakuto extending both his arms to either side of him. Almost immediately to long, ice katanas came into existence and with a swift but strong burst of reiatsu, both icy beings flew at each other with great speeds.

-Ash vs Kuro Enkei-

Ash thought; just as his brother did, that his impending fight would cost way too much destruction to the Seireitei so took off is a shunpo with Kuro very close behind him.

"Awww...where are we going gorgeous?" Kuro whined from behind her master but Ash didn't even turn to face her because he was already used to her nagging him. They arrived to large canyon with a great waterfall and a long, smooth river.

"Ash...why will you fight me? You already know that destruction is all we are and all we ever will be." She pointed out with a sinister grin. Ash's eyes narrowed and he grinded his teeth. "Why don't you embrace it? Is it because of those women?" She laughed.

Ash got tired of hearing her speak and jumped high into the air. Kuro followed him and the vicious fight between the two tigers begun.

-At the group's home-

The atmosphere in the house was overall just sad. After a few minutes they tried to escape the barrier but when Ash said only his bankai can break it, he was not joking. At the sudden fluxes in the four fighters reiatsu rattled the house and the very Earth beneath their feet, everyone grew anxious and started to panic. But Rangiku seemed to panic the most. She felt bad because she knew the two captains for the least amount of time and didn't know what she would do if her Captain were to... She dared not to finish the thought.

"This is crazy! Why can't we go and help them?!" Soifon demanded angrily.

"Because...we can't." A calm voice from behind her inquired. Everyone turned to see none other than Kisuke Urahara. "The level that they are on is far above ours. It'll be suicide to try and fight with them." He spoke sadly and with his eyes in a downcast. Everyone, in the back of their minds knew this fact but kept thinking of a way to be use full.

"Well why didn't they just let us fight the rebel zanpakutos?" Yoruichi questioned as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Kuro Enkei is the first dark/fire type zanpakuto in the history of Soul Society and uses her darkness to block the connection between sword and wielder. Thus rendering it useless. If she uses bankai...the reiatsu alone would be enough to end this whole revolution." Kisuke explained.

"Well how do you know she's going to use it?" Kukaku asked. Her necklace started to slowly reform itself back in her hand. Kisuke just pulled out his fan and snickered.

"Do you really think that Ash isn't strong enough to force her too?"

-Toshiro vs Hyorinmaru-

The pair clashed together with and unbelievable amount of force. A large percussion wave sped through the environment and temporarily stopped the ever growing intensity of the snowfall for a brief period. They stood there, glaring deeply into each others eyes. Toshiro kicked off of the earth and, once he felt he was far enough away, swung his sword and produced a cero like wave, similar to his brother's but instead of black was white. The grey eyed man held up one of his ice blade and blocked the attack and used the other to block an attack from Toshiro that would've taken his head off. Another huge percussion wave decimated the land around them and caused the blizzard to once again increase in power. But this proved to be no problem for either of the two.

Hyorinmaru's eyes widened slightly when he noticed that Toshiro was smirking. He quickly shunpoed away from another reiatsu wave that came from behind him. The 'Toshrio' to the right of him shattered into pieces and was revealed to be an ice clone. The real white haired captain sighed in annoyance from high above the mountain.

"You weren't supposed to dodge. But I guess now I have to get serious." Toshiro sighed. He held out his left arm and formed and ice katana like his spirit did minutes ago. With a quick burst of power, he shot at Hyorinmaru far faster than the clone did and threw a kick towards the man's side. Hyorinmaru blocked the kick with a strong arm and twisted his arm around to grab the Captain's leg. But Toshiro anticipated this and spun mid air and sent a sweeping kick towards his opponent's feet; which was jumped over.

His eyes widened once more when, mid jump he saw 'Toshiro' shatter again. The real ice Captain came down on Hyorinmaru with a stomping kick, its power evident by the power white reiatsu surrounding his foot. It struck the being hard in the back of the neck and completely destroyed everything in a thirty meter radius and stopped the snow storm entirely.

'Damn. I really used to much strength.' Toshiro thought as he continued to pant heavily. He heard a distinct roar and the temperature drop even lower then Toshiro thought possible. Hyorinmaru's dragon form burst out of the smoke cloud and roar to the heavens. Toshiro just sighed in what seemed to be annoyance and took off his reiatsu limiter. From that point, the real fight had begun.

**A/N: Next chapter will more than likely be Ash vs Kuro Enkei and I may or may not leave a cliffhanger for that one too. Don't worry I'll finish this one next chapter as well. **

**Rebel signing out.**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but I'm getting lazy. Nah, I'm just kidding, I still love the writing the story. ^-^. This may just be a full fighting chapter. Be prepared.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 29:

-Continued-

Toshiro held his white fist forward and spun it in a slow circle, allowing the mist to cover him. He grabbed his blade and covered it with his color ability and turned Hyorinmaru white. 'Huh. What do you know? Ash was right.' Toshiro thought. Hyorinmaru's roar broke his train of thought, but not because of it's insane volume but because of what it did to the snow and mountains around the pair. It stopped the snow storm completely and even some snowflakes paused mid-air as if frozen in time. The mountain they were on cracked heavily and the smallest one in the entire range even split perfectly in half.

Toshiro was not at all shocked by this and even gave a smirk, showing he was enjoying to finally have a decent opponent. He flew at dragon with amazing grace and speed but the dragon didn't even bat an eye. Hyorinmaru simply flapped his mighty wing into the white haired captain fierce attack and created another powerful percussion wave. Toshiro's eyes widen slightly before they narrowed dangerously and he vanished in a shunpo. Hyorinmaru barely had time to block the second swing before a whole assault followed, and his massive size only made it easier for Toshiro to hit him.

Thinking quickly, Toshiro shot down and slammed his blade into the earth beneath them. Two boulders the size of small houses uplifted from impact and he quickly kicked both in Hyorinmaru's direction. If the dragon could, he would've looked disappointed that his 'master' actually thought that this would hurt him. With a quick swing of the tail both boulders shattered and revealed nothing but damaged earth. The great Dragon's eyes widen when he felt something grab his tail with a strong, iron grip.

Toshiro started to spin around while amazing moving all of the Dragon with him. He slowly began to pick up speed until he actually make a large tornado. He threw Hyorinmaru's giant frame well over a mile into another small mountain, witch all but vanished on impact. But this only seemed to further enrage the beast.

Hyorinmaru shot at Toshiro after a brief moment covered in a few cracks and several pieces were missing but as quickly as they were noticed, they grew back. His speed caught Toshiro off-guard and he almost succeeded in swallowing the Captain whole. _Almost. _Toshiro jumped over Hyorinmaru's head and swung his sword at his body, creating the same beam he and his brother overuse. The mighty Dragon just wiggled his body out of the way and caught Toshiro right in the stomach with his spiked tail.

The white haired captain coughed up a little blood before being launched into a nearby overhang. As it crumbled Toshiro realized that his time was running out and that he should end this _now! _He dusted himself off and shunpoed at max speed right into Hyorinmaru's face. He threw a solid blow to the Dragon's snout and once again managed to lift the beast off the ground. As Hyorinmaru flew through the very skies he owned, Toshiro shunpoed over his long body with a single extended fist. "Rukuogan!" He exclaimed with a powerful blow.

The beast's cries of anguish roared loudly into the heavens but stopped when Hyorinmaru hit the ground. The impact alone, created a large crater , the size of a whole division and cloaked the forest around them in a heavy sleet.

Toshiro stood into the sky gazing down at the destruction with half lidded eyes and the wind gently blowing his hair and haori. His scowl gone and replaced with a look of apology. 'Sorry...old friend.' He thought as he shunpoed down to Hyorinmaru.

-Ash vs. Kuro Enkei-

Ash continued to dodge Kuro's deadly blows with incredible grace. His mask of indifference firmly on his face but his eyes told a different story. They were filled to the brim with sadness. He knew that he had fight his true being eventually but he didn't know he would have to literally fight it.

"Aw come on Sugar! Don't wanna hit a girl?" Kuro complained for the um-teeth time. Ash was really beginning to grow tired of this and for the first time in his very long life... he swung at a female. Ash threw his own punched at Kuro Enkei with an ample amount of force, trying with all his might to remain indifferent. But it was really hard because Kuro just looked to much like _her. _

The woman smiled a sadistic smile and dodged the blow. She wasted no time at all in attempting to kick the red eyed captain but was shocked when he caught it with impeccable ease. He stared into her eyes with intense sadness and even Kuro had to admit that standing under his gaze wasn't easy.

"I'm not in the mood." Was his only words before turning on his heel and throwing the tan woman into one of the walls of the canyon. As expected, it shattered on impact and a large dust cloud was created. Despite being in the middle of a fight, Ash took this time to admire the waterfall, he even mentally cursed himself for picking this place because this was a nice looking waterfall.

Kuro's wicked laughter echoed loudly through Ash's ears and shattered his train on thought. She suddenly appeared right in front of him, still smiling maniacally and swung a blade made out of hardened black reishi, aiming at Ash's neck. Said man just raised a brow and extended a normal tan hand. When he caught the blade, the force of its sudden stop decimated the area behind Ash in a fifty meter line.

He didn't seem bothered at all by the sudden disappearance of land behind him and stared blankly into Kuro's eyes. He raised his other palm to her stomach and shot his cero like beam. Kuro didn't have anytime to react at all to the surprise attack and just took it head on. It created a massive explosion that expanded like a semicircle, turning everything in its path into smoldering ash. Ash just walked casually out of the epicenter of the explosion completely unscathed and patiently waited for something else to happen. He didn't wait long.

Kuro shot into the sky, looking very, very angry. "How dare you?! I guess its my fault for trying to fight you without a weapon." She whispered the last part to herself. Her hair started to ignite into fire itself and she smiled once more.

"Bankai!" She all but sang. Ash just sighed in annoyance and reached into his shirt. 'You couldn't make it easy for me... could you?' He thought.

**A/N: **Don't kill me for another cliff hanger! Just leave a review if you enjoy.

**Rebel signing out.**


	30. Chapter 30

Wow, thirty chapters already and I love every word. Thank you Chilly292 for **all** your reviews. It really motivates me to update faster. Yeah that's the secret, review for faster updates. Now enjoy this installment of **Frosted Fire.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

Chapter 30:

-Continued-

"Bankai!" The overly excited woman sang.

Ash, very calmly opened his shirt and took off his reiatsu limiter and let his untamed reiatsu flare. The area around the man instantly caved in on itself and blew away a fairly large number of trees. His reiatsu kept rising as he took a side glance at the waterfall just in time to see it evaporate away. He got into a sprinting position and prepared for the impending fight.

Kuro Enkei on the other hand started to laugh maniacally as her body was surrounded by several large pillars of black fire. "Are you ready, Kita?!" She questioned as the ground beneath her feet burst into to flames. The wind had begun to blow at an incredible pace and even forced Ash to cover his eyes.

-Back at Home-

The barrier surrounding the house had already been severely damaged just from Toshiro and Hyorimaru's fight but the sudden influx of power from Ash and Kuro was enough to shatter it completely.

Everyone was happy for a very brief instance before the true force of the two monstrous beings began to literally crush them. Soifon, unfortunately being the smallest felt it the most, with the weight of three busses on her tiny frame. Kukaku was handling the sudden change in gravity best of all because she was already used to Ash's power.

Soifon was beginning to pass out when three figures filled her blurry vision. Just as they appeared, the reiatsu disappeared. She opened her eyes and was slightly shocked from the sight.

Retsu, Jushiro and Shunsui stood in front of the group, wearing slightly tattered clothes and smiles. "Wow. Ash-kun has gotten alot stronger." Jushiro said with a proud fatherly grin. Retsu just nodded and Shunsui turned to help everyone else off the floor.

"How do you guys live with those two?" He asked jokingly.

"Well usually they don't take off their seals for anything." Kisuke said as he wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's waist. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he took on a rare serious expression. "When did you guys get here?"

"We came back shortly after we felt Toshiro-kun's reiatsu spike. Is he still fighting Hyorinmaru?" Retsu questioned with a slightly concerned smile.

"No. I think they're fight just ended and judging by the temperature and lack of the ability to breathe... I'm going to bet that Kuro just used bankai." Kisuke said with a smile hidden behind his fan. 'Wow that is some impressive reiatsu. No matter how many times it feel it, it still overwhelms me.'

"Well we need something to keep this barrier up. I don't know what the poor boy would do it he accidentally killed his friends." Jushiro said but he whispered the last part.

-Ash vs. Kuro-

A giant paw slowly stepped through the fire and burned everything near it. Kuro roared very loudly and all the flames immediately went out leaving only the black and white beast herself standing proudly over a field of blackened earth. Ash sighed again but this time for a different reason.

'Huh. I haven't used bankai in a long time. I doubt anyone even remembers it.' He thought as he flew at Kuro with speeds that only he can reach. He basically materialized in front of her with a black fist heading for her forehead. It was blocked however when Kuro swung one of her tails at the raven haired captain.

He paused for a brief second before vanishing away just in time to avoid Kuro's second tail. While in the air Ash realized that he was completely vulnerable and it seemed that the wasn't to only person to notice. Kuro raised her mighty head to the sky and roared out a large reiatsu beam similar to that of her master.

Ash's red eyes widened and he quickly thought of all available options but quickly realized there were none. He extended both of his arms and shot forth so much reiatsu that it almost rivaled Kuro's in sheer size. Everyone in the Gotei 13 could see the two incredible attacks nearing each other with tremendously wide eyes. And, despite being well over two hundred miles Toshiro saw the reiatsu beams but didn't bat an eye as he knew Ash wouldn't use an attack that powerful without good reason.

The beams clashed with each other and just exploded on impact. The resulting explosion quickly expanded and swallowed everything in its wake. As I neared the powerful Captain he created an 'x' with his arms to at least protect his upper body. Kuro shook in fear a little and began to back up but ultimately decided against it and blocked the explosion with her two tails.

-Back at the house-

"Oh my..." Rangiku said with a shaky voice full of bewilderment. She turned to see all the other people also had their eyes glued to the now calming explosion. "H-h-how is that possible...?" She questioned but she really didn't expect an answer. She wasn't disappointed.

-Back with Ash-

He hit the ground with an insane amount of force, uplifting several large boulders. His haori was missing and his clothes were torn in several places. He got up slowly with a very halfhearted "ouch" and started to sense for every entity around him. "Wow. I can't believe I survived that. But anyway time to use that technique Yama-jiji taught me." He said to himself with an invisible smirk. He threw his arm behind and focused most of into his right fist, so much so that his arm lit on fire.

He quickly sensed for the Tigress's presence but couldn't find her. The only warning he got was a subtle shift in air pressure to the left of him. He turned in that direction with amazing quickness and time seemed to slow down when he made eye contact with Kuro's paw. He threw his fist at the paw and yelled out his attack. "Ikkotsu!" He yelled as Kuro jumped out of the way at the last second.

His fist hit nothing but seemed to crack the air itself like glass. Suddenly everything in that general direction was destroyed or burned. The punch itself sent tremors through the earth and even created a powerful wind. He quickly turned on his heel and jumped high in the air to avoid Kuro's mighty jaws. As she flew under him he twist his body around and grabbed one of her tails. Using his momentum, he forced the beast a few meters back and, at the perfect moment, he brought down a heel kick.

He put all of his physical strength into the attack in hopes of ending this fight. When it connected Kuro roared in pain as she literally got forced into the ground. A huge dust cloud was created and the cries of a defeated Tigress fell silent.

-Toshiro and Hyorinmaru-

He went down to his eternal partner with a forlorn expression. Once he was close enough to actually see Hyorinmaru's human form lying on the floor unmoving he scowled in annoyance.

"Get up." He commanded. He would've thought that his soul was hurt but upon closer inspection he didn't see any cuts or bruises. The teal eyed man opened both his eyes and stared blankly at the sky with a look of administration and respect. He turned to Toshiro's smirking face and whispered but one word.

"Master."

-Ash and Kuro Enkei-

"Are you happy? I won, now lets go." He said with his usual tone and expression. His response was Kuro jumping on his back with an overly excited smile.

"Wow, it's been a while since we last fought and for the record, I was never under Mura-whoever's spell. I just wanted to see what my beautiful master was capable of." She said with a childish smile. Ash just smirked slightly and started to head in the direction of the Seireitei.

"I knew that. You neutralize stuff like that." Ash said as he took off in a shunpo to deal with the source of the problem. 'I wonder if Kuu-chan used the barrier. Probably. Well time to go see the Air conditioner."

-Toshiro-

He and Hyorinmaru walked in silence back to the Seireitei until Toshiro suddenly paused. 'So the Microwave won his fight.' He thought with a smirk.


	31. Chapter 31

Whoa I'm so sorry. I originally planned to update this four days ago but sadly we had a power outage and even when power came back, school got kicked into overdrive and I didn't have time to update. But alas, there is no excuse. So please enjoy this installment of **Frosted Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 31:

Kuro Enkei continued to hang off of Ash's back like a leech as the latter continued to shunpo back to his shared home with amazing speed. There was only one thought on Ash's mind the whole way home.

'Why in the blue Hell is this woman on my back?!'

Kuro had began to talk, which only seemed to push Ash to his very speed limit. He was seriously beginning to contemplate weather or not he should kill her when Toshiro and Hyorinmaru came into view. 'Oh thank KAMI!'

Ash suddenly appeared in front of Toshiro, effectively startling him slightly. The white haired man was about to say something but swallowed his words when Ash turned his intense gaze at him. With one smooth motion, the red eyed captain took his annoying Zanpakuto by the arm and dangled her in front of him. He said nothing just continued to stare with perfected indifference deep into her ruby eyes.

Kuro was doing everything in her power not to meet his gaze until her eyes landed on Hyorinmaru. Ash's eyes widen slightly as Kuro just appeared bridal style in Hyorinmaru's arms squealing like a high school girl in love.

"Well hello Hyo-kun! It's been while hasn't it?" Kuro all but yelled out. Hyorinmaru turned his emotionless expression to his master in hopes of getting some support but just got a shrug.

Hearing the noises, everyone ran outside and just stared on in slight fear at the woman in Hyorinmaru's arms. Haineko materialized herself and started to glare furiously at Kuro Enkei and let a low her escape her throat. "Hey! Get off my man!" She yelled to get Kuro's attention.

Everyone turned to her with wide eyes and went to silence her but she shunpoed over to Hyorinmaru. "Get her stinking tails off him!" She angrily exclaimed. Kuro was slightly offended by the other felines words and appeared in Haineko's face a split second later.

"Your man?! He's mine." Kuro halfway roared out. Her hair began to ignite and her eyes turned a deep black as she began growling viciously. Everyone sweat dropped lightly to the whole ordeal and Toshiro cleared his throat loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

"Are you really fighting now? We have other things to take care of at the moment." He said in a slightly commanding tone. But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as neither Kuro Enkei or Haineko moved. He heard Ash sigh in annoyance before everyone a mysterious and dark reiatsu erupted around the Ninth Division barracks.

"Let's go." Head Captain Ukitake commanded before he and everyone shunpoed away.

They arrived in a few minutes and were met with a scene from a horror movie. Bodies and blood everywhere and a massive killing intent at everyone's neck. No one was really surprised at to see the carnage but was surprised to see that so many men were defeated buy what seemed to be one enemy.

A murderous laughter, that could rival Kuro's in sheer creepiness echoed throughout the compound and it got louder and louder with each step they took. Suddenly a spinning scythe shot out of the darkness and at the group but nobody seemed to care as Kukaku just raised a single finger and shot a small Kido spell at it without saying anything at all. It collided with the blade, sending it back into the shadows and made a decent sized explosion as well.

Shunsui, Retsu and Jushiro all looked mildly impressed at the feat but all figured that Ash didn't make her his lieutenant just because she was his sister figure. Another spinning scythe shot at the group, aimed at Rangiku's neck but even she didn't move a muscle because Toshiro caught the blade with incredible ease. With one light tug, he pulled out a man with jet black skin, pupil less eyes and what appeared to be black bandages wrapped loosely around his neck and lower body.

"Let it go asshole!" Kazeshini angrily demanded seemingly unaware of who he was dealing with. Toshiro surprisingly let the blade go and gave Hyorinmaru the signal to attack with as much force as he sees fit. But Hyorinmaru didn't get the chance to because the raven haired lieutenant of the Ninth gasped from behind them.

Everyone turned to face the man and saw that he wasn't sad or upset at the decimation of his division but saw that he increasingly furious. His reiatsu was surging around him and he began to slowly approach Kazeshini.

"Let's go. This isn't our fight." Ash said with a skilled shunpo and everyone followed a split second later, leaving the sound of clashing swords behind.

"This way. I felt Muramasa earlier, I wonder why he's still here." Kisuke said with a glance to Southern Rukongai. Everyone turned in unison to the direction when the whole Seireitei felt the dark, monstrous reiatsu that had been gone for hundreds of years. When they all began to shunpo in that general direction, they felt the reiatsu of another raven haired, blank faced Captain.

"Retsu-san... who is that Byakuya-kun is going after?" Ash asked plainly. Unohana looked at Ash with a slightly concerned stare but smiled nonetheless.

"Do you remember the man Byakuya-kun's grandfather sealed away?" Shunsui asked with an amused grin. Toshiro started to glare in the direction Kisuke pointed out. His glare was so intense that it began to scare Rangiku.

"What's wrong Captain?" She asked cautiously. Toshiro didn't answer right away but just looked at Ash who was glaring dangerously in the direction also.

"Kouga." Ash whispered with a tone filled to the brim with venom and murderous intent. After seeing her two friends looking extremely angry, Kukaku was beginning to feel slightly nervous. She wasn't the only one as she saw Soifon start to jitter slightly, but as soon Ash she made eye contact with Ash, she regained her stony expression.

"And this time... Genrei isn't here to stop us." Toshiro said with an ominous smirk as he and his brother shunpoed away at full speed with zanpakutos close behind; leaving everyone else in a state of panic.

"Why is their reiatsu so full of killing intent? If they didn't leave just now, I don't know if I could've remained standing." Rangiku questioned the older Captains just before they all took off in a shunpo to follow the boys.

**A/N: Look I'm really sorry for how long this chapter took. But school takes more precedence over the story. I know I said i was gonna update faster, and I will try. And I'm not quitting the story so don't worry about that.**

**Rebel signing out.**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys. Not bad for a first fiction huh? Well time for this installment of **Frosted Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach blah blah blah.**

Chapter 32:

Far, far in the deepest parts of the Rukongai, held atop a snowy mountain floats a lone white casket with a series of golden chains wrapped tightly around it. A feint but distinguishable reiatsu signal plagued the surrounding area and forced all the spirit animals away. Slowly approaching the seal aas Muramasa who sported a disgusting smile and held a box with the label "Central 46" plastered on tip with a classified stamp covering it.

"It's time we reunite...master." The deranged zanpakuto whispered. He opened the box to reveal a large row of keys and a few cobwebs. He quickly scavenged through the assorted keys and, as he sensed two powerful reiatsus nearing him _very _quickly. Panicking slightly, he tried every last key he could touch in the box until he heard the sound of the wind blowing strong behind him. He turned around to see a very angry raven haired man.

Well of course Byakuya's face didn't portray his seething rage but his eyes surely did. He glared furiously at Muramasa with his steely grey eyes and began to unsheathe his sword, but as it got about halfway out, Senbonzakura materialized himself.

"Muramasa. You will not release that man." Byakuya said in a cold, emotionless tone. The purple haired man just smirked and quickly turned the case upside down to reveal a secret key under the case's interior.

"It seems you're too late Kuchiki. With this key, me and my Master will be reunited and rule all three worlds." Muramasa cockily proclaimed. Byakuya's eyes seemed to widen for a split second before he took on an invisible smirk. Senbonzakura started to near Muramasa before Byakuya spoke through his mind. '_Sensei.'_

Muramasa was honestly quite surprised that they were actually just letting him do this but wasted no time in turning the final lock. To his great surprise the key snapped in half just like the others. "What? Surprised that all the keys were fake?" An icy cool voice spoke from behind him. His body seemed to freeze before another calm voice spoke.

"Do you really think that we're that stupid?" After hearing that voice Muramasa's whole being felt as though he had just been lit on fire. He turned ominously slowly to the brothers of destruction and was slightly to see that neither of them seemed to be attacking him. With one smooth shunpo, Ash suddenly appeared between the purple haired man and the seal. "Well lets get this over with." Ash said with a sigh.

He put hit arm up to the very center where the chains intersected and with a single touch, shattered all of them. Byakuya seemed to know what Ash was doing and gave an almost invisible smile and started to stare cynically at Muramasa. The latter was beyond shocked at the turn of events.

"Why? Why do you do this?!" He angrily demanded. Toshiro seemed to sigh in annoyance, as did his brother but the former of the two spoke.

"Kouga has always a pain in the ass. Always so merciless and power hungry. But after Genrei stopped us from killing him, he took his anger out on the citizens of the Rukongai, so me and Ash were sent to deal with it, but just as I was about to land the killing blow Genrei stopped me saying something about a Kuchiki must do it. That's why we helped train you Byakuya." Toshiro said with his normal light scowl and a little ice in his tone.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before a burst of reiatsu shot from the seal. Another purple haired man appeared just in front of the young of the two brothers. His looked old and malnourished but that didn't stop him from trying to take Ash's head off. Said man just stared blankly at Kouga and used a single finger to stop the attack. Ash gave a small smirk and flicked his finger to push Kouga away.

"I'm not that little boy with the uncontrollable power anymore." He said with his velvety smooth voice. "You ready Byakuya-kun?"

He received a nod of approval from the other emotionless raven haired Captain. "Well get ready for the show Air Conditioner." Ash said to Toshiro earning him a growl and an annoyed glare.

"Shut up Microwave." Was Toshiro's annoyed response.

Ash simply smirked and shunpoed high into the sky with Toshiro behind. Muramasa just glanced at the dou but was to overjoyed to care about where they were going. He slowly approached Kouga with large teary eyes. "M-master." He whispered.

Kouga looked at his zanpakuto with a look of blatant disgust. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He yelled with a quick shunpo. When he reappeared, he stabbed Muramasa in the abdomen. Everyone's eyes widened and Muramasa gasped in pain. "I have no use for a useless tool like you." Kouga said with a tone like he was spitting out a deadly poison. He raised his blade in an attempt to behead the fallen spirit but his attack was stopped by a certain ice dragon and a fire tiger pushed the crazed Kuchiki away.

Byakuya took this moment to send a large Kido spell at the falling man, which was countered by a powerful spell from Kouga. "I am the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and the strongest one ever and for the my pride and the honor of the Kuchiki clan, I will kill you." Byakuya stated as more of a promise than a threat.

**A/N: Hey guys. I've had a story concept on my mind for a while now bur I don't think I'll ever be able to write it. Buuuuuuuut if anyone of you fantastic people would like to write it just leave a review and I'll tell you. It's been bugging me for weeks. **

**Rebel signing out.**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! I'm back like a Terminater. Well I still don't have anything to say. Just Enjoy this chapter of **Frosted Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't have to keep doing these but I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 33:

-Continuing-

The two Kuchikis stood proudly across from each other, each sporting the famous Kuchiki glare. Kouga pulled out a long golden spear from seemingly nowhere but Byakuya didn't pay it any heed.

"So you're the new head of the Kuchiki clan? Perfect!" Kouga exclaimed as a psychotic sneer appeared on his face. "This will be the best way to not only test my powers but to rid the world of that damn clan forever." The former Kuchiki said as he as he charged his spear at his opponent's emotionless face.

Though as Byakuya brought his blade up, he only slightly pushed the spear off to the right side so that he could use Kouga's momentum to give him plenty on time to raise his hand up. "Soren Sokatsui." the raven haired captain muttered as a huge blast of blue reiatsu blasted from his hand.

This caused Kouga's eyes to widen briefly as he spun away from the attack, yet his left hand was still caught in the attack and got burned a little. But this didn't stop the purple haired shinigami from coming back with a thrust from his spear, which Byakuya easily side-stepped away and pointed his sword right at Kouga's eye. Which was spared from being impaled due to Kouga quickly tilting his head to the side, yet he still ended up shunpoing away as Byakuya placed his free hand on his other arm with his fingers pointing to the side of his opponent's head.

But this movement was wasted as the moment Kouga appeared, six yellow beams of lights slammed into his body that stopped him from moving. This caused the purple haired man's eyes to widen tremendously before shifting his eyes to the side as Byakuya appeared behind him and slashed him deeply across the back. Yet even as blood gushed out of this cut and Kouga let of a growl of pain, the grey eyed captain then kicked his enemy hard in the back. Which broke his own kido and sent Kouga flying forward, making him stab his spear into the ground to stop himself as he panted in pain.

Though the moment he steadied himself, Kouga's eyes widened again as he looked up and saw Byakuya muttering silently with his hand pointing right at him. All the elder Kuchiki heard was," Hado no 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." Before he shunpoed away.

This had covered the entire mountain top they were on to be consumed by a gigantic beam of blue electricity and reiatsu that made a hug percussion wave that uplifted the area closest to the edge. Yet as Byakuya looked down at the heavily land, he tilted his head up and over to his right as Kouga appeared, completely out of breath and nearly gasping for air. But after a moment of staring, the raven haired man just let our a sigh and allowed himself to drift down to the scorched earth below, to which Kouga followed soon after.

Said purple haired shinigami eventually began to chuckle and smirk as he regained his breath; "Hmph...your kido is certainly impressive I'll give you that. Admittedly...it's even better that number or even Ginrei's. It seems that those two freaks are good for something." he began as his reiatsu leaked out and filled his opponent's senses slowly.

"Which reminds me...if you're fighting me, that must mean Ginrei must have finally kicked the bucket and left his pathetic little descendant to deal with me in his cowardly stead." Kouga continued with high amusement in speaking about the elder man's death.

Yet the second these words left his lips, Toshiro was directly in front him with a powerful knee to Kouga's stomach, which not only threw him back a great distance and made him cough of a tremendous about of blood but also threw him into Ash's roundhouse kick, which hit him square in the back of the head.

"Don't you ever say his name!" Toshiro claimed with true hatred echoing out of his normally cold voice.

This caused Kouga's eyes to widen heavily as he smashed into the ground beneath with staggering force. Even as he coughed up a large amount of blood, he still managed to roll out of the way of Byakuya's downward stab. Once he got to his feet however, the raven haired captain had already placed his hand behind his opponent's shoulder." Raikoho." Byakuya whispered as a huge blast of yellow reiatsu shot cleanly through Kouga's shoulder.

The Kido making a large hole in the green haired man's limb, which smoked slightly from the burned flesh but not after Kouga turned around and started to attack Byakuya in blind fury.

"I've had it with you and the wretched clan! Just die!" Kouga exclaimed in rage. He kept thrusting his spear at Byakuya head at amazing speeds but each attack was dodged by the younger Kuchiki's superior speed. As Byakuya stared blankly at the barrage of attacks he carefully traced his opponent's movements as he waited for the perfect time to attack. Which he didn't have to wait long.

Just as Kouga thrusted his spear at the Captain's head for the nineteenth time, Byakuya used his palm to parry the sword to the side which left Kouga's chest wide open. As if in slow motion, the raven haired captain slashed the former Kuchiki across the chest, spilling large amounts of blood on the already destroyed landscape.

Kouga's eyes widened tremendously and he began to stumble slightly from blood loss.

"Hmm. It's done Genrei-sama." Byakuya whispered to himself as the purple haired man finally fell over. As the latter laid motionless on the ground he surprisingly started to smirk and chuckle like a mad man.

"Well it seems even in death, you still managed to beat me." He said with his eyes shifting over to the two zanpakutos bringing over Muramasa. As they placed him down next to his master he began to fade out of existence with a single tear running down his face. Kouga nearly yelled for Kuro and Hyorinmaru to move the dying spirit away from him but couldn't as his vision was slowly fading to black.

Ash and Toshiro shunpoed high above the fallen shinigami and the former pointed his palm down at the man while the latter unsheathed his sword. Toshiro swung his blade the same time Ash fired his beam and the outcome was a large ball of grey reiatsu heading straight for Kouga and Muramasa. The resulting explosion was enough to completely level the mountain they were on.

"It's over and done Genrei-sama." Ash whispered as the smoke cleared to reveal the elder captains, and the rest of the boys' roommates. "Lets go. I'm sure we have a lot of work to do."

Ok ok, I need to say something. This chapter was written in bits and pieces because I have exams next week. So do not expect an update for the next two weeks. If I can get it out sooner I will but until then.

**Rebel signing out.**


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys. Rebel is back for another thrilling chapter of Frosted Fire. My exams are over and I'll try to get out more chapters for the hiatus. Enjoy. ^^. Beware, In this chapter I'll explain how Toshiro and Ash got so powerful.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. But I do own Ash but he's free to use.**

Chapter: 34

Ash and Toshiro stared somberly at the crater where Kouga Kuchiki once laid, completely not noticing that there friends had arrived. Kuro and Hyorinmaru had appeared to their masters sides and quickly disappeared in a shunpo, leaving the terrified group by themselves. They stared on in denial and disbelief of what they had just seen. Byakuya and Senbonzakura appeared in front of the group within seconds of Toshiro and Ash's departure. He didn't say anything, just glanced the destruction one final time before making his way home.

"Di-Did.. they really just do that?" Kukaku asked sounding somewhat scared of the answer.

She turned Ukitake for some kind of answer but all she got was a sigh. None of the three senior captains even batted an eye at the cold murder they just witnessed, but instead began shunpoing back to their respective divisions. "Well since no one is going to answer me, I'll just ask Ash when we get home." Kukaku said after a short while, they began shunpoing away with her roommates in right behind her.

-Several Hours Later-

It was nearing dinner time when Ash and Toshiro got home, wearing their usual expression. Hyorinmaru and Kuro were right behind them but disappeared in shunpos as soon as they heard footsteps approaching. The pair quickly vanished into the kitchen and began preparing dinner before their housemates arrived at the table. Several minutes later, Ash emerged with the food in hand and Toshiro was behind him with drinks.

There was a very tense atmosphere at the table and everyone stared at the brothers out the corners of their eyes, as they ate in blissful ignorance. Toshiro knew full well that they were looking at him, but couldn't think of any good reason of why they would be so nervous. That is until…

"Ok guys. What's the matter?" Toshiro asked sounding a lot less cold-hearted than usual. The room seemed to freeze over as his piercing gazed scanned the room. He stopped his stare on his lieutenant and watch the woman shiver slightly. "Well?"

Kukaku decided to answer the question. "We saw you, kill Kouga." She said sounding as if she didn't fully believe herself. Both Toshiro and Ash's eyes widen slightly before both shutting them and sighing in unison.

"Is that why you guys look so scared?" Ash questioned with his head tilted down so his hair covered his eyes but Toshiro didn't give anybody anytime to answer the question.

"Well what's done is done." Toshiro said with a cold, emotionless voice. He began to get up from the table but was stopped when Ash lazily glanced in his direction.

"Shouldn't we at least tell them why we hated him?" Ash questioned with one black eye. Everyone gasped at the sudden change in temperature and quickly regretted their decision.

"Ok. The story we're about to tell you….will not leave this table. Am I clear?" Toshiro said with an underlying threat in is statement. Everyone was now more intrigued than scared right now but nodded nonetheless. Toshiro sighed and began his story.

-**100 YEARS AGO-**

'Wow me and Ash are getting along better than I expected. It's gotten to the point where I don't mind him calling me my first name. But this whole 'brother' thing will take a while to get used to.' Toshiro thought as he began shunpoing towards the Thirteenth to get his best friend.

He arrived there in no time at all and quickly made his way to the compound to the captain's office. He was met by the usual sight of Ash and Kaien doing paperwork with their captain nowhere to be found. "Oi! The Head Captain wants to see us." Toshiro announced as he gave Kaien a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot. See ya later Kaien." Ash said with a wave and a quick shunpo out of the room. "So Toshiro….Let's race."

Toshiro replied to this statement by sighing in annoyance, but quickly took on a smirk. "You ready? Go!" He suddenly said as he took off as quick as he possibly can. Ash gasped and fbegan following friend, easily matching his speed.

-First Division-

"I won." Ash said with a slight pant. "And you cheated."

"Shut up. It's time to get serious." Toshiro said with an icy cold expression. The victorious grin feel off of Ash's face and got replaced by a blank, emotionless expression. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tenth Division." He said in a monotonous tone.

"Ash Kita. Thirteenth Division." Also said with monotony.

"Enter!" Yamamoto's booming voice said from inside the great hall. The two large doors opened to reveal all the captains lined off in their usual order with the atmosphere darker. The boys hurried to stand facing the old man with blank expressions. "Hitsugaya and Kita. I have a very important mission for you. Kouga Kuchiki has been expected of treason and is responsible for several murders around the Gotei. Take him out and do not tell anyone about this. Leave immediately. " Yamamoto said as he cracked open his left eye.

"Yes, Head Captain!" The boys said in unison. They both vanished in perfect shunpos shortly after. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by two men, both captain-class. While nearing the gate, they saw the very small group of people they call friends. Soifon was staring at Ash with a mixture of admiration and another emotion he couldn't fully understand but returned to her stony expression as he neared her.

"Hey guys. Where are you going?" Rangiku asked in a cheerful tone, not really noticing the emotionless expression the boys were giving her.

"Nowhere important." Ash replied nonchalantly.

"Aw! Ash you say that all the time!" The strawberry blond replied with a playful giggle. Toshiro sighed in annoyance at the woman's hindrance and gestured for the raven-haired boy to follow him. After the duo disappeared in unison, the stony faced woman sighed. 'Just comeback ok boys.' Soifon though, as she too vanished in a shunpo.

However on the way to their destination they met with the captain of the Sixth Division, Genrei Kuchiki. "Hello Captain Kuchiki." Both boys greeted curtly.

"Hello Hitsugaya, Kita. I must speak with you about Kouga." The old captain said with an unusual amount of sorrow in his voice. Shocked at his sudden statement, Toshiro couldn't stop his eyes from widening. "Look boys. I know what you must do, but please do not kill him. It has to be a Kuchiki to do it."

"But why sir?" Ash questioned.

"Because…for the Kuchiki name to remain unlaundered, we must have my Grandson to do it. Speaking of him, can you train him for me? I sense I don't have much time left." The Kuchiki Lord said and immediately vanished, not giving any of the boys anytime to ask him questions.

-Unknown area of Rukongai-

Toshiro and Ash arrived with swords drawn and in a hunting stance. They stalked slowing through the dense vegetation until arriving at a large hole with an ominous aura around it. In front of it stood the infamous Kuchiki, with a maniacal grin on his face. But once he saw Toshiro and Ash, he took on a nasty glare. "So you guys are here to kill me? Good luck!" He suddenly screamed and the image of him shattered. Toshiro felt a heavy pressure on the back of his neck and his whole body suddenly get sucked forward towards the hole.

"Toshiro!" Ash yelled in concern as his too, got puller towards the mysterious hole. "What is this Kouga?!" Ash yelled in anger. He didn't get an answer, just a smirk and a wave. Then the purple haired man appeared directing in front of him with a strong kick towards his chest. Though it was blocked, it still pushed Ash into the hole. Toshiro stopped caring about his own safety and lunged to help his oldest friend, which cost both of them to fall.

-Several Minutes Later-

Toshiro woke up with a groan and began to rub his eyes. "Where are we?" He questioned himself. Ash was sitting up next to him with a startled expression. "Oi! Microwave."

Ash turned to face him very slowly and stared deeply in his turquoise eyes. "Look around. We're in Hell." He said in dead seriousness. Toshiro's eyes widen and he finally looked at his surrounding area. "We have to fight our way out. And due to the books in the Twelfth Division, I know Hell has seven floors. We're on the top on now." Ash explained.

Toshiro sighed. "Well at least this is good training. You know that Soifon will have your head after this right?" Toshiro said, not having a single doubt that he and Ash can escape. Ash just smirked and nodded. "You ready?" Ash's smirk left his face and he unsheathed his sword, an action which Toshiro mirrored.

"**Bankai!" **They said in unison as they got surrounded by the Guardians.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back and ready to write. Next chapter will be Ash and Toshiro's Bankais. Finally I'll let you guys know what Ash's bankai is. Till next time. ****Rebel signing out.**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys. Are you ready for bankai? If you're wondering, they got strong by training in Hell for a few months, as for how nobody noticed they were gone; well you can guess which master illusionist did that. ;)

**Disclaimer: (insert "not mine" line)**

Chapter 35:

**"Bankai." **Toshiro said calmly as ice and raw reiatsu exploded around him still form. The ground beneath him froze over in an instant as wind speeds picked up tremendously. **"Daiguren Hyorinmaru." **The wind had gotten so fast that it began to move the very ground they were standing on, but when his pure white reiatsu had formed a dragon-like shape behind him, the enormous Guardians began to back up slightly.

He remained still as ice started to form on his hands and feet, ending at his elbows and knees respectively. His zanpakuto's hilt had went from four stars to eight in an instant. Ice started to form an eight pointed star at the very center of his chest. Just as this happened two large wings burst form his back, each being twenty feet in length and very dragon-like in appearance. Despite their length, they were only a few inches think, giving them a strong yet slender appearance that wouldn't weight him down. Finally a fifteen foot long tail shot out the back of his waist with a replica of Hyorinmaru's head at the end of it.

**"Bankai."** Ash said lazily as his body started to emit a thick steam. Several tall pillars of black fire shot out of the ground and surrounded the now black eyed man. His sword slowly began to go up in flames as well but suddenly disappeared shortly after. Reiatsu was falling off his still figure in waves and began destroying the environment form the sheer force of it. **"Kuro Enkei Amateratsu." **The air had begun to vibrate as the black flames involved Ash's body. Toshiro took this brief second to soar high in the sky's before the fight for survival began. A monstrous roar sounded from in the blazing inferno and put them out like birthday candles. Ash stood on the only untouched land with his usual blank expression but a number of changes happened. His hair, which once was messy and ended to the base of his neck, now ended at the center of his back and got messier. His shirt had been burned away to reveal his toned body, with fur everywhere but his abs.

He had grown whisker-like tattoos on his cheek and his canine teeth became longer and more feral. He had a long black tail, which was about ten feet in length and had a burning tip. His reiatsu needless to say went up at such a rate that it began to burn Hell itself.

"Ready to rule the skies Toshiro?" Ash questioned as he got into a sprinting position. Toshiro didn't respond but gave a small smirk.

Ash struck first, almost teleporting directly in front of a Guardian with his fist ready to strike. He hit the beast with such a force that a shock wave shot out the back of it and destroyed the land behind it for a few hundred meters. His black eyes widened slightly as no visible damage came to his opponent nor did he even acknowledge that he was hit at all. "Wow." Was all Ash said before Toshiro grabbed out the way of an on coming strike. "Thanks."

"Shut up and focus." Was Toshiro's blunt reply. He dropped Ash on a nearby stone obelisk and proceeded to try and hurt the Guardians him self. But ultimately failed as well as his sword just grinded on its skin as if made out of the same material. In Toshiro's shock, he failed to notice a large bird like creature swooping down to him with malicious intent.

Ash jumped high in the air with a blackened fist and quickly appeared next to Toshiro. He grabbed the creature by the beak and shifted his body slightly to give his a clean shot at its rib cage. The sound of bones snapping echoed loudly through the Guardian's "ears" and enraged it. With amazing speed it hit both brothers with one swing of its gargantuan hand.

Toshiro flew back a hundred meters before stabilizing himself in the air. He saw Ash skidding to a stop on the ground below him and heard another one of Hell's Guardians come up behind them. "Damn. This isn't going to be easy." He said as he removed his hidden seal. His reiatsu doubled more than it already had and made him feel revitalized.

Ash, feeling the massive explosion of power above him, decided to release his full potential as well. He let out a very tiger like roar as his arms began to ignite ablaze. He instantly closed the gap between him an his attacker and shouted his rebuttal loud and clear. " Taiga no ashi!" (Tiger's claw)

He once again hit the beast square in the chest but unlike before, it screeched in pain and slid back a great distance. "Time for the real fight to begin." He said with a feral growl.

**A/N: How was the chapter? Be sure to leave a review. It motivates me. ^_^**


	36. Chapter 37

**Heylo. I'm one of Reble's IRL friends and he told me about the story …so I wanna finish it.**

Chapter 36:

The fight was difficult. While the boys were fighting at 100% power, they quickly realized that there were beings in Hell that were way harder than any guardian could ever hope to be. Those beings were the first four Vasto Lorde that terrorized the land of Hueco Mundo long before Yamamoto even formed the Gotei. While successful in defeating well over a dozen guardians, they were unsuccessful in maintaining a stable condition and they felt immediate fatigue and pain for all the injuries they received.

"Damn. How long have we been in here Toshiro?" Ash asked as he quickly deactivated his bankai before he passed out. His breathing started to relax as Toshiro reformed his seal. "Thanks."

"No problem. We've been in here for about a month now. Can you quickly remake mine please? I'm getting dizzy." He asked hastily, mid-sentence his wings and tail shattered, reveling small cuts and bruises around his back. Ash wasted little time in forming the but started to wobble a bit the longer he stood up.

"Whew! I'm tired, but at least we're close to the exit." The younger brother said with a mixture of pride and absolute exhaustion in his already quiet voice. He looked at the very large hole in the "sky" and was almost overjoyed but kept his celebration for when he was actually out of this God Forsaken place. They both began to advance as quickly as their bodies would allow, remaining as quiet as possible. They were directly under the hole when Ash randomly grabbed his sword and held it in front of his brother.

Toshiro was confused for a brief second before a blinding light took over his field of view. He heard Ash grunt and felt his reiatsu spike before the light dissipated to reveal a very damaged Kurō Enkei. He almost gasped at Ash's sword but remembered that Hyōrinmaru isn't in much better shape. He was about to thank the raven haired man but was cut off by a deafening roar. There not to far in front of them was one of the Vasto Lorde.

"Toshiro…..we can't beat this thing right now." Ash said, not even trying to hide that fact. The white haired man heard this and knew he was right but tried to enter his bankai anyway.

His body quivered with exhausted and failed in entering his most powerful state. He took the leader roll, as he usually did, and slashed an ice wave at the beast. His eyes widen slightly when the beast simply roared again and shattered his ice. The dangerous hollow practicality teleported in front of the boys and grabbed them both by their face. He rammed Toshiro head first into the floor and jumped high in the air with Ash.

Without any hesitation, Toshiro tried to impale the monster from below but this proved ineffective as the hollow moved slightly to the side and knee the white haired man very hard in the ribs, very audibly breaking several of them. He closed his eyes in pain and his body fell back to the Hellish land. He opened his eye midway and was silently praying for a miracle. He got it.

Ash's eyes shot open and his right arm went up in flames. He delivered a very powerful punch to the beasts face, screaming intensely all the while. The beast flew back a good distance before recovering, but once it looked up, the brothers were long gone.

-Two days later-

"Two very large powers have been discovered in the Ronin district of the Rukongai. Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku have offered to investigate. Until they return, everyone be on guard!" Yamamoto's old, commanding voice bellowed.

With a quick nod, the two best friends vanished.

-Ronin District-

Both Jūshirō and Shunsui were shocked beyond belief when they arrived. Both Ash and Tōshirō were unconscious and barely breathing. They're bodies have cuts and bruises, though none of these looked serious the sheer number they had had the Captains wondering how they were alive now. Wasting no time at all, they tried to carry them back to the Fourth Division but the second they touch either boy, they felt extreme heat or unbearable cold.

"Damn. Their leaking reiatsu." Shunsui swore in a very serious tone. He grabbed Ash in his arms despite being very badly burned by Ash's body. Jūshirō followed suit and picked up Tōshirō and ignored the frost crystals forming on his forearms.

The trip was brief and painful but when they entered the main Gate, they noticed that both boys' necklace had quickly began to deteriorate. Curiosity made them slow their pace but this proved to be a major mistake. The very instant the charms disappeared, everyone found out why the boys wore them. A large explosion of dense reiatsu shot out of Tōshirō and a large tower of Fire shot out of Ash and began to suffocate everyone in the immediate vicinity.

All of the giant gatekeepers feel almost instantly and every captain who had even a shred of reiatsu rushed to the scene. Even the Head Captain raced to the action, reaching there far before anyone else. Jūshirō and Shunsui stood proud and tall near the boys, hardly being effected at all by the power directly in front of them. 'Hmm. It's a good thing we built up a resistance to there reiatsu over the years.' The white haired man though as everyone that could move appeared.

Typically Kenpachi rushed head first at the two boys with his own violent reiatsu around him, but found out he couldn't get close because the combined forces of Tōshirō and Ash's reiatsu froze him in place. Yamamoto was about to order everyone to attack the boys but stayed silent as Soifon and Rangiku slowly approached the boys. Shocking everyone, Rangiku walked calmly into the reiatsu sphere that had formed around Tōshirō the same moment Soifon walked into Ash's pillar. They were unseeable for about twenty seconds before the powerful energies stopped completely. Eye's widened and mouth's fell agape as Soifon was sitting next to her unconscious friends with not a scratch on her an Rangiku was even smiling rather cheerfully.

However this moment did not last long as Yamamoto appeared in front of both women and used a special kido spell to wipe their memories with his only excuse being. "They must not know that they can control that much power. No one is to ever speak of this." An with that he left.

Jūshirō and Shunsui continued on there way to the Fourth with the boys in hand, when Aizen made himself visible in the crater where Ash and Tōshirō had just been. "Thanks Yama, I was going to do that myself. And it appears the boys made it back a few days ahead of schedule. Interesting." He said with his final word dripping malice.

-Present Day-

"So you guys hated Kouga because he tricked you into going to Hell?" Kūkakū asked suspicious eyeing both men. Ash merely nodded lazily and chose to ignore the suspicion. "Ok. Well I already knew why you wore seals, I just have one question?"

Tōshirō finished his tea and raised a white eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Can we see your Bankais?" She chirped happily. Ash spit out his tea and Tōshirō feel back. Kisuke and Yoruichi literally fell on the floor laughing and crying, with Rangiku joining a few seconds later and Soifon began to chuckle hysterically as Kūkakū looked at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

**A/N: Hey I'm Reble's friend and I noticed that no one wanted the story but I'm here to finish both of them. And I've been told I'm very "cute" in telling stories. **


End file.
